The Child of Prophecy
by Lady Ione Athene
Summary: For years the Underground has kept up trade with Cardia, a kingdom on the planet Jaborex. But the portal that the Cardians use to travel to the Underground is failing. Ch17 added! R&R lots please!
1. Labyrinth, Underground

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the Labyrinth and my precious Goblin King… What? Oh, no! The Muse is all mine! I am responsible for how he acts in this story, however. I also own the Chironian Centaurs. My co-author, Tigerose, owns Jaborex and all countries and characters contained therein. Who knows maybe I'll help her out a bit with all those characters… ;) Sorry the first few chapters are sorta short. They're mainly for intro purposes…

Summary: For years the Underground has kept up trade with Cardia, a kingdom on the planet Jaborex. But the portal that the Cardians use to travel to the Underground is failing. King Shadderocke must seek the help of the Labyrinthians before the machine dies completely, and he brings along on this mission his army's new and controversial recruit… Jareth/OC Please read & review! This is Tigerose's first fanfic so we need LOTS of constructive reviews:)

i. Labyrinth, Underground:

Within the endless maze of the Labyrinth, two of its protectors walked leisurely along the cobblestone paths of the Hedge Maze section. The beautiful dark green hedges, stone pathways, and silent statues made this section of the Labyrinth a perfect place for a stroll. No noise was heard from the travelers as they settled by a peaceful lagoon. The first traveler, a centauress, carefully folded her delicate legs settling the bulk of her weight on the lush green grass. She had small golden hooves streaked with diamond, but they were covered in silver-like casing that protected them from the rigors of travel. Her deep chocolate brown body was awash with gold and auburn highlights that showed in the pleasant sunlight. She had one glistening white sock on her left hind leg that seemed almost iridescent. The creamy skin of her human form was tanned from her work, which involved much exposure to the sun on her patrols. The only change in that uniform complexion was the part that melded into her equine half where her skin shaded into the black that was beneath her dark coat. She normally disguised this using a black belt with silver clasps since the sight made others uncomfortable. Her human form had a simple black choli top with fringe for modesty's sake though it was strange for her race to wear any sort of clothing. Her auburn mane, tail, and chiseled face were free of any jewelry or enhancement for she needed none nor was it practical while on patrol in the Labyrinth. Her startling violet eyes glanced toward her companion.

"Apollo, come sit down."

The centaur beside her smiled showing his dazzling slightly pointed teeth. Those glistening teeth needed to be pointed to keep up with some of the things they were required to eat in order to fill their two stomachs. His square masculine features added strength to a pale complexion. His blue eyes were of differing hues. His right eye was a light hazel while his left was a deep sapphire blue. His soft golden hair was long but spiked in places to give it fullness with a wild flare. His well-muscled torso was covered in a loose-fitting cream silk shirt. But the low ruffled v-neck exposed some of the hairless chest, a peculiarity of non-human races. Resting on the exposed skin was a peculiar pendant on a golden chain. His most startling trait other than his eyes was certainly his brilliant palomino coat. The fur looked like captured sunlight or spun gold in the morning light, which went well with his golden hooves though they were covered in a silvery material like the other centaur. His full tail was cream streaked with milky white, and it brushed his flanks as he folded his legs to rest beside the centauress. Both centaurs had an Arabic appearance in their equine forms. There was inherent beauty in them, which masked a raw power.

"Father says we are to expect visitors soon, Mother," Apollo commented.

The centauress nodded, but a disturbance in the outer lands drew her immediate attention. Her mind cast out to inspect those that dared enter the domain of King Jareth. She smiled recognizing King Shadderocke and two of his regular guards, but she halted when her mind touched an unfamiliar one.

"They are here, but King Shadderocke has someone new with him... no, don't test her!" she warned. "This girl has power..." She searched through the girl testing in moments whether she represented a danger to the Labyrinth. The girl was disturbing the area around the company, and the centauress knew this could not be allowed within the gates uncontrolled. Focusing her mind, she used her own power to build a wall around the girl to contain her power. Gradually the area was condensed until she was limited to a few feet from her body. "Come, we should meet them and take them to the King."

Both centaurs pulled crystals from the air, Apollo's clear with a tinge of blue in the center and hers filled with an amethyst cloud. Moments later both would appear before the company in the outer lands..."


	2. Cardia, Jaborex

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over…evil grin What? innocent smile for good measure)

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read these? Well, anyway. This is just fanfic, and we aren't making money off it. Labyrinth-Henson's, Centaurs-Mine, Everything else-Tigerose's.

88888

ii. Cardia, Jaborex:

88888

The day was extremely warm even as the sun was setting, and the young woman's sleek black hair was sticking to her face and neck. She needed to cut it again. Oh, the woes of a woman in a man's world. Despite the heat, her startling green eyes were intent on the day's training. If her arms were a problem to her father, he should see her now. Her entire body was a lean, mean fighting machine, although she's never been to battle. She excelled with the sword and did just as well with daggers.

Now she was at sword practice; her heart-shaped face was fierce as she parried the next attack and another and another. Not once did her opponent hit her. Sparks flew from the polished metal blades. Her opponent was tiring she could see it. His face was strained and he was sweating more profusely than she has all day. Should she give him a break? Her stance was weakening until she saw her commanding officer General Paine pass by. He was a burly man with a much lighter skintone than hers. She had deep bronze skin while his was honey colored. he was slightly tanned from his army duties. His eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black. Those eyes seem to look into one's soul; so no one wants to ever cross his path. Sheba was the only person in the whole military force that dare look him in the eye, despite her common roots. Still she didn't want to anger him.

She broke her opponent's stance completely. As he staggered to regain ground she lunged. She tapped him with the tip of her broadsword's blued blade. He was down and out. She won another round. The general smiled at her and she saluted him. He then signaled to her that the practice was over, while she picked her bewildered opponent off the ground where he fell. He was a newer recruit than she was and probably wasn't expecting to be outclassed by a woman. She was used to that by now. She figures it goes with the territory, because she was the first woman allowed in King Shadderocke's military.

No matter how long she'll be in the army he'll always frighten her. It's amazing how such a small man can emit so much power. He isn't very tall and is the complete antithesis of General Paine yet she can't face him. His chin length black hair is always in perfect order and is a harsh contrast to his buttercream skintone. Something about him puts all one's secrets in stark relief. Sheba knew she may have to watch his back one day, but to her he hardly seemed to need it. When the time comes, she'd do what was needed.

That time came all too soon. The next day, as the military was waking up, His Majesty sent a messenger to the barracks with a letter for General Paine. The general read it to himself before making the announcement that the king was going on a trade mission to a place called the Labyrinth. Sheba never heard of the place but obviously some of the officers had. Their eyes were alight at the concept. The young woman just sat on her bunk in bewilderment. From listening further she found out that it was a high priority mission and any that went on it would be honored. She turned her ears off then; greenies (new recruits) don't get such honors. Also in the letter were directions for the general to choose only two companions to come with him as the king's guard. The rest of the soldiers were utterly astonished. Why would King Shadderocke ask for such a small guard? Sheba turned her ears back on at the gasps of outrage at the foolishness of such a decision. Is this Labyrinth a dangerous place?

She had her own gasps to add to the chaos when she heard she was chosen as one of the companions. The other was Captain Tig a round-faced man with small brown eyes, not quite as dark as General Paine's. He was generally innocuous, a bit stocky with muddy brown hair. Nothing remarkable.

The travelers would be leaving the next morning, so they took the day to prepare their supplies and the General assigned another top-ranking officer to supervise the training sessions until he got back. Sheba was still confused about why she was chosen. What was even more confusing were the vague whispers in her head. She couldn't understand all the words, but she heard voices of people she didn't recognize. At night in her dreams, she would see flashes of people's faces that she also didn't recognize.

That evening Darwyn Dyede, a fellow trainee with square features, sandy blond hair and a piercing blue gaze, suggested she celebrate. He said he would gladly escort her to a nearby tavern. At the suggestion of a tavern, several other soldiers also wanted to join in. Sheba was cautious about going to a tavern, because her father forbade it of his entire family when she was younger. Then again she had barely spoken to him since she started her training, and if she didn't go, the other soldiers would consider her weak. She will** never** be called weak! That's why she was in the army in the first place, to prove her strength and worth._ I am **not** a weak little woman! I am **not** useless for anything but marriage! _

She pretended to think about it long and hard, though she already knew what her answer would be. "Why, certainly. It's about time we had a little fun." Darwyn took her arm in his with a smile. Five others said they needed to come with Darwyn and Sheba to keep them in line. Sheba mock glared at them, "I know the rules, and I won't go against them."

"We know you won't but will he?"

Darwyn really glared at their comrades, "I know the rules too, so leave me alone." _This little mite isn't even worth my mind. She's ugly and clumsy, _he thought to himselfSheba heard parts of the thought, but not enough to understand. She didn't even know where it came from.

"Do you want to go to the tavern or not?" Darwyn continued still irritated. The other five all nodded. "Then let's go!"

Darwyn remained ahead of everyone the whole time. In his irritation, his steps fell hard and heavy. Sheba didn't like that, so she pulled her arm from his and moved back towards their comrades. "Really, Sheba, I have no intention of hurting you." _Cowardly child! How on Jaborex did she get in this army?_

"You're not jealous of me? You don't think I don't belong on the mission to the Labyrinth?" She asked nervously. Darwyn's form was thicker and more muscled than hers and he was bristling with anger. She couldn't beat him in a fight unless it was with a sword, but he was unarmed at the moment. She carried her sword everywhere. It was precious to her.

"It was my idea to celebrate your success, wasn't it?" His voice and posture were calmer now. His tread was less heavy, less hard.

"Yes it was. What about the rest of you?" She turned to those around her, each in turn. Two of the 5 said they were only here for the ale. Sheba lightheartedly punched each their arms. The others laughed at their feigned hurt.

Darwyn stopped and Sheba nearly ran into him, "What happened?"

"We're there. Are you sure you don't want me to escort you inside?" Darwyn bowed offering his hand.

"I'm a soldier, just like the rest of you. Soldiers don't need escorts," Sheba stood as tall as she could, looking down on him with her arms crossed.

"I'll just find us a table then," He stood up gracefully and stepped inside.

Inside they gathered at a couple corner tables in the tavern. From her place Sheba could see everything that went on. She looked upon more ruddy faces than she could count, all men. Some of the ruddy–faced men flirted with the women serving their drinks or more than simple flirtation. Some disappeared with the women not to come back for some time or even at all. Darwyn bought her a drink as she watched the goings–on, but she drank little of it. What she saw made her squirm, and she didn't want to end up as addled as any of those around her. Her companions' faces were growing ruddy and they were singing loud, raucous, and sometimes lewd ditties. Darwyn seemed to still have reason in his head, but she wasn't sure how much. A lithe black–haired fellow with a caramel skintone was making a fool of himself, tripping over his feet, shouting nonsense or cruel words at nobody in particular. Darwyn got up and told Sheba that his friend had lost himself in ale again and he'll have to take him home. Sheba nodded and sipped her ale once more.

Sheba left a couple hours after Darwyn with a couple other soldiers who weren't as addled as the ones she came with. One she came with was also starting to make her uncomfortable. She feared losing her women's honor here and couldn't allow that. One of those she left with was a mere boy, a runner. He drank only as much ale as she. Runners need always be aware.

On her way back to the castle, Sheba found a young girl lying naked on the ground in a pool of her own blood and trembling. She had been dishonored viciously! Sheba covered the girl with her doublet and shouted, "Get a physician, NOW!" The runner rushed to do so as the girl opened her pretty golden brown eyes. She heard the shout and wondered who would come to help **her**. She was worthless. She had no honor and no true family. Her life was ruined. The girl was surprised to see it was a woman who gave the command. What was a woman doing as a soldier? Who was this woman soldier?

Sheba saw the fear and confusion behind the girl's eyes, and spoke gently, "My name is Sheba and I came to help. You got hurt real bad."

"You have no idea how much, soldier lady, " the girl mumbled as she turned away.

Sheba kneeled on the ground, behind the girl's battered form. "Were you talking to me? I didn't hear what you said."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

"I think it matters. I also think there's a reason why you're alive. Will you tell me your name?'

"My name's Aerise, but who cares…"

"I care that's why I called for the physician. I see them now." Sheba stood and waved for attention. The physician moved a little faster to the place with full kit and blankets. When they got there, the physician told the men and boy to turn away and Sheba became physician's apprentice. When the doublet was lifted, Aerise shivered and huddled up inside herself.

"Please, I have to see what's wrong," the physician said.

"I don't want you to. I want to go far far away and never come back."

"You can't go anywhere unless you let me help you. Please let me see, "the physician was pleading with Aerise, but the girl was frightened again.

"Aerise, once this is over, you won't have to worry about it again," it was Sheba's turn for a plea.

Aerise squeezed her eyes shut and slowly uncurled herself. A movement of her arm revealed a jagged wound along her side. It hurt her to breathe and there were bruises on her chest, face, and thighs. Whoever hurt her was brutal! On seeing the extent of the wounds, Sheba pounded one fist into the palm of her other hand. She wanted the man who did this to Aerise to pay dearly. She didn't know who he was or who Aerise was even, but she was furious! The physician cleaned the surface wounds as well as was possible and then wrapped Aerise in the blankets they brought to carry her to the castle infirmary.

"'Tis safe now, boys," the physician said to Sheba's comrades. Turning to the young female soldier, they said, "And you best hurry back. I hear you're going on an important mission on the morrow."

"Yes, I am." _I hope General Paine isn't mad at me for staying out too late. He'll understand when I tell him about Aerise. _"Will Aerise be alright?"

"I'll give you reports if I can. Now we all must return to the castle." All of them conceded to do so. On the way, Aerise fell asleep in the physician's arms. She was warmly wrapped in blankets and moving away from the scene of her living nightmare. Sheba would have liked to help the physician get Aerise settled, but she really needed to return to the barracks.

She met the General there and he seemed a bit upset. "Where have you been, cadet?"

"I went into town, sir. And I found a battered girl on the way. I had to be sure she was safe, sir."

"Very well. Now get some sleep. You have to be well–rested for the mission tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir." She still had her mission and she would keep it. She changed in her changing room and then went right to bed.

88888

General Paine, Captain Tig, and Sheba met their liege in his throne room the next day, bowed to him, and awaited further orders. Some of his treasures vibrated furiously in their places. Sheba was wound up tight, but knew that she must control herself. It was an honor to take this mission and she didn't want to ruin it. Her cramping muscles didn't help matters. She had to stand at attention until the king put on his travel cloak and finished talking with the courtiers in his presence. But it didn't stop her eyes from flashing about the room and worry crossing her face as she watched the items shake. _Don't break. Don't fall. Don't shake any more_. was a litany running through her head.

When the king was prepared, Sheba took a quiet deep breath and everything crashed to the floor. She raced about cleaning up as much as she could until the general ordered her to his side. She hung her head shamefaced. She already messed up and they haven't even left the country yet. King Shadderocke hid a smile and the general tried very hard to look fierce. He couldn't quite do it. Instead he whispered, "think of everything as a battle to be won and you'll do fine."

King Shadderocke was in the lead, General Paine and Sheba walked on either side but slightly behind, and Captain Tig was in a direct line behind the king and further back than the other two guards. The four went into a room with one purple wall. His Majesty pressed a button on a metal control in his belt and the purple wall started sparking. King Shadderocke mumbled something to himself, and Sheba got as far away from the wall as she could without breaching her duty. The king pressed the button again and the wall erupted in a pleasant swirl of color. He smiled at this and stepped closer. General Paine had to take Sheba's arm to get her to move, and then they all stepped into the colorful wall.

Everything was black and cold for only a few seconds, but it was long enough to frighten Sheba. But in this void there was nothing for her to shake. So she screamed an unearthly cutting shriek. The travelers landed in a windswept wasteland. Stumpy trees and bushes were warped in all manner of strange. Sheba still didn't have control over herself, and bent those trees even further to the ground. She was wild-eyed and on her knees in the glittering sand. Why did the sand glitter?

Suddenly she felt something; it was like the whispers but stronger, much stronger. She saw it as an attack! First she gripped her sword and searched the land for her attacker, but there was no one around besides her company who were all looking at her strangely. They couldn't feel what she was feeling. What was wrong with them! She didn't notice that the trees she disturbed when they landed were standing as straight as before she touched them.

The general did though and commented on it. "Excellent work, Sheba. You can control yourself now."

She looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't get it; nobody did. She felt trapped in her own body. Some demon was trying to possess her. How can she fight this battle?


	3. The Meeting

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

Disclaimer: Repetitive statement that we don't own the Labyrinth and its characters…

88888

iii. The Meeting:

88888

A misty cloud of violet power appeared before the small company while beside it the air seemed to distort and shimmer. Within the sphere of purple, a centauress took shape and the hazy aura around her dissipated as she became clearer. The golden Apollo appeared in an aura of shining blue mist beside her. Perfectly in tune with each other, both centaurs slowly bowed their heads as their fists came over their hearts. Upon looking up once more they extended their hands toward the group palm upwards in friendship. It was the centaurian version of a salute and bow, for their bulky equine bodies did not allow them the same formalities of the Faye and humans.

"Welcome, King Shadderocke, General Paine, Captain Tig," the female centauress greeted nodding to each as she spoke their names. "It is an honor to see thee in the Labyrinth again." Her equine sides expanded breathing in as the centauress felt Sheba's attempts to fight back. _She is fighting me, Apollo._ The centauress spoke silently through mindspeak meant for her son alone. _By Athena, the girl has spirit!_

"You have caught us by surprise, milord," Apollo added. "We have not yet chanced to meet one of your party." He lazily swished his creamy tail from side to side as he looked toward Sheba curiously.

The female centauress focused on the young girl who was still valiantly, though perhaps rather foolishly, trying to fight her. She worked her thought gradually into the young girl's frightened mind. It was hard work for fear was certainly a powerful wall. Soon she felt it give for the girl's human power was nowhere near a match for the centauress yet. She voiced a few thoughts in a gentle soothing voice a bit louder than the other thoughts crowding the girl's mind. She swept a few of them away as one would a pesky fly quieting them so the girl could hear her better.

_Do not fight me, child. It is for the sake of everyone present that you are being confined. Peace, you are not under attack..._

The girl felt the demon that seized her grow nearer and stronger. She fell to her knees again trying to force it out, dropping her precious broadsword. She heard words crystal clear in her mind, very different then the whispers she was used to. Her head ached tremendously as she fought fruitlessly. She didn't want to hear the gentle words, but she was losing the battle. She looked pleadingly at the rest of the Jaborean party. She was failing miserably on this mission. The general whispered as she staggered to her feet, "why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" She carried her broadsword uselessly at her side. General Paine then introduced Sheba. Captain Tig claimed she wasn't usually so clumsy nor acted this oddly, for he had seen her skill in the practice field.

Although it left a sour taste in her mouth, the young woman admitted defeat and stood up facing the centaurs. She didn't know what to make of the strange creatures. What she found most surprising was the female centaur's clothing, or lack thereof. The green warrior flushed in embarrassment. She was used to men's bare torsos, but on a woman, it was disgraceful. It tarnished her honor, but then so could Sheba's army life if she didn't know how to protect herself. She thought she was doing a good job of it until now. That presence in her mind still felt wrong._ Who are you_? Sheba asked the presence.

Ione listened to the General's introduction and the Captain's apologies though she was still focusing a bit more on her mental war of wills with Sheba. She very nearly sighed in relief when the human stopped fighting her, but for now she would keep the young woman hedged in. Ione's composure held true, but she smirked inwardly when the girl's thoughts flowed to her concerning her attire. She wondered briefly what the girl would do if she were not required to hide her form in the kingdom. In their kingdom it was no disgrace to show her perfection. When she visited Olympia, she and Apollo would be completely devoid of any clothing whatsoever! She was surprised at Sheba's lack of training. As a young warrioress, she could understand her losing her composure by jumping into a different realm. But she was curious why no one had yet trained this girl to reign in her thoughts. She was doubly surprised when she heard the girl reach out with her thoughts purposely. So the girl had the power of mind-speak as well as telekinesis. Wonders never cease!

_I stand before you, Sheba._ The centauress looked directly into the young woman's eyes. She knew her violet gaze was soul-searching due to her powers. She rarely looked a person directly in the eyes unless she wished to use that to her advantage. _My name is Lady Ione Athene, but you may call me Ione._

Apollo could feel his mother conversing with the human girl though she did not let him hear what was said, and he picked up where the captain had left off in the conversation.

"I must ask then why you have brought a newcomer to the Labyrinth. Since she is one of power, we are skeptical of your reasoning. We are even more concerned with the unruly use of the said power she displays. As protectors of the Labyrinth, we are displeased by this to say the least. We should like a bit more information on her before we allow her within the Labyrinth's walls or before our king." The centaur's proud bearing allowed no question of this fact, which was his right as one of the Elder Knights.

From within the castle, Jareth watched the proceedings with interest. He was certainly curious about this human girl now. Ione and Apollo were clearly wary of her with good reason. He shook his head slowly. He had cleaned the throne room out for the visitors' arrival, and the squabbling goblins were once more relegated to the city surrounding the castle. He was a tad impatient for the group to come. Since Shadderocke never traveled to his kingdom lightly, there must be a good reason for the visit. He was also curious why the human king had brought fewer guards this time. Surely the king did not place too much trust in the inadequate power of that child!

Sheba stepped backwards when she saw the female centaur watching her intently. She knew how others felt when facing the general, like everything they were was laid bare and dashed upon the ground. But she heard the strong presence in her mind again and had to listen carefully. Though like the whispers she was used to, this voice never faded away. It was always strong and commanding. Sheba dropped her eyes from the other woman's and saw on a glance that she never moved her mouth. Sheba didn't know of any who could do that, but she realized that her first question was not spoken. _You're like me, Lady Ione._ The young woman's eyes lit up at the realization. Is that why the general chose her for this? He knows of her strangeness, but does he know these strange horse creatures can do that too? She looked to him questioningly, but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was talking to the male centaur explaining that Sheba was a skilled but green recruit and thought that a peaceful mission would be best for her first field trial.

Apollo was increasingly curious about his mother's conversation with the girl after he heard her first question. But the elder centauress was keeping the girl's confidence, which was understandable. He focused his attention on the general's explanation of their intent on bringing her in the first place.

Ione smiled inwardly. Had the girl truly never met someone similar? _Yes, Sheba. We are similar... in gifts if not in form.._ Ione intruded a sternness to her next thought to the girl. _However, my son and I are not 'horse-creatures'._ There was no malice only a firm resolve that washed into the words. _Apollo and I are centaurs. _

Moving her thought without to her son, she informed him that it was safe to allow the girl entry. She then retreated back to the girl's attention knowing Sheba was unable to hear her thought unless allowed. She hoped the girl had someone to help her with that. _Who trains these powers of yours in your world?_ The centauress was curious, but certain they wouldn't just let the girl wreak havoc.

Apollo heard his mother's approval and then relayed her message to the general. "Your reasoning seems solid enough. As she seems to have calmed, I deem it safe to allow her entry." The palomino centaur turned his attention to the king once more. "Would you care to allow us to transport you or would you prefer to walk

to the castle?"

_What powers do you mean, Lady Ione?_ Sheba then took mental inventory of all her traits good and bad. She was an excellent swordswoman. At that thought, she noticed she was still dangling her broadsword by her side. She smiled apologetically at the centaurs and returned it to its sheath. She then returned to her mental inventory. She couldn't even try a bow and arrows. That brought up an uncomfortable memory of shattered arrowshafts and many injured recruits. The girl hung her head and rubbed her elbows. _I didn't mean it!_ Could that be what power the centaur was speaking of? But all it does is break things and hurt people. That's why the centaur seized her mind. _I'm sorry, Ione, terribly sorry_. The girl rubbed her elbows more furiously. Everyone was ignoring her, except Ione. She knew the female centaur was always watching her, even if it wasn't visible.

King Shadderocke said to Apollo, "Transport would be welcome. It is a long way to the castle by foot."


	4. The Castle and Her King

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Authors: Lady Ione Athene and Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What /innocent smile for good measure/)

(AN: Come on guys! We want to be able to thank our reviewers! We can't do that if y'all don't give us some writing energy! I'm partial to Chocolate Jareths myself as far as bribes... Tigerose hasn't revealed any weaknesses in the bribery department, but I'm sure we can get her to develop some. Lets go guys! I told her y'all were good reviewers!)

88888

iv. The Castle and Her King:

88888

Ione took stock of what the girl remembered. It was one of the common rules of telepathy that if someone was in your mind, whatever you thought openly of was then common ground. Watching the girl's rapid display of memories, she wondered if Sheba even knew this rule or even if she did indeed have the control to hide her thoughts. Ione's smile accompanied the return of her sword to its proper place, and there was a noticeable relaxation in the stance of the two centaurs. Yet it was easily noticeable that they had intended for her to realize this breach of friendly conduct on her own. She listened carefully to the girl's responses to memories. Indeed the power the girl exhibited seemed completely unharnessed prior to her arrival in the Underground. She quickly sought to soothe the girl's nervousness.

_Hush, now child. The powers I spoke of were indeed your telepathy and telekinesis. I can see from these incidents resting heavily on your heart that you have not been trained in them. You seem to have no control of them as yet, but it is apparent that you do not intend for these things to take place. Is there none other in your world with these gifts?_

Telekinesis? Telepathy? Sheba did not know these words. But she was sure her ability to break things couldn't be called a gift. All it did was hurt people, everyone around her. While in her family, they suffered quietly, but the military was a different situation. After the arrow incident she had to make a whole new supply on her own. She lost three days because of it and was disgusted, ever since she's been trying to fight her power, uselessly as revealed on this journey.

_Mother, you may wish to explain transporting to the girl since she was so scared by the journey here. It might also be more expedient given the size of the group if you do the transporting._

Ione nodded almost imperceptibly to her son maintaining her mental focus on Sheba. _Apollo has forewarned me that you may wish to know what he means by transporting you, Sheba. The world of the Underground is a magic one, and what he speaks of is instant travel. Everything will go dark for mere seconds and you will feel weightless in those moments before we land in the throne room. It is perfectly safe, and there is nothing to fear..._

Sheba heard Ione explain the transportation system and was wary. She shivered as she remembered the void before landing. She didn't know where everyone was or if they were still with her. It was so cold and empty, she couldn't even hear the whispers she had grown used to.

Knowing his mother had explained Apollo nodded to Shadderocke. "Then we had best be off. The King has probably been expecting us by now."

Ione pulled an amethyst sphere from the very air itself, which glowed with an aura of power. But when Ione created the crystalline sphere Sheba was astonished. It looked harmless enough. Ione cast the sphere to the ground where it burst in a brilliant light before all went dark. Sheba couldn't believe Ione would shatter such a beautiful creation! But that thought was hardly formed when the girl was nearly blinded by the brilliant aura surrounding them. For the space of a few moments it was possible to feel as light as a feather until the surroundings began to brighten. Slowly the image of the court of the Goblin King faded into view.

The bright spots before Sheba's eyes faded into dark but not a cold and empty one. She could still feel the strong presence of the female centaur, as well as a seeming disembodiment. When they landed in the throne room, her body felt heavy after that experience, but not immovable. Taking a cue from her military contemporaries, the girl bowed low to the man with the artistic style before them, and then stood in attention until asked to sit. Her king's bow was nearly imperceptible.

Jareth sat rather nonchalantly on his oddly shaped throne that looked eerily similar to a pair of horns. One leg was thrown over the arm of the throne, but that ease was soon replaced by respect for another king. Jareth stood and bowed primly to Shadderocke nodding with a sort of half-smile to the general and captain. He quirked one eyebrow in Sheba's direction, but did not comment on it. Ione and Apollo swiftly assumed their places on either side of their king. Jareth with a wave of his hand created chairs for the guests, and the centaurs provided themselves with resting couches more suitable to their shape.

"Please be seated," Jareth invited sitting once again somewhat lazily on his throne. The centaurs and indeed all but Sheba were certainly used to Jareth's unconventional style, which was strange even to the Underground at times. Although looking at it as through Sheba's eyes, Ione wondered what the young girl would think of Jareth's unique taste in clothing and lazy manner of seating himself with one leg thrown over the arm of his throne and the other drawn up to rest on the seat of the throne. She missed entirely in considering how her son's human half looked like a carbon copy of Jareth. The only true difference was that Jareth would never pierce his ears, which were more closely related to those of Elves. Apollo had a fairly prominent earring dangling from his left ear since the centaurs enjoyed sensitive almost animal hearing without the excruciating pain of the Elves and Faye. She decided she would have to be vigilant concerning the girl's thoughts since the girl was so easily embarrassed by the centaurian style. The centaurs waited until Shadderocke had seated himself, certainly in a more dignified way, before they took their repose upon their own resting seats with all the dignity of their race. Jareth then raised conversation again once they were all comfortable to a degree. "I must admit to some curiosity about the nature of your visit this time, Shadderocke; but first how are things in your world? I confess it has been too long since my last visit there."

The chairs that seemed to appear out of nowhere next to each member of the Jaborean party startled the girl. She tried very hard to hide her puzzlement and took the seat beside her as gracefully as possible when invited to. When seated she took the liberty of eyeing her surroundings, noticing that the walls also glittered like the sand she fell in on landing. She thought it was an aftereffect of the brilliant light. She also noticed and was appalled by the Labyrinth's king's lazy manner. He seemed to be careless with his feet flung over the side like that. She didn't understand why no one else noticed it. The girl sat stiffly in her chair, irritated with this king's manner, but unable to do anything about it. If she were still nothing more than the dye merchant's daughter, she might be able to teach him some manners. But also if she were nothing more than the dye merchant's daughter she wouldn't even be here. She beat back or attempted to beat back the temper that was growing inside her. She tried to think of other things, like wondering how her sisters were doing.

King Shadderocke was discussing his mines; he loved discussing his mines. "A small band of vagabonds have been harassing gold miners' families, but that was settled easily. The vagabonds aren't very organized."

Ione hid the smile that threatened as she listened to the girl's opinions. Shadderocke and the others may have grown used to Jareth's wild manner, but it appeared the girl was shocked yet again. Ione could tell the child had not been outside her own world before. She was glad the girl hadn't explored far enough to see the display of rather horrid weapons Jareth displayed on the high walls. The weapons were safely out of reach from all but the king and centaurs, but they were cruel and vile things! At the same time many of them were as beautiful as they were useful on the battle field. Ione's favorites were the Elven-wrought wave blades, sleek, beautiful... and deadly! There were wicked battle axes and barbed spears twice as tall as a man! Weapons of mythic proportions, along with heavy long bows and black-feathered arrows. They were meant to impress and frighten, and Ione couldn't help but be slightly curious what the girl's reaction would be.

Jareth smirked reading the disdain in the girl's eyes. Dare this little mortal be appalled by him? He decided she would prove an interesting toy. Normally he just intimidated Shadderocke's green soldiers that were brought to him. He had never before seen a woman in their ranks. This should prove interesting even if she was still a child really. Ione had informed him the girl was a bit sheltered and shocked by the centauress lack of coverings. He smirked in her direction again wondering if she was used to men in tight breeches then. He certainly was not known for hiding his natural beauty. He pulled a crystal from the air just as the centaurs did, but rolled it around on his hands as he listened to Shadderocke. By the ancients, he wasn't sure if he could listen to much more talk of the mines if they weren't so valuable to his kingdom! "The vagabonds never have been, my friend. As long as nothing has been disrupted I see no reason for major concern. It sounds like it was settled reasonably. I must say I was worried when you entered my kingdom this time. Such a small force! Including a child no less! Really Shadderocke I'm surprised at you bringing a human female to my kingdom!" Ione was quite used to Jareth's teasing tone, and by now Shadderocke surely was too. As a king, Jareth often teased visiting monarchs to keep conversation lighter. It was simply his way, and no one questioned him on it for they all had mutual need of friendship.

What was this sloppy king saying about her king? That he was foolish? How dare he! She balled her hands into fists. Her body grew tenser and tenser. She was ready to leap out of her chair, and he was smirking at her! The snake! The girl's travel cloak was billowing out as well as the cloaks of those nearest her. Her party noticed this and saw it as a warning. General Paine who was closest to her grabbed her arm and whispered, "No, Sheba you can't do this!"

She felt his staying hand and heard his stern voice, but she was blinded in her temper. She tried to step forward, but couldn't move. Her military accoutrements were pulling from her. Being a greenie, she didn't have many, but what she did have was spinning away from her. The captain caught Sheba's still barely sheathed sword and tried desperately to keep it from hurting anyone.

Since Ione had never seen the girl react in anger, she had no idea that she was a threat. Since the Jaboreans seemed to know what was going on, Ione deemed it best to let them handle it. Apollo glanced towards his mother with a hurried query of what should be done to which the elder centauress responded to wait it out. In a way Ione needed to test the girl's knowledge anyway, and there was no foreseeable danger.

Jareth's inevitable smirk returned, and not knowing what had set the child off, knew only that the mood needed lightening. "Honestly, Shadderocke, I would think you could control your own guards! Do you train them to throw temper tantrums these days?" Jareth could not see the girl's thoughts like the centaurs and therefore knew not that he was the cause. The king shook his wild golden mane tsking softly.

Sheba had enough. First he says King Shadderocke is foolish, now he was insulting the way the military was run, which in turn insulted the general. She tried to break free from the said general's grip. She was definitely going to teach this sad excuse of a man some manners.

"Let go of me! He's insulting everything I know my country to be." Shadderocke was getting annoyed at the battle between King Jareth and Sheba and for the first time began to wonder if he made a mistake in allowing her to join the army in the first place.

"General, please take her outside." The general happily obliged. He stood up, bowed to both kings, as well as he could with Sheba still fighting him. As the general and Sheba left, Tig lost his grip on Sheba's sword, which spun away toward the object of her anger. Those left of the Jaborean party got out of their seats, eyes wide. They knew very well what this situation could lead to, and neither wished for Jareth to die.

Gone was the smirk that habitually graced the Goblin King's face. If he had thought her previous outburst was childish, this took the cake! The centaurs' were surprised when Sheba rose attempting to break free of her commander. Dissension among the ranks was a sight they had never before seen! Ione began to worry about her decision to let them handle the girl as Sheba seemed to intentionally fight their control of her and her iron weapon. Did the girl not realize what a serious breach of etiquette unsheathing an iron sword in a Faye court could be? She would have snatched the sword out of the girl's reach had not Shadderocke spoken. But as Sheba's sword spiraled toward Jareth, all three Labyrinthians stood quickly to their feet. This was a deadly breach of conduct! For Jareth, standing at full height as he was, made him taller than men; and the centaurs already stood nearly twice as tall as a normal human. Standing together made the three Seelie seem overpoweringly dangerous, but Ione's reflexes were the quickest. "Hecat!" (Stand aside) she ordered Apollo. "Hautalango!" (stop sword) Sheba's sword bounced off thin air, which shimmered and showed itself as slightly violet surrounding Jareth before the sword could do any damage. The centauress' fierce gaze turned toward the retreating back of the green warrioress, but it was not her place to say anything at present.

88888

Outside and at a distance to be out of earshot from the proceedings in the throne room, General Paine gave the girl an earful. He didn't at present have a task he could give her. He gripped both her shoulders with all his strength to get her to focus on him, because she was still raving about Jareth insulting her country.

"Sheba Seller, pay attention to me!" The general used her last name, the name that identified her as common. She was scared; no one else in the guard ever did that. This was the first time she heard it since she started training under General Paine. She did something wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. Her complaints grew weak, all her strength had failed her. The only thing that kept her on her feet was the general's hands holding her shoulders. The trade that her king had needed wasn't going to happen and it was all her fault.

"Can I apologize…to both kings?" She looked up, for the general was taller than her, pleading in her brilliant eyes. She stopped fighting, all her wrath was gone.

88888

The simple removal of the girl would not soothe the Goblin King's ruffled feathers. He was a lot of things, but not insulting. Yet there was a spark in the girl that drew him like a moth to a flame. Jareth's mismatched gaze rested on the door that the General had departed through. "King Shadderocke, I feel I must apologize if I have been offensive to you or your men, but I see we are both in need of repose before we can speak again. Perhaps it was foolish of me to seek immediate discussion. I should like your permission to deal as I choose with this girl for her breach of etiquette in my court." Nodding to Apollo he continued. "Lord Apollo will see you to suitable chambers as well as for General Paine when he returns. I ask only that I have a chance to see to the girl myself." Jareth was within his own kingdom, and he knew he could hardly be refused. Shadderocke alone may sense the deadliness of his calm voice, but the captain was certain to feel it.

_Jareth, keep in mind that she is human. You saw the way she reacted. She is ignorant! But killing her may only make the situation worse with Shadderocke._

Jareth lowered the barrier around his mind long enough for her to hear his thoughts. _I will do as I see fit, Ione U!_

Ione backed away from the contact properly chastised. Jareth sighed inwardly. That was why she was not a proper match for him. He won far too easily! He returned his full attention to Shadderocke knowing he had really only given the monarch one choice...

(Please read and review! It's that nice little button at the bottom of the page… Go on you know you want to!  )


	5. Trouble this way comes

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

AN: Ok, guys... It's a little difficult to thank reviewers if we don't get any reviews... We don't think we could possibly beg any more than we already have. My co-writer cries when we don't get any reviews. :'(

88888

v. Trouble This Way Comes:

88888

The three furious and extremely tall Seelie intimidated the much smaller King Shadderocke and Captain Tig. They knew what a dangerous enemy King Jareth could be and feared for Sheba, but it was perfectly within the Goblin King's rights. The Jaborean king nodded slowly and shared a solemn glance with his captain who carefully went to retrieve the greenie's sword. It would be best that way, for twice that special sword got the girl in trouble. He held it close to his body until he could put it in his quarters. Both the king and captain fell in line solemnly behind Apollo. No words were exchanged among any of them until they passed the general and Sheba. Sheba was sitting on the floor, looking rather pale, while General Paine stood beside her. The general was a bit unnerved himself by the fear he saw in his king and comrade's eyes. The girl was trying to phrase her apology correctly, when her king mentioned rather quietly that King Jareth wanted to speak with her, alone. She looked liked a trapped animal when she looked up to the general. He was afraid, but he knew there was no other choice. He kept his voice level for his countrymen's sake.

"If you wanted to apologize, here's your chance."

"But alone…"

"It may be best."

"But, but…"

"No buts! Do it now!"

"Fine, I will!" She walked confidently down the hallway back towards the throne room. General Paine smiled quickly; the girl just needed a little edging in the right direction. But he soon grew worried, because if Jareth wanted a private audience with her it couldn't be good. He hoped she'd be able to protect herself if things grew messy, then he also morosely fell in step behind Apollo.

88888

Sheba opened the doors gracefully, without losing her step and immediately started her apologies, which weren't as graceful as she expected. She soon grew to rambling and repeating herself. "I'm terribly sorry for how I acted. I realize I wasn't a good representative for the country that I held so dear to my heart. If I insulted you I'm sorry and if I wronged you in any other way I'm sorry for that too…"

Jareth's fierce mismatched gaze pierced into her like daggers as he held up a hand to silence her ramblings. "I am not interested in a few formalities, mortal! We take threats to our lives very seriously! A rambling apology will do little more than annoy an already tense situation…" He appraised the girl slowly wondering what allowed her to have this lack of fear. What was it about the occasional mortal girl? He stepped down from the dais where his throne sat closing the distance between them rapidly with his long stride. "You leave me with the rather perplexing dilemma of what to do with you, child…"

Sheba stepped back a few steps as King Jareth came down from his throne. She didn't realize how tall he was when he was sprawled across the throne, but she was used to people being taller than her. Though King Jareth's steps were a bit menacing. But she didn't understand his claim that she threatened his life. "How could I have threatened your life, Your Majesty, if I wasn't allowed near you? Nor do I have any weapons with which to strike you down."

Jareth's glare did not waver. His icy stare was worse than chilling because he held power, and he knew it! His satisfaction at her discomfort did not show, but he was incredibly pleased that she backed away. "In not so many words, you are telling me you simply travel to a new place without learning their customs?" With a rather arrogant tilt of his head he smirked down at her. "I suppose I could tell you that bringing a weapon made of iron to this kingdom brings all sorts of rules with it. I suppose I could tell you that by unsheathing a sword made of iron you are threatening death or extreme pain to any creature of magic." His gaze returned to hers laced with contempt. "But why should I have to explain these things to you, silly child? It is the duty of guests to learn this information before they arrive so as not to offend their hosts!" He had the girl backed nearly against the wall opposite his throne. "Your ignorance of our customs is no excuse for it still remains your fault that you did not attempt to understand from those who had been here before!" He knew very well he was invading the personal space of this girl, and he was enjoying every moment of her discomfort. Leaning down until his face was mere inches from her own he growled in a low tone dangerous as a cobra before it strikes. "What do you say to that, foolish mortal?"

Perhaps Sheba should have paid more attention to the message, General Paine read to the troops, but there was nothing she could do about it now. King Jareth was also uncomfortably close in front of her and the wall was cold against her back, just as cold as the look in his eyes. In trying to evade the trap that was closing in on her, she turned her head and shimmied down the wall. There were advantages to being small and she felt quite small and vulnerable at this moment. She snaked past his black boots and stood up as tall as she could behind him with her arms crossed over her small chest. Her black hair flurried about her head like a cloud. Then she replied to his fierce query in equal tone to bolster her failing courage, "You're right I am foolish, but my sword is gone from me. So it no longer poses a threat, and I probably won't be getting it back any time soon." She continued in a more reasonable fashion, "By the way, you have lovely boots."

He followed her movement with his gaze turning as she tried to get behind him. So the girl didn't like feeling trapped? Few did, but she wasn't going to cower before him. He hadn't had a challenge in a while. Not since…NO! He refused to think of her! "You think this has anything to do with you still posing a threat?" He smirked when he heard her last comment. "An attempt at flattery!" He quirked one eyebrow to match his smirk. "Well, it is a nice gesture. I am quite fond of my style, but I don't think it's going to get you anywhere." How many times did the girls cajole him to get what they wanted from him? No, flattery no longer worked. "But I don't think anything can be accomplished at this point. I am afraid you shall have to wait until my mood betters." He produced a now familiar crystal in one hand and without further discussion tossed it towards her feet.

So Jareth can make crystals too, but they look more like bubbles. Where was he going to send her with it though? She didn't have much time to contemplate before it shattered at her feet and the aura surrounded her. In moments Sheba was carried into the dark void of travel, but once she landed in her destination, it did not lighten. Chains rattled in the dark, damp, enclosure. Gradually a small amount of light filtered through a small opening in the ceiling. It was the only source of light, and all around was utter darkness. An oubliette…

Ione's thoughts were still with her for the centaur still claimed her mind, but she also noticed the menacing feelings of Jareth. It was his crystal that carried her, was it not. But he did not land her smoothly as Ione did. The first sensation she felt on returning to her body was pain and she cried out. But Sheba didn't understand why it was still dark, unless she was in the dungeon. A dungeon would explain the damp walls; it would be deep in the earth. But that didn't explain the faint light coming down from the top. At least there was light, but the cold and the damp and the loneliness were more easily felt. Loneliness, the girl hated being alone and feared it. She paced and shivered as her fear rose up, but her power was useless for now as she saw in the last meeting with King Jareth. Her knowledge of uselessness only increased the loneliness. She called out to Ione in her mind. If she knew Ione was around she knew she wasn't sent beyond the reach of contact to any living being. This deep dark hole felt of dead things long forgotten. Does King Jareth want her to die here? She hugged herself and ducked her head low as her fear rose up, smothering her.

_I should have stayed home and worked for father until I got married. I never would have caused this trouble. I wouldn't be in this dark hole._

88888

While Sheba was in the oubliette, her king had words with her commander. "Why did you bring her if you knew she could be a threat? You yourself said early in her training there was an incident on the archery range!"

"Yes, but that incident was settled and nothing of similar proportions has occurred since, since coming here I mean. I honestly wasn't expecting such an outburst."

"So you say, but you saw that it was."

"I couldn't react until she started! I don't know the girl's mind, Your Majesty," said the general realizing his place before it got out of hand.

"I heard that, General Paine."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, "he replied bowing and continued, "I should remember my place if Sheba is to know hers."

"Yes we all should." King Shadderocke sat down in a plush armchair. He suddenly felt like a great burden lay upon his shoulders. "You are dismissed." The general bowed again before departing. As the king saw him leave, he took a book from the shelf next to the chair and began to read, not really comprehending the words.

88888

_I have not left, Sheba... I will keep an eye on you, but I dare not interfere with my king's wishes.._ The centauress' voice sounded far off for she dare not intrude too much. Ione's voice was still audible, but not as much so as Sheba was getting used to.

That slight contact was helpful until a chorus of cruel voices was heard. Before long the centauress' quiet speech was a distant memory. Whispers started to echo around the girl, but these were audible not within her mind. There was no hint of the stillness that remained in the centauress' tone. It seemed many invisible creatures were talking all around her in the blackness of the oubliette. Whispering and laughing at her fate...

'This is an oubliette...' there were pauses and moments where the whispers bounced and echoed all around until the voices came from everywhere and nowhere at once. 'A place you put people... to forget about them! forget about them... forget... forget...' A chilling laugh echoed on the end of those phrases. Jareth intended to enjoy her fear of the dark place...

88888

Ione couldn't help but hear the thoughts spoken by the other members of the Jaborean party. They were worried it was plain, and Ione could only hope she could do something about it. With resolve Ione walked in the direction of the throne room. She entered to find Jareth grinning over an image in the crystal before him. She could see a frightened Sheba in the oubliette. While Ione was not pleased with the girl's conduct, she did not see the need to terrify the creature. "Jareth, why torment her so?"

"Because she needs to be tamed!"

"What is it in her that sets you on this course of grief?"

"That is not something I will share..."

"She reminds you of Sarah, doesn't she?" Jareth glared at the centauress. No one else in the kingdom would dare mention that girl's name in his presence. "She isn't the same, Jareth. You cannot punish the girl for what another did to you!"

"Enough!"

"No, Jareth. I love you too much to let you continue in this manner." She knelt before his throne so she could look into his eyes. "Release the girl, Jareth... I beg of you!"

"I will release her after the oubliette, Ione U. Satisfied?"

The centauress nodded. "Your word she shall be freed is better than nothing. Please, Jareth, don't make her afraid to ever venture out again." The centauress left not sure what else the king had planned but assured the girl would not remain a captive for long. She sent Elvish servants to the three members of the Jaborean party to make sure they had everything they required.

88888

The girl wanted to climb up the slippery walls to get to that light she could still see, but the voices sounded like they were coming from those same walls! She curled on the slimy floor she's been avoiding sitting on and covered her ears, but it was useless. She screamed that unearthly shriek to drown them out. This was worse than anything that has happened in her short life.

88888

The captain had finally placed Sheba's wrapped sword in the closet out of sight. He'd been holding it and remembering how it was used in the past. The girl was very skilled and would be an excellent soldier on the battlefield, but this place wasn't that battlefield. He sincerely hoped it never would be! The denizens of the Labyrinth would have an advantage no matter where they were, and if they were to become the enemy, the army was bound to lose. The variety of soldiers in King Jareth's army would give him more of an advantage with or without magic skills. All the different species have different strengths. Captain Tig feared he may have to raise this question with the general, but it was very likely General Paine had already thought of it and feared it as much as the captain did. The captain couldn't stand the way his thoughts were going. An elf servant knocked on his door and asked if he needed anything. He wanted to shout, "Yes I need to know about the girl! The girl that's been locked up with King Jareth for the last 3 hours!" Captain Tig said none of that, and asked for a hot meal instead, though he was far from hungry.

Similar events were taking place in the other two rooms the party occupied. None admitted what was really on their mind. King Shadderocke was still attempting to read, but inside his mind he was thinking of deceased father. The man never allowed a woman in the army, perhaps he knew of many women like Sheba and assumed all were like her. But King Shadderocke liked the girl. He recognized she was very young and wouldn't pursue her, but not everyone is like that. His father would surely be furious if he chose to pursue her anyway. He hoped Jareth wouldn't either. A knot grew in his stomach as an elf servant knocked on his door and asked if he wanted anything. The king had the same response as his captain and asked for the same hot meal, although he feared he wouldn't be able to eat it.

The general was pacing. He was scared about what was happening to Sheba, but he was angry at the same time. Angry that she got into that mess and angry at himself for not warning anybody, her included. When he heard the knock at his door he had to regain his composure quickly. He opened the door to a servant asking if he wanted something, same response, same request. As soon as the servant left, he returned to pacing. King Jareth was taking good care of them, but what was happening with Sheba?

88888

Ione could do nothing but listen to the fear in the girl's soul. Jareth was doing well if scaring the girl out of her mind was his goal. She saw hot meals being delivered to the three Jaboreans and nodded with satisfaction. She hoped they knew that Jareth was not angry with them. She decided she would visit each in turn for they all seemed to want word of Sheba... She would start as was proper with King Shadderocke.

88888

Jareth grinned and traveled to the shadows. With his heightened Faye senses, he could see better in the dark than the human could. Cloaked in an ebony cape, even his golden tresses would not give him away. "Had enough?" the whispers continued with a sinister snicker. "Learned thy lesson?" From the darkness a gloved hand stroked the hair out of her eyes. "Poor child..." the whispers deepened to a suddenly familiar though not perhaps welcome voice. "Such a pity..."

Sheba watched as the day faded away. Her voice was hoarse and she was both hungry and thirsty. No food was brought to this deep, dark oubliette all day. The echoes of the sinister voices faded into one and it was right next to her! It was King Jareth's voice. She curled up tighter and whimpered. There was no way out. She couldn't get very far away. He was touching her and she cringed. King Shadderocke didn't touch her, but King Jareth was, in a dark room. She couldn't see anything. What was he going to do now? What did he mean by 'such a pity'? Was he going to torment her more? She couldn't imagine anything worse than this!

88888

A knock at King Shadderocke's door startled him from his reverie. He put the book on the bookshelf, just realizing he wasn't really reading it, and answered the door in as dignified a manner as he could with the invisible weight on his shoulders. He was slightly surprised to note it was the Lady Ione at his door, but he schooled his features not to show it. He gave her a slight bow out of respect for her race and ancient wisdom and invited her inside. Perhaps she would have news of Sheba or a request from Jareth.

"I believe you would be comfortable sitting, but I don't seem to have a suitable couch in my room." He looked around and was greatly unsatisfied that his guest couldn't be comfortable, without using her magic.

Ione smiled to the king with a salute. "Think nothing of it, Highness." She created a seat for herself with ease. "The king is aware I can provide my own seating so he doesn't see the need to provide them in rooms for guests. But I worry not of my own comfort. You and your men have been pacing your rooms and ignoring your meals. I come to find out why..."

88888

He was silent for a few moments. He could feel her fear as almost a tangible presence before him. She pulled away from him though he couldn't say he really blamed her. What did he want? This girl confused him, and he wasn't used to it! His gloved fingers rested on her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I hope we shall not need to repeat this punishment, my dear... Oubliettes do not become you..." The hand on her shoulder moved under her chin until he had a gentle but firm grip on her neck. "I should hate to have to think of something worse..." His hand squeezed her pretty neck just enough to get his point across.

The girl felt the Goblin King's hand move to her neck. Her eyes grew wide in the darkness. He was going to kill her! She shivered and her mind raced. She wasn't ready to die, especially not in this dark hole. If she were to die, she would prefer it to be in battle, but she couldn't fight and she couldn't move her head to escape his grip. She closed her eyes tight to stem the tears she felt coming. She didn't normally cry to hold tight to what respect she could get from other soldiers. Soldiers don't cry. She certainly didn't feel like a soldier right now. In a flash of light Jareth was gone, and Sheba was alone in a dark place. Sheba felt him let go when a brilliant light penetrated her closed eyelids, but did she dare feel relief? The surface she was on was much softer than the cold and damp floor of the oubliette. She also seemed to be magically dried and dressed in a soft night robe. A candle flickered to life seemingly of it's own accord revealing in its soft light that she was lying on a bed and the candle was on a bed-side table.

Ione inclined her head as she felt Sheba's presence shift to the room that had been prepared for her. She winged a thought of thanks to Jareth. But she could also feel the very real fear in the girl. _Jareth, she needs someone to train her. They don't have anyone in her world._

_Sounds reasonable... I shall think on it..._

(Yep, read and review! We LOVE getting those!)


	6. Relief?

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

Disclaimer: Oops! Forgotten a few of these. Oh, well, no loss… We're still not making money off this…

Authors' Appreciation List:

Moonjava- (Tigerose) /Does a happy dance all over the room, ignoring glares and exasperated sighs from her muses/ You just made my day! Thank you so much for reviewing! (Ione) Whoohoo/Joins Tigerose in happy dance until her muses complain that there's no room for them to have a happy dance/ Thank you VERY much my dear! I was beginning to feel a bit lost that no one was reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, love. It's the calm after/before the storm so to speak... /clamps hand over mouth to keep from giving too much away/ On behalf of the muses: Joel & Christopher (Tigerose); Jareth, Erik, Haldir, & Legolas (Ione) - we thank you!

88888

vi. Relief:

88888

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a bedroom. Was the oubliette a nightmare? Or was this the dream? She wandered the room touching everything. A plush aqua armchair and a small bookshelf in the corner nearest the window… a window! There was a window here! She ran to it and stared out on a starry sky, but she still wasn't sure this was real. As she looked out she ran her fingers along the rim, shook the curtains, and stuck her arm outside. The air felt real; the window felt real and the armchair and bookcase. She went to the other end of the room and found a small but empty wardrobe. What will she wear in the morning if this was more than a dream? Her hunger pangs were still with her, so maybe it wasn't a dream. How could she get something to eat? The girl went into the corridor outside her room to ask, but the hall was empty and it wouldn't look good if she wandered the hall in a nightgown and bare feet. Would King Jareth allow her to eat? Perhaps instead of strangling her, he'll want to starve her to death, but why the nice room and nightgown? Her feet were growing cold, so she sat on the bed with her feet and legs under the blanket.

88888

King Shadderocke didn't know Sheba was relatively safe for now. He took his place in the armchair after Ione sat down, still carrying the invisible burden. How could he explain? "We're all worried about the fate of Sheba, the green recruit that came with us."

Ione submitted one of Jareth's servants to her will in order to take a hot meal to Sheba's room. "You'll be pleased to know, Your Majesty that the girl has been released. However, I'd advise giving her some recovery time. The King is not known for light punishment." The centauress smiled hoping she could allay some of the king's worries. "Don't worry, my lord, she should be fine in a couple days." The centauress turned her thoughts to the girl's abilities. Her glistening hide shivered thinking of how wild they were. A few years more and Sheba would probably kill someone by accident. Thinking carefully over her next words she put them hesitantly to the king. "King Shadderocke, is there no one else with the same gifts in your world? It seems strange to me that she is so untrained yet in your guard... Forgive me if my words are out of place..."

King Shadderocke was expecting Ione's question. Sheba's powers always brought questions. "By her gifts, I assume you mean her power of telekinesis. No, there is no one else; at one time there may have been many like her, but not any more or if there are they hide it much more easily than she does. I didn't realize she had this power at first, because by my reign it was nonexistent. We thought it was."

88888

Sheba was startled by a knock on her door. What if it was King Jareth again? She was in a nightgown and her clothes were gone! Her heart was pounding in her ears, but if it was King Jareth, she couldn't let him feel any more slighted. She opened the door a crack and found an elf standing outside with a tray, but she didn't recognize them as such. She saw a person with pointed ears. She opened the door a little wider and took the tray smiling her appreciation. She still didn't trust her voice and shut the door quietly, although it felt rude. But she was in a nightgown and bare feet, which is far from proper attire for meeting people.

She breathed deeply of the pleasant smell of warm food. To her it was heavenly, no matter what were the ingredients. She ate ravenously, also improper, but she didn't care at the time. All that mattered was filling her complaining stomach and cooling her parched throat. The food and drink were satisfyingly real. But when she was done she didn't know what to do with the tray.

88888

Ione nodded slowly absorbing the information. "My lord, I cannot stress enough how important it is that she be trained in these matters. If she is left much longer without someone to help her contain her powers or stop her outbursts, she will surely kill someone by accident! If she does not learn to control her power exertion, she could also kill herself..." The centauress' voice trailed away. The thought of the girl dying, no matter her race, simply from lack of training was not a pleasant one. She sensed when the girl had finished her meal and sent a servant to collect the tray so as not to discomfort the girl further. She knew Jareth had not given instructions to feed the child, but her punishment was at an end. And Jareth himself had seen to her cleaning… She decided she could not accept any blame if he grew angry.

88888

Soon after Sheba had finished eating, she heard another knock at the door. Again she opened it only a mere crack. She saw another person with pointed ears asking for her tray. She passed it through the crack and smiled at this servant too. Someone was looking out for her. Was it Ione? Or was it King Jareth? But King Jareth threatened her before he left her in this room. She shivered at the memory. It couldn't be him. When she shut the door this time, she took inventory of her body parts, touching her neck, her face, legs and arms. She also counted all her fingers and toes. When she assured herself she was whole she snuggled under the blanket, pulling it all the way up to her chin and tucking it tightly around her body, cocoon style. She stared at the door until she fell asleep, but it was a restless sleep. She was terrorized by nightmares of the day's events.

88888

Ione could see she'd given the king much to think on so she stood gracefully her seat disappearing instantly. "Well, tis late, King Shadderocke. I should leave thee to thy rest. It is my hope that King Jareth will be able to discuss matters with you tomorrow. Rest well, my lord." Bowing she left to return to her own chambers.

88888

Jareth could not resist. He had watched the servants bring the girl food, and he had watched the child devour it. He knew from looking at the elves that they were under Ione's power. The centauress felt bad for the girl he knew. For a brief moment he wondered if Ione had felt similar when she had received the gifts the mortal now possessed. He watched her until she fell into a fitful sleep. He knew he was the cause of that unrest. In a moment of indecisiveness he transported himself to the girl's room, but once there he was unsure of what to do. The girl was writhing pulling the linens of the bed free from her tossing and turning. He crept closer trying to discern if she would say anything to clue him into her dreams. Pulling a crystal out of the air he opened within it the thoughts of her mind. He was the king of dreams, they were his realm; and he summoned Sheba's to his attention...

88888

Ione walked to her chambers, but she stopped when she sensed Jareth had entered Sheba's room. She knew the girl was sleeping. But she could do nothing about it and simply continued on her way. She worried though. Jareth could do just about

anything to her in her dreams...

(Yes, yes! Read and review/watches email with eager anticipation/)


	7. Dreams

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What... /innocent smile for good measure/)

Authors' Appreciation List:

larinacargiale: (Tigerose) Oooh! Another review. Happy, happy, happy! Thank you for reviewing. (Ione) Yippie-skippies! Since you are in need of dream sequence, here you go, love! Fraid I let my fellow authoress make the dream a bit scary, but never fear... My Jareth muse and Legolas muse conferred on a way to save the day! But if I am to know you because you are keeping me on an evil cliffhanger... TURN AROUND IS FAIR PLAY! No seriously I'm on about 30 cliffhangers at the moment, love... Shall have to be a bit more specific than that! ;) But I can see you used an email I was unfamiliar with... Tricky! You do realize that I am now on a cliffhanger to find out who I know you as... /groans at the injustice of the world/

88888

vii. Dreams:

88888

Sheba was cold and alone. Mocking voices followed her as she raced through more dark passageways. She was running in circles, bumping into walls. It was the oubliette, it had to be! The walls were slimy and sticky. When she pulled her hands away, they smelled of blood. She hadn't killed anyone. Was it her blood? She was falling, drowning. The blood smell grew thicker; her whole body was soaked in it. She was dead. She had to be dead, but she was still running. How could a dead person run? She tripped and couldn't get up. She was stuck to the floor. Another presence was there, an evil presence. She had to get up!

88888

King Shadderocke still sat in the armchair. He was stunned, utterly stunned. Sheba could kill herself? Would Jareth allow someone to train her? It was his kingdom after all. There would also need to be someone willing to take the risk to train Sheba's mental powers. Who would do it? Ione first brought it up, so she may, but she would still need Jareth's blessing for such an undertaking. Sheba didn't make a very good first impression on the king. The whole idea was risky on both sides, but Ione said it would get worse. What a dilemma!

88888

Jareth watched the frightened mortal running in her dream... The presence of blood disturbed him. Was it possible that he had frightened her so badly? Nightmares were always tricky things to deal with because they involved fear. Holding the crystal straight in front of him he lowered his arm while the crystal hovered in the air where he'd left it. Slowly the orb expanded and once it was large enough, he slowly stepped into it. Jareth very nearly cried out from the pain of entry into her mind. He had been unprepared for that difficulty. He reasoned that it had to be a combination of her fear and her power. He remained quiet and silently followed her course trying to decide what to do. She was so frightened... Remembering her fiery spirit that helped her defy him before her own king, he began to wonder if he had gone too far. He stilled the frightening whispers that spurred her on adding in his own voice in comfort. It was different from any tone he had yet used with her. "Why do you run, Sheba... There is no need for fear... You are safe at last... No one has come to hunt you down..." Jareth shifted the damp and cold feeling of her dream to a warmer and softer atmosphere. He couldn't make too many changes without waking her. It was still her dream, and whether she knew it or not, she still had most of the control. She would have to warm to the comfort in order to leave the oubliette of her dream. She could hurt herself if she stayed this way too long. He remembered when Ione had been trapped in a nightmare of her past, and the Centauress had much more control than this girl... It had taken the combined effort of Apollo and Isis to get Ione free, but then the Centauress' memories were much worse than this nightmare...

Sheba heard the mocking voices change to a gentler tone. Was it Ione? No, it was a man's voice. As the cold dark passages were growing warmer, she remembered her male friends and family left behind, her father, Drake Smithy, and particularly two of his former apprentices, Eric and Davide. Both are now journeymen. Davide asked a lot of questions about her when he was there; some were jibes at her being a woman working in a man's job. He was fairly harmless.

Eric was different. He pulled at her hair when it grew out, and was always attacking her femininity, but after a few threats by the loose weapons in the shop and a few good **thwacks** from his master he straightened out real good. She laughed at the memory, coming unstuck from the floor in a fit of giggles. Eric was very nice after that. She was wary at first until she could feel he was sincere. Sometimes she went into town with those two boys. They shared many jokes and good times. She always kept her woman's honor with them, but her father worried about the friendship. She was very aware of her woman's honor her whole life so it was an unnecessary fear.

88888

King Shadderocke took a nightshirt from the closet to change into. If Jareth was to meet him in the morning, he must be rested. He was assured Sheba was released from the Faye's custody and that there may be hope to avoid another such incident. He wanted that hope to be secured. Despite the king's insistence on sleep, it was long in coming.

88888

Jareth watched her memories from a distance not wanting to push his way in just yet. If he moved too fast she'd become frightened again. Gradually he decided to nudge her dream safely away from danger. "Oh, look, my dear. You'll need to change those clothes." He leaned over to wipe some of the blood off her with a soft cloth though he made sure to stay out of her sight. He did not want her to see him. He was certain the sight of him would frighten her again. He kept careful watch on the feelings of his surroundings. If she grew frightened again the sky would grow cloudy and the air would grow cold. Cleaning her skin, he noted how flawless it was. She was a beauty, but he could not think of that now he reminded himself. He was trying to calm her not frighten her again. From viewing her dreams, he could tell that, while a woman, she had not yet begun to think romantically. He noted with pleasure that he had at least made a slight impact in that regard, but it was not enough to warrant what slipped into his mind...

Sheba thought it was Davide speaking. "Oh, yes, you're quite right, Davide. I certainly can't go to dinner like this even if it is only to Uncle's house. It's a shame father can't accept this situation. We never do anything wrong. Father doesn't like me working at the smithy shop either. You'll have to wait outside, I'm afraid." She walked into a stone and clay house, scrubbed her face and hands and changed into a green hand-me-down dress. The color was faded, but it would do. She was obviously uncomfortable in the dress and kept smoothing the skirt. Her uncle would expect her to be dressed like the lady she was becoming. On exiting the house, she smiled at the forge-darkened copper haired face she put with the voice in her dream. She saw this face's blue eyes grow big. Yes, she looked like a girl, but Davide always knew she was one so why should it matter. She smiled more widely as she and Davide stepped into another stone and clay house, where a small feast was prepared. Uncle was having a party. Her brother-in-law Drake and older sister Ashandra were there with their bald baby boy, Tate, and some of Uncle's friends and their wives.

Jareth tried to hide his shock at seeing her in a dress. He knew she was projecting a face onto him, and she wouldn't recognize him unless he didn't play along. But this was going to haunt him! Sheba was beautiful! He concentrated on Sheba's memories of who she imagined him as so he could play the role right. He could never get over how large human families could get! Faye children were rare without the influence of outside blood as a balance for their immortality. Yet Sheba had four siblings plus extended family! He eagerly watched and listened...

"Sheba, is this the man you want to marry?" Her uncle asked. Drake looked at both her and her uncle curiously from his place across the table and Davide shuffled his feet also watching her. He surely couldn't let that happen. It was against his apprentice contract, and Sheba knew that.

"Uncle, you sound like father. We can't marry. We… Davide is an apprentice to my brother by marriage. It's against his contract." She turned to where Drake and Ashandra were sitting, and uncle turned that way too.

"But when you are free from your contracts you can marry. We can hold the celebration right here. That is if your father will agree." Sheba's father didn't get along with his brother.

She remembered their fights and she fell away from the feast and Davide. She remembered harsh words exchanged at the last visit before the uncle stopped coming. She was very young and hiding in her room. She was afraid daddy would beat him up. Daddy was the older brother. The world got dark around her again. Those harsh words echoing in her mind. Daddy said he would disown uncle if he didn't get his life in order. He was tired of uncle borrowing money daddy didn't have. She cried in her dark bedroom.

Jareth knew he couldn't mess with her memories too much, but he decided Davide needed to comfort the girl. He could certainly shade it into what she wished would happen. And he could let Davide act a bit more out of character and more like him if it was something that hadn't actually happened. This was a dream after all... He fudged a bit on the ages they were in her memory as dreams were wont to do. Sitting beside her he pulled her closer so she could cry on his shoulder. "There now, Sheba. You needn't cry..." How he wished she would be able to cry on his shoulder instead of her familiar friends'. "Grownups are always arguing about money..."

She heard the gentle Davide voice next to her and clung to him. She needed Davide now. "Oh, Davide, why daddy hate uncle? He always so nice. He make little toys for us. Maybe daddy stop yelling at him if he made toys for other children too." Gaining more confidence, the scared little girl ran to her uncle to tell him her idea. The big uncle lifted her up and hugged her but couldn't hear what she said. He was sad. Sheba was mad at her daddy now for making him sad. Because this was a dream, she made a storm instead of flying things. This was a development of her power. Her daddy was scared and she smiled wickedly at him.

"You sent uncle away!" She grew into a very tall little girl in her dream. She could hurt her daddy for being mean to uncle. Then uncle came back even though he was sent away and told her "no, no." Her uncle loved her daddy even though daddy sent him away. She listened to her uncle and went back to her room with Davide.

When she first saw Davide at the smithy shop, he was a scrawny, funny boy, but she saw that scrawny boy grow into a strong, serious man as they worked together. He never took off his shirt no matter how hot it got in front of the forge. The closest he got to it was rolling up his sleeves. When he was older that exposed a brawny forearm. Once she dared him to take off his shirt, it was a silly childish request, or was worded childishly. He tickled her bare neck and said he couldn't comply, because ladies were present. She smiled in her sleep as she lay much happier in bed, and touched the place on her neck where Davide loved tickling her. In her mind, Sheba tried to evade his fingers and answered, "What ladies? Ladies have long hair and wear dresses."

Jareth worked hard to fight back the grin that threatened to spread across his face. He would not have refused such a dare normally if he were not trying to remain in character for her. He decided he liked this tickling spot that Davide had on the girl. He would have to remember that. He was worried that she didn't seem to want to be a girl and he heard himself saying, "You're going to have to admit to your gender eventually, Sheba." He knew that was something she remembered and he was supposed to say.

"I don't want to be a girl. All everyone can do with a girl is marry them off to some scabby rich guy. Ashandra and Louise were lucky, they didn't have to marry scabby old guys. But that may be my only choice if I let myself get married off."

Jareth forgot his character momentarily when she mentioned her reasons for disliking marriage. Looking hurt he added in words she did not remember… they were his own… "I'm not a scabby old guy." He caught himself once the words had left his mouth. Fortunately she didn't seem to notice and answered right back.

"But you can't marry until you reach Master rank. But if you marry you'll have to take off your shirt." She winked and smiled.

Jareth forced a blush to his face knowing that was how she expected Davide to react to her comment. Such a comment would normally have been an invitation to him. Because of their magic, which they could use to cover their tracks, Faye often had what some humans considered to be 'loose morals'… He knew he should depart now. The child was safe in her dreams. But...he didn't want to leave… More and more he wanted to know about this girl. For one of the first times he wanted to know what would make this girl smile instead of cower… Sarah had brought out his passion in him, but this girl brought a completely new and unfamiliar feeling that he could not place… Who would have thought that a mortal child who had not yet seen one and a half decades of life would bring a new discovery to a creature who had lived centuries?

(Please leave a contribution in the little box! Please review!)


	8. Good Morning

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What... /innocent smile for good measure/)

AN: Nice long chapter so enjoy and don't forget to tell us what you think:)

Authors' Appreciation List:

Larina: (Ione) /poke poke prod prod/ Come on Larina, there must be more chapters to your story too! Anyways nice long chapter for you to enjoy. ;) There will probably be a couple meaty chapters until we have some sparks fly between Sheba and the gorgeous Goblin King. Hope you like my reviews of Crime Scene Witness cause yours are sustaining us in our time of need for this story!

88888

viii. Good Morning:

88888

Sheba was stirring in her sleep and fluttering her eyes. Her instincts told her it was morning, but she feared leaving Davide. He was her best friend and confidant, but as a journeyman he had to leave to get his Master's rank and as a soldier she had to wake to the bugle, though she didn't hear one. Her last thought of Davide was him going off on his journeyman trial, with his bags packed and across his shoulders. She caught a brilliant white smile, before she released him and shook herself awake. Her blankets were scattered, why didn't she notice that while she slept. There was someone else in the room! She grabbed her closest blanket and quickly swaddled herself in it.

Jareth continued to play the role given him, until he noticed with panic that Davide was leaving her as she began to wake! He retreated from the dream, but he was not fast enough. She woke faster than most mortals for some reason, and he did not have the chance to retreat from her room. Watching her scramble for modesty, he knew an explanation was due. "You were scared senseless… We couldn't have you go stark raving mad on your visit to the Labyrinth…" Jareth remained in the shadows of her room, but back in this setting there would be no chance she could mistake his voice despite the fact that he was not angry with her and rather surprised at being caught.

Sheba ignored King Jareth's explanation. She raised her voice at him, also ignoring his class and their positions in the kingdom. The oubliette was gone from her memory for the present. "How dare you go lurking in women's rooms while they sleep!" She didn't want to think of what he was doing during the night. She pulled her body into a tight knot under the blanket, just as uncomfortable as the king at present, but fearing to express it.

Jareth's face expressed annoyance as he stepped out of the shadows and leaned closer to her. The early red–gold rays of the sun played with his fair complexion and feathery hair. It was the fire in his eyes that would attract the most. They were not the icy cold blue they normally were. They seemed to be alive made of liquid sapphire and turquoise! "If sleep is what you called that, my lady," he stated speaking in a low and once more dangerous voice as he glanced at the state of her bed linens. "Then perhaps I should apologize for pushing you out of what I believed to be a nightmare..." Sheba cringed when King Jareth once again marched very close to her face. She realized she was scared of him and the oubliette came back to haunt her rather quickly.

He smirked knowing she was uncomfortable at his nearness especially when he leaned closer. "I'm not a scabby old guy, Sheba. I can be generous, or I can be cruel..." In one swift motion he pulled a crystal from the air and disappeared in a shower of glitter. Not much later a knock on her door revealed a servant with her clothing, which had been cleaned and looked almost new! She could not know that Jareth had seen to it that anything that looked worn had been replaced by tunics made of the finest cloth...

She shivered and pulled her blanket closer about her body when he disappeared. The knock at the door startled her, but she knew this time it wasn't King Jareth. Still with her blanket around her she answered it and thanked the servant for bringing her clothes, before closing the door quietly. She dressed quickly, barely noticing the soft new cloths she now wore, haunted by what King Jareth may have been doing while she slept. Davide wouldn't sneak into her room like that. Davide..."I'm not a scabby old guy." Davide said those words in her dream! AHHH! Jareth was in her head! The Rat! The Snake! She hated the king of the Labyrinth! She stomped and pounded the walls, ignoring her bloody knuckles. She was stuck in this place, with...him! She cursed the man with as many choice words as she learned from the military life as she could remember.

88888

Ione cringed hearing the foul words that Sheba used. Why were humans so base! Did she not realize that Jareth had just shown her a great mercy? A Faye or Elven woman would have probably been easily seduced to him from his kindness. Instead this girl used the longest display of crudeness that Ione had ever heard! She waited until she knew all of the Jaboreans were awake before carrying out her orders from the King. _Apollo, see to your orders... _ She subjected two servants to carry an order to the General and the Captain, but she personally would bring the message to Shadderocke. Knocking on the door, she called to the king within. "Highness, I have a message from King Jareth..."

88888

King Shadderocke had only just changed his clothes when he heard Ione at the door. He had to comb his hair to have a sense of presentableness. He did it as carefully as he could without putting–out the Centaur. He went to the door, presentable and eager. He was hoping for a message from Jareth and hoping it was good. Of course he schooled his countenance to avoid the boyishness of being overeager. He bowed and apologized for keeping her waiting, and again invited her to sit. In the officers' rooms servants came with the same message also startling them. They had expected news from King Jareth, but the men were barely awake yet presentable.

88888

Sheba had finished her fit of temper, noting a strange displeasure at her behavior that wasn't her own. She was washing the blood off her hands in a basin by her bed. Blood on her hands seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember why or how. After washing her hands, she looked out the window. It was a beautiful morning.

88888

Ione was patient as always for the King to be ready before appearing at the door.

"Your Highness, King Jareth bids me tell you that he will speak with you, the General, and the Captain once you have all had the opportunity to break the fast in your rooms." She awaited Shadderocke's response even as she monitored the response from Paine and Tig. She had to be prepared for possibly three questions at once for the servants sent to the other two were extensions of her at the moment for their comfort. She knew none of them would be open to hearing her speak to their minds. She hoped the King and General would learn to accept it when Sheba learned to train her thought to them and read theirs in return. She felt guilty at letting down her barrier enough for the child to have felt her displeasure, but at least it had stopped the girl's fit of rage. She was glad that she'd had the presence of mind to keep the girl from actually reading her thoughts, but connected to her children as she was, she knew Apollo and Isis knew the exact reason for her annoyance...

When Ione stated her message, King Shadderocke was hesitant to ask his first question, but the officers had no qualms. "What about Sheba?" They knew she had made him mad, but she was still part of their group and they liked her. They were hoping he might give her an opportunity to redeem herself and they wished it too. They were willing to let her try.

88888

Apollo knocked on the girl's door once she had calmed. He wasn't the king's biggest fan despite his resemblance, but he had at least learned to accept his King's rule and commands. He could not speak revealing who was at her door for his voice also sounded similar to Jareth's to the untrained ear. He knew the girl would likely never open her door if she thought Jareth was on the other side…

Sheba opened the door and gasped, "King Jareth!" Then she quickly backed up towards the wall near the window. From this distance, she saw a better image of him, and noted his horse body. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was the male Centaur, Ione's son Apollo. "I'm sorry, Apollo. You surprised me." She glanced to her recently–made bed, smiling. Everything was in order. "Will you come in?"

As Sheba spoke and backed away, Apollo pinched the skin of the bridge of his nose between his eyes in exasperation. Lowering his hand he responded to her apology. "No need to apologize, Lady Sheba… By now I am rather accustomed to such a reaction from those who chance to see my appearance." He knew he certainly hadn't helped matters. His human form was dressed in a black silk shirt of which the ruffled v-collar came to a point near the middle of his muscular abdomen. Other than the sleeves and the ruffles of the collar, the shirt is constricted by a tight form-fitting black leather vest. He had black gloves on his hands, and a golden pendant, which was an exact replica of the King's. With his matching hairstyle, the girl could be forgiven the fact that he was much taller than the king mostly because of his Centaur body. Upon her invitation, Apollo entered the chamber and allowed a seat for himself though he waited for Sheba to sit before he did so.

"A servant will bring food for you to break the fast, Lady Sheba. Once your needs are seen to, I am under orders to show you the Labyrinth today..."

88888

Ione felt the response from the soldiers before she heard the king's. Fortunately they were close enough together that she could answer them simultaneously. "Sheba is not invited to this meeting, my lord/sir/."

(AN: answer subject to who is talking. the two servants said sir)

"The King does not desire a repeat of what happened yesterday. Today she will be entertained by Lord Apollo while business is taken care of between you and King Jareth/the two kings/."

The Cardish king was somewhat relieved that Sheba wasn't coming; it would avoid more embarrassing incidences certainly. It would probably be best for her anyway. The general wasn't sure it was best; Sheba will have to learn to deal with other countries, peacefully, one way or another. But all three men would be happy to avoid embarrassing incidents. The captain thought she might learn more about the country and understand its king better, through one of his trusted knights.

88888

Sheba watched the Centaur make a seat for himself. Why didn't she think to ask him if he wanted to sit down? She sat down in the armchair by the window and hung her head, appalled at herself. Otherwise she listened calmly to him speak. The Centaur didn't ruffle her feathers half as much as King Jareth despite similar appearances. She was curious about the Labyrinth, all she saw of it was one deep, dark hole that will probably haunt her for the rest of her life, and what lay outside her window, which was the sky looking straight out or a town of strange little grey creatures, looking down.

Apollo did not comment on her discomfort. In truth he would have been surprised if she had asked for there were no seats in the room already suited to Centaurs. It would only have led to another uncomfortable situation. Some time later Apollo spoke up. "Your breakfast has arrived…" within moments there was another knock on her door. Apollo answered it setting the tray before her. "If you wish, I can heal those hands of yours before you enjoy your meal…"

88888

Ione could feel their relief mixed with uncertainty. She knew Jareth had reasons and therefore didn't question him. Gradually she felt other servants bring the breakfast for the men. While the servants she channeled through waited until the knocks were heard, she announced the King's breakfast before any warning of it came. Silently she praised Apollo's thoughtfulness…

88888

The girl was surprised when Apollo announced her breakfast before there was a knock at the door. She stood up to answer it when she heard the knock, but the Centaur was already there. Sheba sat down again rubbing her hands, and she still was when Apollo asked to heal them. She didn't think he noticed. She didn't want him to, but he did.

"They do look ugly, don't they?" She said rather light–heartedly holding them up. She remembered when she finished making new arrows after destroying the old ones. Three days she spent making them; on the third day her hands were raw. She was sent to the hospital to wash and bandage them but sent right back out, because she couldn't stand to waste another day. Her hands were ugly then too, perhaps uglier. She experimentally bent her fingers and winced. It would be nice to not have to worry about that. "Yes, please, Sir Apollo," she finally replied, then asking "Won't you be eating breakfast too?" She was concerned about eating in front of people.

"Your hands are by no means ugly, Lady Sheba. I can see they are accustomed to battle, and to warriors like my mother and I, and even the King, they are beautiful. As for whether or not I am eating with you, I am afraid it will not be so. Centaurs prefer to not eat in front of other races because we are a bit self–conscious about it. We have both a human and an equine stomach, and we must fill them both when we eat. The size and variety of foods that a Centaur must consume often make others uncomfortable." He removed his gloves showing for the first time what his hands, and by default the king's hands, looked like. They were slender and long, slightly effeminate even, which was one reason he and Jareth kept them covered when Ione and Isis did not. But upon closer inspection, one could see that Apollo's hands were also accustomed to war. There were slight calluses that could be seen as he settled on the floor in front of her to better reach her own hands.

Gently he took her hands as if handling a delicate rose. An instant sensation shot up her arm and Apollo let go to explain first what he was doing and why it would feel strange. "Sheba, I do not wish you to be frightened if you feel anything strange during this process. My family and I or any creature of magick will channel their energy through some place of their body. Most Centaurs and Faye choose to use their hands. I want you to understand that you also hold power and are likely to feel more strongly than a normal human whatever power I possess when I touch your hands. My power may be very similar to one you have already encountered, but do not be afraid for I mean you no harm..."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking he could feel Jareth's presence in the room. He was watching them from the throne room. Jealously... Keeping watch on Sheba's face and focusing into her eyes with his own intense ones, Apollo reached for her right hand. He hadn't told her that Faye would only touch the bare hands of their life– mates for what she needed would require him to allow her to touch the very center of his soul as he would be able to touch hers. If she were a normal human, it would not have been a problem for humans were notoriously desensitized. He had the control to refrain from interfering with her heart, but Sheba he knew had no such control.

Still watching Sheba's gaze, he placed her right hand between the palms of his two hands. The instant their skin touched he felt the wall of her emotions and power hit him like a ton of bricks! By actually touching her, he was invading the barrier his mother had put around her. Concentrating with difficulty, Apollo focused on the pain he felt in her. He knew the instant that Sheba began to feel his heart. Untrained as she was in this sort of contact, her attention to what she was feeling felt like a hundred daggers stabbing at his core. Laid bare before her was all the emotion he had felt in his childhood pain, rejection, and anger towards the one man who should have loved him unconditionally. Fortunately that man's identity was kept hidden from her. It was Apollo's most closely guarded secret. He felt her testing that resistance, and reinforced the barrier as he focused on speeding the healing of her mortal flesh. A tingling began on the raw skin of her knuckles, but he could tell Sheba's mind was elsewhere.

88888

Ione could tell that Apollo viewed the girl probably in the same light as he viewed his younger sister. He did not trust humans as much as Isis, but he was more willing to accept them than she was. Apollo had never lived in Aboveworld... Her concern grew, however, when she realized the method he would use to heal the girl. Apollo was not prepared for what the girl's untrained power could do to him! She tried desperately to warn him in her mind, but he was too intent on his mission to pay much attention to his mother's calls. She tried mightily to keep any concern out of her face and voice as she discussed things with Shadderocke, but Apollo was her son! And he was in grave danger! Her long tail switched against her golden-brown flanks uneasily...

88888

Sheba almost screamed at the intensity of the pain she was feeling. She tried to force up her own power to make it stop. Her torn knuckles couldn't cause this pain. It had to come from somewhere else. Apollo? She was angry at whoever could or would do such to him. Apollo didn't deserve such treatment, nobody did. Why did they do it? Who was it? When he let go of her, she felt spent. The tingling on her hands was a secondary sensation. She looked blearily at the food in front of her. Her body ached from the movement, with the remembered pain of others. She ate slowly and such pain was leeched out of her system, to her great relief.

88888

Captain Tig said that perhaps a bit of fresh air would soothe her, for the Labyrinth is a lovely kingdom. The general accepted that King Jareth had good reason to not want the girl's presence, but insisted that she needed to learn to live peacefully with other nations. King Shadderocke also accepted that Jareth had good reason, but hoped she may get a chance to redeem herself.

Ione felt the king's hope that the girl would be able to redeem herself. She chose for the first time in that visit to comment on something not actually spoken. "Never fear, King Shadderocke, King Jareth has already begun to take steps to see her redeemed of her actions." She did not tell the king that those steps involved his pursuit of the girl for they were not the only steps he had taken...

"Indeed, General, the child will learn. It would seem her first entrance to another world was a bit shocking and hopefully she will learn well from this experience..."

"I share your opinion, Captain. Fresh air can do wonders for a soul..."

88888

Apollo hid all his feelings of pain and exhaustion. He had not expected her to affect him that way. He was surprised when an outside source of power touched his senses, but he quickly recognized it. For the first time in his one hundred and fifty–some years of life, his father answered his needs before Ione could do so. It was so strange to be this close to his father. He felt the wild magick and strength invigorate him as he stood and rested on the couch that had appeared. He would not look weak, but he was a bit self–conscious when a servant arrived with a bit of food for him.

_A gift, son... Take better care of yourself from now on. You nearly gave your mother and I a heart attack!_

88888

King Shadderocke almost lost his composure at the knowledge of Jareth giving Sheba another chance. "Excellent!" he almost shouted. He did not notice that he never voiced his original concern, but even if he did, he knew Ione was capable of strange things.

General Paine paced as he spoke fiercely, "She better learn well, and I hope being surprised will never lead to such behavior again, especially on a peaceful mission. An attack like that is only viable in the battlefield, and she must also know to recognize her own battalion on that same battlefield."

Captain Tig was calm and hopeful, "Yes, and I hope the air does soothe the girl. I believe she'll need it."

88888

Sheba saw the servant bring another tray and said to Apollo, "I thought you didn't want to eat with me. Would that be enough food to feed both your stomachs?"

Apollo flushed slightly. It certainly had to be the first time that Sheba had ever seen one of the Centaurs truly uncomfortable… "Nay, Lady Sheba. This tray barely constitutes a snack for us… This is King Jareth's way of seeing to it that I take care of myself. The effect of healing you…" he paused searching for the right words… "was slightly draining to say the least…"

Sheba looked curiously at her guest. Wasn't it his pain that she felt throughout the process? He was hurt far worse than she was. She had led a charmed life, even as a commoner. She feared voicing her thoughts, because she wasn't sure Apollo wanted the pain revealed.

88888

Ione smiled at his exuberance, and looked to the tray of food. "As soon as you are finished, my lord, I will direct you to where King Jareth has prepared the meeting…" Similar messages were conveyed to the general and captain… but she paid close attention to the general's comment. "I believe, sir, that the King intends to address the issue of the girl in the meeting. I can say no more on the matter…"

The general paused at the messenger's last words. King Jareth will speak of Sheba? His curiosity and anxiety were piqued. He wanted to press the messenger for answers, but the messenger also said that he had nothing else to say on the matter. General Paine had to accept that and said no more as he finished his breakfast. Soon all the men were finished and ready to meet King Jareth.

88888

Apollo looked up when Sheba's thoughts reached him. "Do not fear to ask me questions, Lady Sheba. If I do not wish to answer one, I will politely tell you so." His cream tail swished over his flank absently. He had picked at the food mostly when her attention was not on him but rather on her thoughts. Centaurs truly were extremely self– conscious when it came to eating…

88888

Ione led Shadderocke while she had the servants lead the two soldiers. She naturally arrived first and waited a few moments for the servants to arrive with Paine and Tig. Outside the meeting hall, King Shadderocke stood with Ione, awaiting the male members of his guard. Soon the officers reached them, and Ione released the servants with orders to now attend their regular duties. Ione opened the door for the Jaboreans. Jareth was seated at the far side of the room at what would best be described as the royal end of the circular meeting table. Three chairs were arranged opposite Jareth with one obviously intended for Shadderocke directly facing the Labyrinthian king.

On Jareth's left stood the Lady Isis in the place normally reserved for her brother. In stark contrast to her mother. Isis had a bit more of a tan complexion and her brown hair was streaked with gold as was her tail. She had a golden circlet on her forehead and golden earrings proclaiming her mother's descendancy. Her brown-gold body was similar to her mother's but that was about all she seemed to have retained. Even her snow-white hind-socks did not possess the iridescent quality of her mother's. She was much more showy of her pristine body, which was why she was normally not allowed to meet visiting dignitaries. Even Jareth with his lack of dignified propriety felt she was too often out of place with human foreigners. Shadderocke had seen her rarely, but it was the first time Jareth had allowed Paine and Tig to see her only because he needed Apollo elsewhere. Her bright yellow choli top was trimmed with gold. Bright purple and blood red silks adorned her arms and were attached to the middle fingers of each hand so they flowed with her slightest gesture. The bright yellow fabric that covered the melding of her skin was belted with gold and a combination of bright purple, yellow, and red silks hung down her equine shoulders. She too possessed violet eyes, but they were full of mischief of the Faye more than the calm composure of the Centauri.

Isis was aptly named, but she smiled demurely when the Jaboreans entered the room. She heard a sharp command from her mother to behave and would have pouted if visitors hadn't been in the room. Ione took her place on Jareth's right as the Jaboreans took their seats. She studied them hoping Isis did not have too much of an effect on them... Jareth broke the silence once they were seated.

"While I am sure there are questions on the matter which occurred yesterday, I would prefer we discuss first the things which bring you here from your world..." Isis and Ione simultaneously shifted silently as they each cocked their right hind–hooves in rest as they settled in for the probably long meeting.

All three men bowed to King Jareth and took the seats obviously prescribed for them. King Shadderocke sat in the center directly opposite his host, with General Paine on his right and Captain Tig on his left.

The flashy female Centaur standing in Apollo's stead startled the officers, but they kept their composure, reminding themselves that King Jareth didn't have as strict a military dress code as they did. Only the kings spoke during the meeting. King Shadderocke responded to Jareth's query, announcing he wanted a trade. He first mentioned the failing portal; without it and the skills to maintain it, this may be his last visit to the Labyrinth. It also explained why he brought such a small guard. Because the portal was failing, it was safest to use it with small groups. The king removed the control from his belt to show Jareth and the Centaurs. It was safe for Jareth, because it was made predominantly of a copper and silver alloy. He left it on the table showing the weakness of his world transport system, before making more requests. His other requests were of medicinal and nutrient-rich plants. The nutrient-rich plants were mainly to enhance the lifestyles of his common people. He had a soft spot for the lower classes. The medicinal plants would be for everyone.

88888

Sheba heard what Apollo said but did not ask the question most pressing on her mind. She asked, "Why did you say healing me was draining? Was it because of the person that hurt you?" The last question hurt her to ask, "Do I remind you of them?"

Apollo could tell she had not asked what was most on her mind. "No, Lady Sheba. You cannot remind me of the one who left scars upon my soul, but the reasons I keep to myself. Healing you took much strength and will because I had to trespass the barrier my mother has around you. Getting past your untrained power was difficult for one as young as I. But I sense more pressing questions on your mind. Will you not tell me what they are?" He watched her consider his question and stole a chance for more food while she concentrated.

Sheba was still nervous about asking her most pressing question. She whispered as she shifted in her seat and rubbed her hands again, "Who hurt you?"

88888

Isis regarded the two men she had not seen before silently, but a smile hid in the corners of her mouth. When she changed resting hooves her human torso moved alluringly whereas Ione's changes were barely noticeable. She chastised her daughter silently. Isis was young, and she knew that Jareth's red–hot passion resided in her. The way the girl focused most on the younger captain and indeed even on the visiting king told Ione having the female present may not have been a good idea... Jareth almost didn't recognize how much of himself was in the Centauress. He ignored her temptation of the Jaboreans and focused on the task at hand. Jareth had picked up the control and carefully examined it before placing it on the table and listening to Shadderocke's further needs.

"What you ask for, Shadderocke, we have in the Labyrinth as you well know. Lord Apollo and his knights are very familiar with machinations, and the Fiery Forest under Lady Isis' control is teeming with plants of nutritional and medicinal varieties. But tell me, friend, what is the Labyrinth to expect in return for these favors as trade implies? If I know your reach for your subjects, you will need a significant amount of plants from the forest and the knowledge of my knights to use it..."

King Shadderocke ignored the female Centaur's attempts at his attention as he explained the wealth of his pride and joy, his mines. He had prosperous silver mines, gold mines, and coal mines. He was often discovering new mineral wealth in his kingdom, such as copper, also. The captain didn't have much else to occupy his mind, so he politely turned his face from Isis. He tried desperately to focus on King Jareth's comments and questions.

Ione sent a picture of her huffed frustration to her king and daughter along with a thought. _I think Shadderocke could talk about his mines for as long as I've been alive!_ A small smile showed at the corners of Isis' delicate mouth, and Jareth almost imperceptively moved his gloved hand over his own mouth.

Ione and Jareth could both tell that Isis was frustrated. Against Ione's will, Isis had spent a season with her namesake in order to learn from the goddess. She had returned a much different Centauress than when she had left. Isis was evidently annoyed that even the young captain seemed to be ignoring her. The king was understandable for she had seen Jareth go into passionate speeches about styles before, but the captain's snub hurt the young Centauress' pride! Jareth's gaze held a sparkle when they rested on the young captain. The king admired such dedication! Truly he wondered if Shadderocke knew what great assets he had in these men! He had no doubt that Isis would hunt them down later to pay for their ignorance. He'd seen her do it before. She was most certainly a heartbreaker… He wondered how long the captain would escape her in the remainder of their visit…

88888

Apollo was taken slightly aback, but he admired her trust in him to at last tell him. "I cannot reveal his identity, Sheba, but I will tell you who he is. It is my father that left such deep scars on my heart... He rejected me from infancy, and I have never known his true acceptance…" There was pain in Apollo's mismatched gaze. It had hurt to speak of, but he had in fact told her…

Sheba winced at the pain in Apollo's eyes and voice. "I'm so sorry, Apollo." She reached out to hold his hand but stopped before touching it. What if she was immersed in his pain again? She feared that pain and hated the father. How could a father reject his son? But her father rejected his brother. Which is worse a son or brother? Or are they both equal? Both rejected one's flesh and blood. She didn't realize it but her hands were situated as a set of scales measuring the intensity of rejection.

Apollo had replaced his gloves after healing her, but he didn't blame her for her reaction. "Rejection is always hard to take, Sheba..." He watched her weighing them against each other. She could never know what the implications of his father's rejection were. He should've grown up as the crown prince of the Labyrinth! He should've been cherished as his father's firstborn! His mother should've held a place of high honor. Instead he had watched his mother suffer for years... She was broken inside... Softly he touched Sheba's mind with his own. _Do not blame your father... There is much in the heart he may not have confided to you..._

88888

Jareth lowered his barrier enough to tell Isis to stop her advances in council. She sent him a picture of her pretty little pout though no outward sign was shown. Jareth smiled but turned his attention to Shadderocke. "There is one condition I would make of this trade, Shadderocke, and it brings me to the point of yesterday's fiasco. That girl in your army needs trained in her gifts. I can think of no one better suited than Lady Ione..." He glanced at the three men in turn before returning his gaze to Shadderocke. "What say you? You cannot afford to have her loosed upon your people until she kills someone. She can begin her training here in the Underground until she has some control..."

King Shadderocke twiddled his thumbs in his lap nervously, but carefully avoided any other sign of how much that idea frightened him, as he spoke, "It would be quite a plight if she did kill someone. I can agree to that, for the Lady Ione would be my choice also. We also must be able to check on her progress on occasion, in case success in such a lesson takes longer than my visit to your country." He feared it would too. He hoped the girl wouldn't be too frightened about being left behind. The general knew the wisdom in the suggestion, but he also feared what it would do to the girl. Once Sheba gets this training will she ever be allowed to go outside the Labyrinth? He knew she couldn't travel to other worlds without the help of the portal or hitch a ride with a magickal creature from the Labyrinth.

"Certainly feel free to visit," Jareth agreed. "I think I can guarantee from what I saw yesterday that the initial stage of her training will take some time, Shadderocke. In that case I assume the first priority of your trade agreement will be to send Apollo to oversee the repair of your portal. Mayhap you will wish for him to take you all back so you do not have to trust it has not fallen into further disrepair..."

Ione sensed a need to alleviate the general's unvoiced concerns. "Her initial training should be the only aspect that will confine her to the safety of the Labyrinth. Once she is capable of containing her power at all costs, she will be able to continue her training from her home. The key is that she train the power to contain herself and not cause any more problems when she finds herself in a new environment."

Jareth nodded to Ione's wisdom. "Indeed the Lady Ione has many knights in the fifth division so she should be able to take time off on occasion to visit your kingdom and continue the girl's training in Jaborex."

King Shadderocke nodded, "That may be best, but we cannot leave until we sign the contract and explain to Sheba what we have decided of her fate here. From what I understand, she is presently with the Lord Apollo, but we know no more about it."

88888

"It's still wrong to reject one's family," Sheba said crossing her arms over her chest. Although she was angry with her father, she didn't reject him. He was still family and so was her treasured uncle. Her father should recognize those family ties! Uncle does, but it's obvious he's younger by the way he speaks of father. He always sounds like he needs to ask father's permission to live. Anything he says about him has an 'if' in it. She wished her uncle didn't have to use 'if' so much. Why doesn't he just go to daddy and say how he feels?

Apollo watched the girl's reaction silently. "No one is saying it isn't wrong, Lady Sheba. But no one ever said life was fair either. If life were fair, you would not have had to suffer like you have without a mentor to teach you from childhood. Your Uncle seems to be the younger, and I know my sister often gives in to me out of deference to my status as her older brother. It seems he could have benefited from a bit more of your spirit, but it is not my affair to pry into without full knowledge of the facts..." He looked toward the window then back toward Sheba. "But where are my manners today? I was sent to show you around the Labyrinth, and I've kept you cooped up in your room! Shall we continue this discussion over a walk, Lady Sheba?"

(You know the drill… Read story review story!)


	9. Tour de Labyrinth

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

88888

ix. Tour de Labyrinth:

88888

"The people who do it say it's right, and I wasn't rejected. Badgered yes, but not rejected," Sheba said a bit huffily. She rubbed her elbows as she spoke, contradicting the anger in her tone. She was quite aware that her power could be raging out of her control, but she smiled when Apollo mentioned going outside. She wanted to go outside in the beautiful morning. She hasn't seen much beauty since she's been here. She stood up eagerly, saying, "Yes, let's!"

88888

Upon reaching the outside of the castle, Sheba was greeted by the sight of a pure white unicorn with a mane, tail, and corn of various shades of blue. The unicorn dipped his head at her approach. "Welcome to the Labyrinth, Lady Sheba," he said in a breathy deep voice. "My name is Shiloan."

Apollo saluted the unicorn with as much respect as he would King Jareth. "Shiloan has agreed to let you ride him for the day, Lady Sheba..." As soon as Sheba was astride the magnificent beast they set off through the Goblin City and exited to the junkyard. "This is the Junkyard more commonly referred to as the Fifth Division." There was a bit of pride in his voice as he continued. "My mother, the Lady Ione, is the Elder Knight of this division. Don't let its apparent disarray fool you though. There are countless treasures in this realm only waiting to be discovered." He leaned over and picked something up. Polishing it in his hands a bit, he handed it to Sheba. In her hands was a simple but elegant ring. "Nothing is as it seems in this Kingdom..." Shiloan said quietly...

Sheba gasped at the magnificent creature before her. Her eyes grew wide when he spoke to her. She didn't know what to say or do. When Apollo said she could ride him, she approached carefully to mount. She hoped she didn't hurt Shiloan when she took her great leap from the ground. Astride him she ran her fingers through his blue mane. It was so soft, like silk. She was surprised as they went through the Junkyard. It certainly was a mess, but her eyes shone when she received the ring. "What else is here, Apollo, Shiloan?" She thought it only proper to include the unicorn in the conversation. What the unicorn said was barely audible to her ears, but from what she did hear she was puzzled.

88888

King Shadderocke looked over the contracts. All was as said in the discussion. As he was signing the papers he said, "The young Sheba may remain on her explorations. She will need to know more about the country anyway for she shall be living here for a time." He looks up and continues speaking, "As for the plants I need, most are the usual for fevers, respiratory infections, and other infections. There has also been a rash of premature births in a few small towns lately. The incidents seem isolated at present, but my children are as important to me as yours are. I would need something to give those children a better chance of survival. A more nutrient-rich diet may also prevent future premature births, protein, calcium, b vitamins, and as we are mere mortals trace amounts of iron would be necessary too." He said the last in a different tone, as he remembered yesterday's fiasco.

88888

Shiloan decided he liked this human. Most easily passed him off as little better than a horse with a horn. He and the pegasui had the most problems of the mythic equines. Shiloan would never have tolerated a bridle or a saddle, but his movements were smooth for he could tell the young lady had little experience in riding. Apollo and Shiloan would often take turns pointing out various objects. There were many beauties in the Labyrinth that were simply hidden from the casual observer.

"My mother loves this division, because she is always finding something new!"

Shiloan nodded in the direction of the goblins with things piled high on their backs. "See those Junkyard Goblins, Lady Sheba? It would be impossible for the junkyard to be of any worth if they were not here. They may not be much to look at, but even the Lady Ione could not find things here if it were not for them. It is said that if you wish to find an item all you have to do is come here and ask Agnes, their leader. Whatever trinket you need, it is in the Junkyard.

From the Junkyard they came to a bolted gate. Apollo handed a mask to Sheba and put one over his own face. They seemed delicate almost as if they would break, but they were actually durable and just made to flatter the wearer. Apollo fitted a special one over Shiloan's nose. Strangely enough these masks did not hinder their talking or breathing despite the fact that they covered both nose and mouth. "We are about to enter Division 1, Lady Sheba. It is otherwise known as the Bog of Eternal Stench. I must therefore warn you that you must not step in the bog or you will stink forever. Since you are riding Shiloan, I don't see you'll have the need to walk. But just as a warning." The masks were charmed to keep the smell out so Sheba could experience the bog without the smell. There were actually many small creatures that were adapted to the bog environment. And the bog itself was not terrible to the eye looking very much like a swampy grassland.

Apollo and Shiloan picked their steps carefully even as they had in the junkyard. They met the valiant Sir Didymus who was the Colonel of the Knights in the division. He was back to guarding his new bridge against outsiders. "May we pass, Sir Didymus?" Apollo asked with a polite bow. "Why, yes, my esteemed brother knight," the gallant little fox-dog replied with a flashy bow. Shiloan also dipped his head to the fox-dog as he passed. When they were far enough away from the bridge, Shiloan explained to the girl. "I am afraid our gallant Sir Didymus is under illusions of grandeur beyond his size. We humor him for it has only gotten him into trouble once... But he is a valuable knight for he does not need a mask to survive in the Bog though I wouldn't dare say anything of his sense of smell... He swears it is as keen as the day he was born..." Apollo and Shiloan shared a chuckle. It was apparent the little fox-dog was well liked by both.

88888

Jareth watched Isis mentally ticking off the plants the king would need. "Fortunately most of those are grown in mass quantities. The only difficulty would be the Firestone flowers for trace iron. Gathering them is tricky because they do not grow in patches like the rest. I do believe that they can be grown in a greenhouse so we shouldn't have much trouble with filling your request. Does your majesty request these products already ground to medicinal form?"

King Shadderocke regarded the younger female centaur thoughtfully, "I do have a few physicians in my employ at the palace. There are also some in the cities."

88888

Sheba paid rapt attention to her tour guides. Sometimes she would add her own comments or questions, fuelling her guides' appreciation of their kingdom. This place is hardly scary, as her first experience may tell her. When Shiloan identified the goblins she had a name for the strange grey creatures below her window. She agreed they weren't much to look at, but was fascinated that they knew where everything was in the Junkyard, even more fascinated when she heard that Lady Ione needed them to do so.

When given her mask she rolled it in her hands, trying to identify why she would need it until Apollo explained the bog. Just the name frightened her. She immediately covered her face with the mask as she listened. She forgot to note that both her guides already wore theirs. The bog was a very different environment than what she was used to. When she was a child, her home was always within reach of a forest where she gathered plants for her father. She noted the plants in the bog. Some would be good to make deep, rich greens. And so many shades! As she watched the landscape, she almost missed the small fox guarding a bridge. He looked so funny! She smiled behind her mask and listened to what Apollo and Shiloan had to say to the little fox. His name was Sir Didymus. As they crossed the bridge she turned behind her, still watching Sir Didymus. At a distance away from the bridge, she heard Apollo and Shiloan's talk and laughed along with them.

Apollo and Shiloan were in their element! They rarely got to show off the kingdom to an outsider because the only outsiders who usually came weren't supposed to see the beauty of the Labyrinth. When they came to a large stone wall, it appeared that there was no way out of the bog. "Hang on tight, Lady Sheba," Shiloan warned. Though Apollo had come to trust the way the girl had been working with the unicorn, he used his power anyway to steady her. Gathering his strength beneath him, Shiloan gave a mighty leap and easily reached the top of the cliff as though he had merely been stepping over a log in his way. Apollo floated up to the top as soon as he was sure Shiloan and Sheba were ok. Apollo then removed his and Shiloan's masks with a sign for Sheba to do likewise. "Keep the mask, Lady Sheba. You have no idea how useful they can be in many situations." There was a sign of mirth in Apollo's face, which made Shiloan shift his weight and change topic. "Mayhap the Lady will learn to fly someday too?" Shiloan said this with what appeared to be a smile on his equine face. "Not until she has had much training, Shiloan. You know that," Apollo warned. "But we are not to our destination yet..." Walking across the wall, Apollo and Shiloan looked down an equally long drop into a dense forest. "Ready, Lady Sheba? Worry not, we will not let you fall..." Shiloan knew it was always harder to go down such distances than up for some people.

88888

Isis nodded her pretty head. "It is good that there will be some to know how to use it, but I deem the things you ask for will be easier to ship between our worlds if they are ground down. I can send multiple instructions as to their use or send one or two of our own healers as you desire. For many of these it will be important that they are not misused. The Firestone flowers especially... Used in small amounts the Firestone plant is the best way to get iron into a human's bloodstream. Use too much and it is lethal! Because of the nature of introduced drugs on a population, I would suggest that your healers be carefully instructed before they attempt to use these medicines..." While Isis was a natural tease and enjoyed a good prank, she still maintained her mother's deep and abiding respect for life. She hated to see someone die from ignorance.

King Shadderocke saw the wisdom in what Isis was suggesting, though was slightly tense, because he remembered a time when he could have used the idea with his father. When his father was king, the kingdom was very learned yet it didn't save him, and Shadderocke got his throne too young. "Yes, instruction would be very important to my people and if it is easier to ship in medicinal form than so be it."

Jareth nodded. "Well, it seems all has been arranged. Shall we adjourn? I shall leave to you to discuss the agreement with the child..."

_Isis, see to your part in this arrangement. _ Ione ordered as she watched the girl's gaze follow the young captain.

In a momentary breach of composure, Isis' gaze flew to her mother's. _But Mother!_

_No buts; do as you are told!_ Isis had a momentary pout, but it was soon masked. She hated it when her mother was so formal! Sometimes a girl just needs to have fun!

88888

Sheba stared at the wall, as it grew nearer. Was this another trap? She barely heard Shiloan's warning, but when she did, she leaned far forward grasping his sleek white neck. It was just as soft as his mane, softer maybe. "Don't let me hurt you, Shiloan," she whispered in a child's barely audible voice. When she noted their graceful landing, she felt safe again and smiled as she saw what was beneath them. "A forest! There's a forest down there! But how do we get down there?"

When Apollo signaled for her to remove her mask, she did so and attempted to return it to him, but Apollo told her to keep it. He said she might be able to use it on other occasions. She didn't know what those other occasions might be. The expression on Apollo's face indicated it would be certainly interesting, but it made Shiloan nervous. She felt him shifting his feet beneath her. She knew some people did that when they were nervous and Shiloan was just as intelligent as a person, just as able to do and feel the same. She was ever the more curious. The unicorn changed the subject saying she may fly one day. Her, fly? Humans don't fly. Apollo said she needed training to fly. "I could never fly, because humans don't fly. Where is our destination?" She didn't get her answer right away, as they floated down to the ground. Sheba was tense during the final landing. She sat ramrod straight with her fingers hopelessly entangled in Shiloan's mane. The mask and ring were in a pocket.

Shiloan shook his sea-foam mane. "You do me no harm, milady..." Sheba was glad when Shiloan shook his mane, it set her fingers free, which were growing numb as she held on with all her might. She was also relieved he wasn't hurt, although a bit surprised, because it certainly hurt her when Eric pulled her hair. Speaking of her hair, it still needed cutting, and now she had no way to do so. Shiloan effortlessly landed within the forest and turned waiting for Apollo who had once more made sure Sheba was settled before he came down. Arms outstretched, the palomino centaur floated straight down as opposed to the unicorn's glide. "Show off!" the unicorn snorted. As Apollo passed Shiloan the unicorn snaked his graceful neck out and nipped the centaur soundly on the rump. Apollo shrieked in a mix of human annoyance and equine protestation. However, Apollo curbed his natural response, which would have led to a male domination mock battle. As mythic cousins, they felt free to indulge in more equine tendencies with each other, but Sheba's presence limited them to more elite pranks.

Clearing his throat and giving Shiloan the eye, Apollo immediately began explaining about the Fiery Forest. "This is my sister's division, Division 4. The Fiery Forest is one of the wildest and most unknown sections of the Labyrinth. There are many plants here that simply wait to be discovered. Isis knows all of the known varieties, but they are constantly finding new species of plants." Although it didn't break either stud's stride, Apollo lashed out playfully at Shiloan's legs as they walked. Shiloan snorted and tugged playfully on Apollo's creamy tail. Good friends to the core, they continued through the Fiery Forest. Sheba was startled by the strange sound coming from Apollo's throat. It was like nothing she ever heard. "Are you all right, Apollo?" She got her answer when he cleared his throat and started describing the forest. Plants no one knows about, fascinating. She wanted to know more about this place. In the forest, Sheba was within her element. She always felt comfortable in forests. The Stone Maze was next and then the Hedge Maze. The Hedge Maze was different than what she was used to. She's never seen plants in an orderly fashion. The hedges were lovely nonetheless. She wondered how the hedges could have been arranged like that and how long it took.

They took her to meet William Worm in the outer rim where Apollo helped to shrink them all in order to accept the worm's invitation for a cup of tea. Even the King was wont to occasionally drop by for tea. Visiting the worm was interesting too. Sheba's never seen a talking worm before, but was very happy to join him for tea. She was growing a bit hungry as the day wore on. She sipped her tea slowly and a few times, trying to avoid showing how hungry she was, took one or two tea biscuits. Because she wasn't a noble lady she didn't eat very gracefully, taking large bites of her cookies. She thanked the worm kindly as Apollo and Shiloan led her away.

"There is but one more place, milady. The day is getting well on, so we must turn back soon. I hope this brief tour of the Labyrinth has shown the other side of our home. It is but a taste of what can be seen. My mother has lived here for several centuries and still she claims she has but scratched the surface of what the Labyrinth has to offer." One more stop. Where could it be?

Apollo looked to Shiloan quickly before revealing the last stop of the day. "We are going to visit the 7th division, Lady Sheba. My division is the most extensive and often referred to as the lost division. I have set a meal for us, and it should be ready by now." As Apollo and Shiloan moved toward what appeared to be a brick wall, the centaur promptly stepped through it as Shiloan followed. The wall was a mere illusion, and once Sheba passed through, Apollo lit a torch to light their way. Sheba didn't know what to make of the brick wall in front of her, even after Apollo stepped through it. Her eyes grew wide. What happened to him? Shiloan stepped through also and Sheba closed her eyes, bracing to get hit in the face. She didn't get hurt, but when she opened her eyes again it was dark. She gripped Shiloan's mane tighter to remind herself he was still there. Apollo had a torch. She wasn't alone in the dark, but she didn't loosen her grip. She was scared. There was a bit of a slope downward to the stone floor. "We are entering the Labyrinth's underground," Shiloan explained. Again the stone seemed to bedazzle with glitter the passerby. There was the faint sound of dripping water, yet the passages didn't really seem dank. Unless Apollo or Shiloan were talking there was no sound. That is, until they began passing rock faces in the walls...

"Don't go on!"

"Go Back while you still can!"

"This is not the way!"

"Take heed..."

The walls were talking again! She tried to shrink herself.

Apollo stamped a forehoof in annoyance. "Chill guys!" Unanimously a whine arose from the rock faces. "Those are the false alarms," Apollo explained. "They are here in case a challenger gets stuck down here. They get sorta cranky when someone's going the right way."

"Oh, no, you're..."

"I said forget it!" Apollo interrupted in exasperation.

Apollo told the walls to stop. What kind of power was this? Why couldn't she make the walls stop taunting her last time?

Shaking his head Apollo touched a spot on the rock wall, which opened a door beside his hand. "Well, dinner is served..." Upon entering Apollo lit other torches around the chamber and set the one he'd been carrying in an empty bracket by the door. In the center of the chamber was a table and a chair with one place setting. Situated beside the table with its appealing sumptuous meal were two long, high benches with assorted manners of grains, hay, fruit, and vegetables. Peculiarly enough one of the benches was situated so that Sheba could not view it when she sat down. It was the chamber itself that took attention, however. It was none other than one of the Labyrinth's many oubliettes. This one was far cleaner and less damp than the one Jareth had forced Sheba into, but it was still an oubliette no matter how light it was now. It was because of this that Apollo had sought to prepare her as much as possible. He never feared his division for he always knew how to get out of each oubliette, but he knew Sheba had not so fond memories of one of his charges. Sheba feared getting off Shiloan's back. "You won't leave me alone, will you?" She whispered in the high voice of a child.

"Don't be afraid in here, Sheba. You will not be forgotten here," Shiloan said gently. Apollo pulled out her chair for her. She took her chair hesitantly, because she was still very afraid. Shiloan told her she won't be forgotten, but she still nibbled at her food. She had such a grand meal, she had to eat some of it. The whole time she was eating she looked around the oubliette nervously. She was just waiting for the walls to start yelling at her again. She could look over and see Shiloan but not Apollo. She shouldn't stare while they ate, so she didn't look often.

88888

King Shadderocke removed the control from the table and reattached it to his belt, as Jareth gave him his copy of their agreement and adjourned the meeting. "I do believe this was a fruitful day. Thank you." He and the officers stood up and bowed to King Jareth as they left.

Jareth smiled magicking his own copy to its place in his study. He nodded to the king letting them free to wander about the castle for the day. He checked quickly on Apollo's progress and smiled seeing that they had reached the oubliettes. This should be interesting...

88888

A few flowers appeared out of nowhere and settled in Sheba's hair. "Don't fret, Lady Sheba," Apollo commented from behind her. "You are safe with us... And I know you're hungrier than that..." There was a smile in his tone even though she couldn't see him.

88888

King Shadderocke and his officers went back to their rooms and found food waiting for them. They were pleased to find it, and after scrubbing their hands, went right to eating it. They ate more voraciously than Sheba but still with decorum. After eating the officers walked to the courtyard, tired of being cooped up inside all day. For soldiers, staying inside too much is wearing.

As the soldiers reached the castle courtyard, sounds of training greeted their ears. The clash of swords rang true. Upon entering the courtyard two women were visible training in one corner. Upon closer inspection it was obvious that it was Ione and Isis, but they had both transformed their equine halves into more agile Elven shapes. Despite the fact that Ione rarely and with difficulty assumed this shape, both women were agile and nimble in the unaccustomed shape. They moved like acrobats with their curved Elvish blades flashing in the late afternoon sun. While Ione had advanced years of practice over her daughter, Isis' advantage was that she was more comfortable in Elven shape and had to concentrate less on her form. Both women completed their exotic look with skirts made of draped silk that allowed free movement of their legs. Isis wore her characteristic brightly colored silks while Ione was dressed in black. Had Ione thought of it, she probably would have laughed at Sheba's shock at the occasional fully revealed leg they sometimes showed in these practices. Once Isis realized they had an audience, such occurrences happened more frequently. Their feet were bare, but they barely stayed in one spot long enough for the women to care. Their hair was barely held back by headbands matching their attire. Jareth kept them in view as he continued to watch the party in the labyrinth. A battle in a different form between the centaurs was always worth watching...

(What are you waiting for? Review please!)


	10. Battle

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What… /innocent smile for good measure/)

Tigerose: depressed, no reviews. Doesn't anybody care about us? Isn't anybody at least curious about what's to come between our beloved Goblin King and this female soldier from Cardia? Lady Ione/sniffles/ where have all my wonderful reviewers gone?

88888

x. Battle:

88888

General Paine saw the women practicing first. "Tig, look at that. More soldiers enjoying the day. Shall we join them?" The general walked over to where Ione and Isis were practicing, bowed slightly, recognizing them. "Good afternoon, ladies, would you accept a challenge for a mock battle from us?" Captain Tig kept his eyes on Ione, knowing that Isis was still trying to enchant him. He hoped she wouldn't be his opponent, but if he could defeat her in battle, maybe she'll leave him alone. He half smiled at the thought.

Both women halted and turned towards the two soldiers. Bowing in their normal fashion, Ione smiled. "We would be delighted to accept your challenge, General." Neither woman looked out of breath in the slightest and certainly prepared for a challenge. Ione heard the captain's thoughts and had to mask her smile. Isis did not give up that easily! Ione and Isis simultaneously changed their long Elven two-handed swords for smaller and slimmer one-handed blades that were better matched to the men's sabres. Though the new blades looked fragile, like the women who wielded them, appearances could be deceiving.

88888

Sheba loved the flowers, beautiful white daisies, falling about her. She smiled as she caught one in her hand. She turned around to look at Apollo. "Did you do this? The flowers I mean."

Apollo smiled grateful he wasn't eating when she turned to look at him. He masked his surprise when a red rose appeared and landed in Sheba's lap. "We decided the setting needed a lighter mood," he explained. "After all, I would be a horrible host if I let you nibble away at your food from fear in my division." Shiloan tossed his mane as he nodded his sleek head.

Sheba whispered, "I don't understand how anyone could have rejected you, Apollo. My father would have given anything to have a son. If I were his son or you were his son, we would have made him the happiest man in all the worlds." The rose in her lap soon caught the girl's attention. Sheba lay the rose and daisy next to her plate and ate more ravenously. She truly was ravenous.

Apollo buried the effect her words had on him. He had never understood his father's rejection of his firstborn son. The tradition amongst the Faye was that a king's firstborn son held within him the power to rule the kingdom... Despite his pain, Apollo was happy to see the girl's appetite return...

88888

General Paine was Ione's opponent and Captain Tig, her daughter's. The captain wasn't pleased, but it was the ladies' choice. The captain and general circled with their opponents. The captain focused his attention on Isis' sword and tried to avoid anything else. He had to admit she was alluringly beautiful, but he couldn't let his mind be clogged with such thoughts. At present she was the enemy, an enemy he had to fight, one he had to beat. He wanted to win, he felt he needed to. He gritted his teeth and attempted his first strike. He had to knock that sword from her hands. Captain Tig hit the slender sabre, but he didn't disarm her. Maybe if he could strike closer to the hilt. He returned to his fighting stance and attacked again. He doesn't want to work with preliminaries; it gave him too much time to think. He did not want to think. He wanted to fight and win, forget his opponent was a woman, forget everything but the striking of metal on metal.

A small smirk similar to the one that came easily to the king could be seen on Isis' delicate mouth. The knights learned much from their king especially the Centaurs who were closest to him out of the Elders. So that captain thought she was beautiful? She would have to use that to her advantage! Beauty was often a weapon for her as much as her sword was. Many a knight from the other kingdoms of the Underground were easily swayed into losing their train of thought. She fully intended to use her freedom of clothing against the poor captain, and Jareth grinned at the prospect.

General Paine didn't have to worry about Ione trying to steal his heart; therefore he was much calmer going into his battle. He wanted to wait for Ione's strike to test her sword. He's never seen one such as hers.

Ione meanwhile was cautious of her opponent. She had never sparred with the general before and therefore was unfamiliar with his style. Her attack when it came was quick leaving little room for response before the knight was out of reach. It was more a test of her opponent's strength than an attack. Her sword was light, but strong! Jareth shook his head looking back toward the battle between Isis and Tig. Though the general was a seasoned warrior, Ione outmatched him in experience. Jareth was already confident of the match's outcome...

The general was surprised at the speed of the attack. He barely missed the tip. He must never let that happen again; he had to watch his opponent more closely. He circled again; he would strike first this time. Halfway through the circle he struck only to have his sword parried. That wasn't going to work.

Ione circled again warily to see how the general would react. She had surprised him, but she would be ready to hold off his advances. Isis danced away from her opponent's first attack letting the force of it be his downfall. His urge to win was blinding him to technique, which would prove to be a grievous error. She leaped out of his way showing a slender perfect leg through the colored silks. She knew well that her fighting stance showed an ample amount of cleavage for the young captain as well. She didn't ever intend to let the captain forget she was a woman!

She was teasing him. He knew it, but he was responding and hated it. His body was growing warm and it wasn't from exertion. Why was he stuck with this devilish vixen? He didn't come here looking for a mistress no matter how willing. He was now fighting himself. His hands shook as he held his sabre. He gained power from a foolish mistake he made in his early training. The reason he can't climb the ladder any further was because he did take a mistress and was given 20 stripes for it. Trainees aren't allowed such relationships. He gained his sanity from a burning agony on his back. He struggled long and hard to get what respect he had and still struggled. He wouldn't get caught again. He circled and struck with more prowess, fueled by anger and humiliation. He can still redeem himself.

Isis had all she could do to keep the smile from her face. So he had a mistress once! He wasn't a trainee anymore. Now he was a captain. With some manner of rank, the captain should be free now... He didn't have to be caught... She realized that his resolve was making him more cautious, but she would continue to be enticing for she sensed in him a weakness. Jareth admired his daughter's persistence. He had moved from his chair to stand by the open window though the crystal still showed Sheba with his rose.

The general circled again; perhaps if he tried a different angle. Behind her back? She'll turn too quickly, plus a sneak attack isn't sporting, but it is allowed in war. Everyone should be prepared for such an occurrence. Still circling, maybe he should let her strike first this time.

Ione sensed the general's idea, but she always saved her natural abilities until last resort if she wished to end a battle. Ione was unsure of how much the general was used to physical battle being combined with the battle of weapons. In her current form she had less brawn than the human but a properly placed shove could give her advantages if she took them. She was well trained both to take them without losing her edge and to make them. She also knew that she had much more upper body strength than the human would expect. Human females were inherently weak, but a Centaur was exceptionally strong and faster than the wind. Deciding to take the initiative again, Ione struck with an unexpected force. Quick as a flash her hip made harsh contact with the general's forcing him to check his balance before she struck at his sword again and looked to her defenses. Jareth shook his head. Ione would have sucker-punched or kicked where it mattered most to the general if he were her real enemy. She never failed to use the frailties of men against them in actual combat. It always amused him to what great lengths Ione would go to keep a friendly fight clean.

88888

Apollo was very quiet after Sheba spoke, but so was she. She was hungry and he prepared a good meal for her, well someone did. She forgot she was in an oubliette as she looked at her flowers and food. As she swallowed one more bite she said, "Thank you, Apollo and Shiloan. I had a good day today."

Shiloan dipped his head since both unicorn and Centaur had finished their meal. "You are quite welcome, Lady Sheba. If you are ready, we shall take you back to the castle now…"

Sheba stood up from her seat remembering to take her flowers. She was reluctant to leave such pleasant company. "Yes, perhaps these flowers should be put in a vase," she said quietly.

"A suitable vase awaits in your room, Lady Sheba," Apollo said with a smile. Shiloan stood close to one side of her chair so she would have an easier time reaching his back. "If it is acceptable, Lady Sheba, I should like to go on a walk with you again given the opportunity," the unicorn offered. As soon as Sheba was situated on Shiloan's back, Apollo took the torch that he had set aside and smothered the flames of the others with a thought. In the darkness, he cleared the oubliette of their meals and furniture leaving the oubliette as a challenger should find it. The rock faces were silent as they passed no doubt still in fear of Apollo's wrath or simply because Apollo kept the group from making any comments about being on the right path. Soon enough they came to some stairs spiraling upwards. The vaulted ceiling was high enough that Apollo and Shiloan could navigate them. At the top, Apollo unlocked a heavy wooden door to reveal they were back in the castle...

88888

So she wants to play rough. He can do that too. It took him mere moments to regain his faulted balance. Prepare for anything was his motto. As he parried her next sword strike he stretched out a foot to trip her up. As he was doing this he thought he ought to train his recruits in a similar manner more often. Sheba would be glad at such a chance at the men around her he knew. Perhaps Ione would continue the girl's military training as well as train her in her powers. The Centauri woman was a soldier. "Lady Ione, would Sheba still be allowed to train her military skills while she's in the Labyrinth? It would be a shame for her to trade one skill for another if she has the power for both."

Ione grinned. It was a good test, and the general passed. She caught the movement of his foot just in time to jump agilely over. "Well met, General Paine. I have met some that cannot abide such tactics. I assure you that Sheba's training would be interconnected. She is a soldier thus she will need to learn how to use her abilities in a battle situation. The two are impossible to separate, but she will gain knowledge of unassisted fighting as well." The Centauri woman remained in a cautious stance, but there was certainly no malice in her tone. This was a friendly spar between peers for her.

Captain Tig sneered at Isis. She would try to tantalize him again, but he won't bite, he won't let himself. His back still burned with his remembered flogging. He will remember that throughout this battle. He forced her sword away from him. Both swords were diagonally across the fighters' chests. Neither can win with their swords like that. He stalked forward glaring at the vixen. His eyes may not have the same cold intensity as Jareth's, but they burned like coal into the Centauri girl's pretty violet ones. He said not a word as he held his opponent's gaze.

Isis decided a bit of toying was required now. Slowly she brushed away the remembered burning sensation in his back. What he could remember during their battle was entirely subjective to her whim. She replaced the burning sensation with the feel of a caress soothing away any pain. A fiery mischief pervaded her violet gaze to match his own searing glare. She had never been harmed by her father's anger, thus she did not fear anger or determination in men. Instead she interjected an image of what might happen should the captain kiss her. She had learned projection into unguarded human brains very well, but what her mother intended and what she learned from her father or her namesake were often two different things… She savored the moment quickly then pushed Tig away from the deadlock in their combat resuming her fighting stance with a small smirk on her delicate mouth.

88888

Sheba looked thoughtfully to Shiloan, "I should like to walk with you again, Shiloan, but I don't know how long I'm staying. I would like to walk with Apollo too," She turned to Apollo, "But I fear I may not get many chances, for you're a soldier. At least where I come from, soldiers don't often get days off." Sheba did not fear going through the dark after her dinner, and the lovely array of flowers, which she still held, improved matters further. She sniffed her small bouquet on occasion. When her friends and she came out of the dark, she found herself in the castle and followed her escort to her room, where she found a lovely blue–green mosaic vase on the bedstand. She asked Apollo if she would get to see the rest of her party tonight.

Shiloan dipped his head in acknowledgement to her conditional agreement. "Then I hope the opportunity will present itself, Lady Sheba." Apollo nodded his head as well. "You are indeed right that we don't get many days off other than for assigned missions. However, like Shiloan, I too would appreciate the opportunity to know you better, Lady Sheba." They reached her quarters easily enough, and just as promised a vase awaited for her flowers. He listened attentively to her question and seemed about to answer until small sounds reached his ears. They would have been too slight for human ears, but Apollo and Shiloan both picked up on them due to their heightened animalistic senses. Apollo cocked his head to one side as they passed a window then leaned out to investigate. "Well, apparently you may see them any time now for the General and the Captain have engaged my mother and sister in combat…" He made room for the other two at the window so they could watch as well. Almost without looking, Apollo knew Jareth watched from the throne room…

88888

General Paine circled his opponent as he spoke, "I believe one must be prepared for anything on the battlefield, my lady, but I admit I wasn't prepared for my trainee's outburst yesterday. Perhaps now something good can come from it. I appreciate your strategy for training the young Sheba." He punctuated his statement with another sword strike. Lady Ione was very quick. She easily sidestepped his previous attempt to knock her off her feet. She was certainly prepared and he appreciated, even admired, that.

Ione parried the general's blow with a smile. "I appreciate your approval. I certainly hope you won't mind if I enlist my children's aide in her training as well." Ione initiated an intricate series of moves to see if the general would be caught by surprise or meet her challenge. "A soldier should never grow accustomed to a single opponent after all..." Ione's movements were seamless. She had been doing this for millennia and it showed. It was obvious that she intended to give the General every opportunity to show his own skill. She never once had resorted to the manipulative tactics Isis preferred.

"I know that she must be prepared for different tactics. Even at home, Sheba faces many different opponents," said the general rather distantly, because he had to concentrate very hard on Ione's intricate moves. He responded to the best of his skill, stumbling only once. "Darn flat feet!" he chastised himself, then smiling, "well, no harm done."

Captain Tig tried to shake his opponent's manipulations. He knew it was manipulation. He couldn't give up this battle, but his Centauri opponent was turning it into more than it was supposed to be. He had to clear his mind and just act to get any fairness with this wicked temptress. He circled around her trying to hide his reaction as he breathed deep, trying to think of nothing but his weapon. He knew her weapon all too well, but he didn't know her weakness.

Wicked…Did he just call her wicked? A temptress, yes, but she had always fought on the side of good. She met determination with a fiery one of her own. She refused to let him off easy! The Centauri guarded their weaknesses jealously, and she didn't mind placing that obstacle before him. She wished to toy with him for now pushing him close to breaking his will. Jareth could do just that with finesse, and she didn't want to get left behind. Her sword met the captain's but she did not present him with an opening rather a continuous show of what might be.

Captain Tig couldn't take the offensive anymore! He was losing ground! He defended his position as if he were fighting for his life. This Centauri temptress was too much. He felt he was being pushed into a corner, despite the openness of the courtyard, and he didn't like that. Formalities were forgotten completely. He wasn't trying to ignore or forget them either. He was never given a chance! He was now sweating freely from fear and exertion. He needed all his strength just to keep going! He'd never met an opponent quite like Isis. Sheba had a very strong will, but she was still very different from Isis.

88888

Sheba squinted her eyes as she looked out the window. Trying to identify the shapes of Apollo's family and her colleagues. "But, Apollo, they don't look like Centaurs," She gently touched the withers of Apollo's horse body pointedly, "they look like me." Then she moved the same hand that was against Apollo's withers to her chest. "How can you tell it's Lady Ione and your sister?" she asked.

Apollo's equine shoulder quivered beneath her touch, but he focused on answering her question. "Foremost, I can sense their minds. Call it Telepathic location if you will... They could take the form of a tree and I would know where they were. But as we are creatures of magick, we have some use of it..." Forming a crystal, which Apollo tossed into the air overhead, a soft blue mist engulfed him. In moments Apollo stood beside her exactly as he was, but with Faye legs and the completion of the King's style excepting the earring in his ear. "Mother and Isis change form to give each other a more challenging fight. Isis can contain her form rather easily, but my mother doesn't do so often so she expends more energy on concentration on it." He watched the warriors for a moment... "Would you prefer to watch from the courtyard?"

Sheba stepped away, now Apollo looked too much like his king. She had to remind herself he wasn't like King Jareth. She had to remember the horrific pain she felt when he touched her hands. She touched her neck, face and arms again as she remembered her own experience with the king. "Can you take the form of someone besides King Jareth? Then we can go and watch from the courtyard." The king scared her, which was evidenced in how her voice shook as she made her request. She tried to hide the quaver, uselessly.

(Please, Sir, I want some more REVIEWS!)


	11. Dangerous Dealings

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

Tigerose: Why do we even bother? Is anyone even reading this story? If you are reading, TELL US... /clears throat/ Pardon shouldn't let my desperation allow my temper get away from me. But Pleeasse review! Pretty pretty please with chocolate and sugar and whipped cream and sprinkles on top! mmmm... sounds tasty. I'd want chocolate and sugar, whipped cream and sprinkles if I were you. Lady Ione: I've done it! I'm successful! My co-writer is taking to begging too! Seriously guys, we want to know that we are writing for a reason.

88888

xi. Dangerous Dealings:

88888

Apollo sensed fear in the captain below. He wasn't sure he wanted to take Sheba to the courtyard only for her to witness his sister's triumph. But following her request he recalled that Sheba did not care for his king. In a few moments of shimmering mist, a young man who might have stepped out of a Victorian painting stood beside her. His long golden hair was tame and tied neatly back with a silk ribbon, and he wore a much more conventional style of clothing. The only clues that this young gentleman was Apollo were his earring and mismatched blue eyes. "Shall we?" He asked with a smile. Taking hold of one of her hands in his gloved hand, he formed a crystal and transported them both to the courtyard. Shiloan followed using his own magick.

Sheba stared at the new Apollo before her. He was gorgeous! She couldn't speak and her heart jumped. She shook her head vigorously to exit her trance and noticed he was holding her hand but she wasn't in agony. She looked at his handsome face in surprise, and then turned to his hand around hers. It was in a soft, black leather glove. Softer than any leather she'd known before. Which tanner made them? She gently stroked the material with her fingertips.

Apollo didn't show the nervousness he felt at the feel of her caressing fingers. He knew the king had sent him to escort Sheba because of the similarity of their appearance.

When they arrived in the courtyard, she looked to her colleagues. The general looked to be recovering from some kind of strain, but he took it with a smile. The captain seemed to be in a panic. She shook her head, he can't do that on the battlefield, She's never seen him panic before though. Maybe something was wrong, but what? Should she interrupt the battle? She started shifting her feet, indecision often led her to panic.

Ione noted the slip and made certain the general was aware that she knew. She could have taken his life in that moment, but instead she merely touched the blade to his exposed body before resuming her distance to test whether he would continue... Her son, Sheba, and Shiloan had just arrived in time for the slip, but she was not certain if Sheba had seen it. She hoped not… "Well fought, General Paine. Shall we continue or no?" She noted that Apollo had chosen a form that looked barely like the king. She assumed this was for Sheba's comfort, yet the girl would have to become accustomed to the king if she were to live in the Labyrinth for a time…

General Paine took a few deep breaths as he saw Sheba arrive behind and beyond Ione. He knew he lost the battle when he felt Ione tap him with her blade, but in training one didn't give up after only one round. He recognized that Sheba would be trained well in the Labyrinth. He turned to the horizon and saw that the sun was setting, and he wanted Sheba to know what would happen to her when they left. He also knew he couldn't preempt his liege in the spreading of that news. He saw that his captain wasn't faring well in his battle, not well at all. He was concerned for the smaller man's well–being!

Isis knew instinctively that Apollo, Sheba, and Shiloan had arrived, yet she could feel her opponent giving in… She felt and saw his switch to a defensive fight. She could smell his fear! Jareth had taught the Centauress well… The moment she sensed his fear, she only strengthened her efforts focusing her might against that weakening fear... She most certainly was different from Sheba! Very little shocked the young Centauress, and she was not opposed to bending the rules a bit to get the end she desired. She walked a fine line on the side of good just as her king did… With a bit of ironic cruelty learned from her teachers, Isis pushed and heightened the feeling that the captain was being cornered. She offered no opening for she had determined that he would be hers! She reached for the same level of cruel torture her king possessed knowing that no one else could feel the battle she waged within the human captain.

He couldn't breathe! He felt weak and small. _Clear my mind, Clear my mind! Nothing here, just a sword. I'm just a sword!_ He tried his best to parry every blow, but he still wasn't gaining ground. She's taller than he is. Everyone's taller than he is. He's a mouse. Mice get killed!

Both Apollo and Ione had to groan inwardly as they realized the extent to which Isis was toying with her opponent. Ione read Sheba's indecision… _No, do not interfere, Sheba… It is never wise to jump in between combatants in such a fervor…_

Isis' lips curved into a small smile. Her mind bore down upon his impressing upon his fear and lending to his feelings of panic. _Small…Insignificant… Trapped!_ the words seem to dance and gloat about his mind. There was no hiding from them as they bounced around, returned, and echoed within his head. Isis was speeding up her attack knowing her triumph was nearer... She read how he likened himself to a mouse. She almost had him! _Small….insignificant…trapped…DIE!_ Isis brought a crashing blow down on his sword. She felt the give and watched as Tig backed away from her wide eyed shouting 'no' repeatedly spinning around in confusion trying to escape the malicious voice in his mind. She'd won!

Captain Tig heard the cruel mocking words in his head. He couldn't take it. "Nooooo! Nononononono!" His cries were the epitome of anguish and agony. He was a worthless man, a worthless soldier. The military was all he had. He was a useless third son to his noble father. Third sons get nothing, are worth nothing to nobles. They only need one son to take over the family riches and land, usually the firstborn son, a second born son may only take over after the first dies. A worthless ugly mouse, A worthless ugly mouse in a cage he was. A dark lonesome cage it was, and there was no way out. He ran in circles hitting walls everywhere. There was no way up these walls or through them. "Nooooo!"

Sheba wanted to listen to Ione, but she could see the captain was suffering more than he should. This wasn't the battlefield and even in the battlefield she's never heard of anyone suffering like this. When he shouted his pain, she remembered the pain Apollo knew his whole life. All of that pain was condensed into one single cry, in one single battle. Apollo would have to let her help him. She told him she needed to help him as she let go of his hand and started forward. When she finished speaking, she ran full speed until she was frozen. Ione wouldn't let her help him! _Ione, he's been tortured!_ She cried plaintively.

Apollo felt Sheba drop his hand and begin to move in the captain's direction. "I have to help him! something's wrong!" he heard her shout as she attempted to run forward. The general had also started from his place. In that instant, Ione rooted the General and Sheba in their places. If they dared go nearer, Isis could kill them! A wind began to blow furiously whipping the clothing of the witnesses though Tig seemed protected from its effects. Angry black clouds appeared from nowhere swirling angrily in the sky. Thunder crashed above in loud peals as a brilliant streak of lightning struck the ground right next to Isis sending the startled Centauress reeling backwards.

_I didn't do that_, Sheba thought frantically. A deep menacing voice boomed on the air... It was a voice she recognized, a voice she didn't want to recognize, especially in this type of mood. She trembled, although the rage was not aimed at her.

"Isis Selene Athene! ENOUGH!" In the midst of the swirling wind stood the familiar form of the Goblin King, and he looked furious! If possible he looked madder than after Sheba's outburst! Isis shrank away from him as if she'd been slapped in the face for the first time in her life as a look of pure horror crossed her pretty face... Ione was stunned at the force Jareth used. He had never shown such anger against the knight that most mirrored him. "Ione, see to the captain. He will have need of your specialized care, but he'd better not come out of this with lasting scars..." The last portion of the comment was directed bitingly at Isis who trembled beneath her king's glare.

Ione released the General and Sheba as she raised Tig from the ground having placed him into a sort of rest trance to stop his panic though Sheba was still afraid to move even when Ione set her free. Ione released her form back into her accustomed Centauri stature to fully relieve the strain on her power so she could better care for the captain. Forming an amethyst sphere she and the captain disappeared within the castle.

"General, if you don't mind..." Jareth commented. "I believe it might be best if you and the girl returned to your quarters for the evening. Your meals will be brought to you there..." He said all while his gaze pinned Isis where she was...

Sheba saw Ione turn back into the Centauress the girl remembered, and she saw both the Centauri woman and tortured captain disappear in a crystal. She heard what the afeared King Jareth said to the general, and she saw General Paine walk away obeying the king's command. Finally as if released from a trance, she cut and ran back inside the castle.

Ione soothed Sheba shortly before she began her work on the captain… _Peace, Sheba… The king is not angered at you this time, and I will not suffer any pain to remain in the captain… Join me if you wish…_ She sent Sheba a sort of image like a small map to guide her to the captain's room where the Centauress was preparing to rescue him from his tortured mind.

88888

Jareth would have flinched at the girl's still vivid fear of him if he weren't currently focused on punishing his erring knight. "Isis what did you think you were doing!" he growled once their audience left. Shiloan had followed Apollo back to the castle as well leaving Jareth and Isis alone…

"He needed to learn who was boss," Isis squeaked still trembling from the first sight of the king's wrath.

"And who is the boss around here?" Jareth asked leaning in close to the young girl…

"You are…" she responded barely audible. "I'll never do it again! Promise!"

"You're certainly right you won't…

Isis eyes widened as she realized she wasn't just getting away with a warning… "What are you going to do to me?" she asked shakily...

88888

Sheba was shaken on entering the castle, but was pleased someone was doing something about the tormented captain. When she went running to him, she wasn't even sure what she could do. She only knew something needed to be done. She would join Ione, just to give him the comfort of someone familiar. In his state of mind he may not recognize that Ione wanted to help him. She also wanted to know that he would be okay.

The captain looked into Ione's eyes wildly. "Temptress get away from me! Isn't it enough that you've destroyed me! You know I'm useless to anyone now! It's all your fault! Do you want me a dead man? What are you waiting for!" He pulled his collar away from his neck exposing his vital jugular veins. "Go on I'm as good as a dead man anyway!"

Sheba looking to Ione and then taking one of the captain's hands: "No, Captain Tig. We don't want you to be a dead man."

"Sheba?" Captain Tig paused in his raving briefly before eliciting concern for the trainee, "You don't belong here you can't see this."

Sheba spoke to him as she would a lost child, "I won't leave." Then the captain burst into another rave about his worthlessness. The door was closed and the walls were thick, so no one was disturbed.

Ione avoided looking into his eyes… _Sheba, I will have to venture into his inner mind to find him. There is no reasoning with his outer form right now. She's caused him to suppress himself. If I cry out or anything of that nature, do not worry… This process will unfortunately be painful for me… _She knew well that Jareth had no idea what he asked of her when he requested she rescue a person's sanity. She had performed the process on her king once but he had never watched her do so. Taking a deep breath Ione closed her eyes concentrating on the captain's mind. A slight aura of violet light glowed around her as she retreated within him. She inhaled sharply as she met his first barrier of pain. Humans like Faye often suppressed bad memories beneath layer upon layer of pain. Walking through them was like being cut to pieces over and over again. Tears were evident in the corner of her closed eyes. Before long yet not without much pain, Ione's consciousness located the captain's core. Her voice was vastly different than her daughter's, and she knew that would be what he met. Compassion consumed it rather than malicious intent. _Tig… listen to me… You are safe now… She will not harm you again… Come to me… Follow my voice and come back to the light…_ Tears were flowing slowly down Ione's motionless face. She could see the captain's inner self tightly curled up in a fetal position frightened and hiding. She could only hope he would respond quickly for she was tortured by the pain he held against her like a shield. Her golden brown flanks quivered.

Apollo appeared in the room and created a resting couch for his mother so she could sit beside the captain… Carefully he guided her into it knowing her inner mind was focused on the captain's… He cringed at the sight of his mother's tears, and he silently wished the king had never discovered his mother's gift to rescue people in this state. "How long has she been in him?" he asked Sheba quietly.

88888

Isis tried to change back to her original form, but she found herself blocked. She glanced toward her king realizing he must be keeping her in this form by force.

"You will remain in this form for a month, Isis. And for that time, you will wear this…" With a wave of his hand Isis' clothing was changed from her showy silken veils to a confining outfit with a high neckline and long sleeves. Since it was acceptable for women warriors to wear men's clothing, her lower half was dressed in high socks, skin-tight leather pants, and knee-high leather boots. Her hair, Jareth had tamed and styled on her head tightly. While nothing could diminish her beauty, the clothes were devoid of her accustomed bright colors and jewelry. It was an unusual punishment, but Jareth was the master of cruelty. He knew above all else, the Centauri HATED to feel confined. They were free spirits, which was why they typically wore no clothing at all. To anyone else the punishment may have seemed light, but Isis shrieked in agony!

"You can't do this to me!" she cried writhing in agony from the unaccustomed feel of the leather and cloth. She was used to breezy silks, not cloth that clung to her skin. "I'm going to die!" she shouted. The only skin left bare was her face for he had even covered her hands with gloves. Isis sobbed openly though an onlooker may have wondered why. The clothing Jareth had chosen may have been plain but it did not mar her beauty. It was form fitting, which had she realized she could probably have used to her advantage, but her mind could not cope with the feeling that she could not breathe!

"I think you will live, child…" Jareth returned with his trademark smirk. "Let this be a lesson to you to respect visitors from the outside realms!" With a flash and burst of glitter, Jareth returned to his throne room to check up on Sheba… Isis was left in the courtyard convinced she would never be able to walk in this restrictive clothing!

Jareth kept a careful eye on his daughter still struggling in the courtyard. She seemed to have discovered now that she could indeed walk though she lacked her usual grace and poise at the moment. Every movement the girl made was a vivid reminder that she had done wrong as the fabrics restricted and chafed against her skin. Yes, she would learn from this…

88888

It will be just like when she touched Apollo's bare hands. Apollo's sister did the same thing to the captain. Apollo's sister, Apollo's sister… Sheba couldn't grasp the thought. Will something happen to her too? Ione had snared her mind thoroughly to the point she was powerless. Ione wasn't a cruel master, but…

When Apollo entered she saw him set up a chair for his mother, whom Sheba could see was crying. He asked her how long his mother was doing this. Sheba didn't know; as soon as she saw Ione go into her trance she felt time had frozen. Every minute that passed seemed endless. When Apollo had situated his mother, the human girl went to him, clutching his hand with both of hers. "Do you mind?" she asked again in her nervous child's voice. Every time she would get scared, her voice would either regress or she would remain silent.

Apollo shook his head slowly… "No, I don't mind…" his voice was calm despite the nervous tension within him for his mother. His hands were still safely gloved. "I only hope he listens to her…" a tinge of worry escaped his calm exterior within his voice as he seated them both comfortably where they could watch the outcome… He knew that no matter how hard this was on his mother, she had become adept at multitasking. Sheba was still safe… It seemed to both that much time had passed. The realm of the mind was far different than the actual world, which is why dreams that seem to take mere minutes actually last the entire night.

88888

The general paced anxiously in his room. He could visit his colleague, but he feared what he may find. He now knew his fear for the man's well–being was well founded. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for the challenge in the courtyard. This trade mission was not turning out well. First Sheba's outburst and now this. His country will get the supplies they need, but what can that do for a man's ruined mind? King Jareth assumed Ione could care for him, but what would be the cost to her? And Sheba's getting left behind, that was part of the agreement. Would the other Centauress attempt the same tactics with Sheba? He didn't know what she did to the good captain. Perhaps because of her powers and the training of them, Sheba will have a better chance against such an assault. Is that placing too many expectations on the girl and her new trainer? Can Ione survive the healing of Tig's mind? So many doubts, so many questions! General Paine couldn't remember an instance in his life where he worried this much.

88888

The mental version of the captain lifted his head but feared to uncurl himself. _I hear you, but can I trust you? The temptress is still out there. She may try to kill me again. Can you keep her from killing me? It wasn't supposed to be a battle for blood. Tears rolled down the crouching creature's face. I am disgraced. I panicked. I can't go back to the military. It's not a place for cowards. General Paine won't want me back. He's in charge you know, of the military anyway. He's a strong, brave man. What use does he have for a little coward like me? I knew him before he was general, but he still needs to keep up the strength of the military. He wouldn't keep me on because I'm his friend. He wouldn't let me off when he caught me with my mistress, even though we were friends. Are you my friend?_

Ione still made certain that Tig would not see the similarities between her and her daughter. She was manifested in the middle of an aura of hazy light so that he couldn't quite make out her features yet he could still hear her voice… _Have I given you reason not to trust me, Tig? Had I known what Isis was doing, she would never have been allowed to intimidate you so far!_ A blanket of friendship was nearly tangible to the frightened captain's core. _Do not believe the lies she told you, Captain Tig. It is not cowardly to fall before tactics you have never experienced. The best swordsman can be disarmed by a trick that is new to him… In_ _your world, there are now few who could fight you in such a way. The general should be able to understand this… I have long maintained a respect for both of you, Tig, and I still do. You are not disgraced, Captain..._

Ione was grateful he could not see her face through the aura she'd surrounded herself with for her inner spirit was tearing from the pain as well…. From without Apollo witnessed an occasional flinch. It was their curse to still feel pain even though they would heal from wounds rapidly. Ione flicked her tail from side to side in discomfort, but she would not give up until Tig's mentality was restored… _It needs be that you must bind these thoughts of inability, Captain. Thoughts such as these are like rabid dogs. We can let them run rampant and eat us alive, or we can bind them and shoot them… But you must make the choice to believe you are stronger than these fears Isis pushed upon you…_ Ione offered her hand to the crouched figure before her. _Come… they have no power over you beside that which you give them…_

(You love me! You really love me! Well, in that case please review!)


	12. Peaceful Eventide

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

Disclaimer: Must be time for another one of these…. /sniffles/ Nope, I still don't own the Labyrinth and my beloved Goblin King. /grabs box of tissues and sobs brokenheartedly until her Jareth muse comes over to comfort her/ I knew there had to be a good reason to have muses!

Authors' Notes:

(Ione) What still no more reviews! Come on guys! This is a major undertaking for me and Tigerose… /sniffles/ where are my wonderful readers?

(Tigerose) /hides in a cold dark corner of the room, bawling her eyes out/ Her muses come comfort her too. (Tigerose's Joel muse) Hey! Jareth, if your so powerful, can't you order those people to leave reviews/gives Tigerose a big hug/

(Ione's Jareth-muse) I don't coerce people into writing anything! (Ione) I question that statement…

(Tigerose's Christopher muse) Be reasonable, Joel, I don't believe it's the Goblin King's fault that no one /mumbling/ cares enough /normal voice/ to review. (Tigerose) /pulls both muses close and hugs them back, really tight/ I love you guys! But, Joel, Christopher is right. It isn't Jareth's fault no one's reviewing.(Joel muse)/squirms to loosen Tigerose's grip on him so he can breathe and talk/ So is it Ione's?

/Ione's muses glare daggers at Joel/ (Phantom-muse) /deadly tone/ 'Ware your insinuations, Joel… You would not wish to anger those of us more maliciously inclined…

(Joel muse)/glancing nervously from Erik to Tigerose, trembling uncontrollably/ (Christopher muse) /bites lip nervously/ (Tigerose) /sternly/ Joel! We are **not** playing a blame game. (Joel muse) / still trembling/ But I can't let someone get away with making you so sad. (Christopher muse) Neither of us can…/kisses Tigerose's hair/

88888

xii. Peaceful Eventide

88888

Sheba clutched Apollo's hand tighter. She saw his mother was hurting too. She turned to him to see how he was reacting; he still looked calm. How could he do it? She was certainly not keeping her composure well. Could she ever do such a thing? She was glad she was sitting, for she wouldn't be able to stand. Her legs felt weak. Her stomach was churning. Why won't they wake up? Two emotions warred within her. On one side she was furious that Isis was allowed to go so far or even dared to try! On the other she was terrified that either Ione or the captain wouldn't make it. She tried to shake that feeling off, but it was tenacious.

Apollo heard the furious array of questions swirling around her mind… "You can eventually learn to mask your feelings, Sheba... Like all things it takes much practice…" He did not continue to tell her he was worried for his mother whose face now clearly showed the pain she was under. She was beyond the point of tears on the outside. "Be at peace on the subject of my sister, Lady Sheba… She will most certainly not get away with this!"

The captain was slowly uncurling. _You are my friend. I'm not a coward? I am not a disgrace? I am not worthless? The general will forgive me?_ The man uncurled himself, but was not quite able to stand due to lingering uncertainties. He was now on his hands and knees. He crawled toward the light seeing it as a promise of better things. Better things he wanted and needed. He tentatively reached for the proffered hand.

88888

The general gave up his pacing; he couldn't stand all those doubts. He stood by the door of his captain's quarters. He saw the man in bed with Ione in a sort of trance beside him. His trainee and Apollo sat with their backs to him. Sheba seemed to be clinging to the Centauri for dear life, although it wasn't her life in danger. He tilted up the edges of his lips at the irony of it. Maybe she was an empath too. He's heard of such people, though never met one or it could just be that she was a young woman that she reacted so. He turned his attention back to the bed. Something was happening though he couldn't tell what…

88888

_Yes, Tig…_ She kept her hand offered, but she would not reach out further to him. He had to make the choice to come to her. _Do not let lingering doubts plague you, Captain… They don't belong there… remember that… Past wrongs were paid for and forgiven… But you must make the choice to come… I cannot make it for you… Take my hand, Tig… Come back to freedom…_

Outside the captain's inner sanctuary, Ione and Tig's hands mimicked the close reach they had within. Apollo prayed Tig would reach out and take his mother's hand. The Centauress' breathing was audible now though it was still steady. "Come in General… Join us…" he said without taking his attention from the two entranced or the young girl clinging to his hand.

"She best not! Jareth better take care of her good and proper!" Sheba did not notice she had spoken her incensed words out loud until she saw the other two men looking at her.

She didn't notice when the general came in and turned to Apollo as he said gently, "The king will see to the situation as he sees fit… It's not for me as his soldier and her brother to judge on the matter…"

Sheba covered her mouth as the heat of embarrassment came to her cheeks. She didn't mean to say it out loud. "I'm sorry, sirs," she turned to both the general and Apollo, "I should know better than to judge." Isn't that the reason she was locked in the oubliette for a full day without anything to eat or drink? She judged King Jareth too quickly. Now she was doing it again. She let go of Apollo's hand and burrowed her fists into her knees, hanging her head.

Freedom! What a beautiful word! Yes, he wanted freedom. He was forgiven! Another wondrous thing! He was overwhelmed by an enormous joy, jumped to his feet and took the woman's hand firmly. _Yes, I will go with you!_ He skipped beside her like a child at play as she led him to the light. On exiting the trance he shouted in grand euphoria, "I am not a coward!" He threw his arms up from his seated position, proclaiming his joy. He smiled at all who had gathered in his bedchamber saying, "My aren't I popular!"

Apollo placed a comforting hand on Sheba's shoulder, and would have responded had not Tig taken his mother's hand at that moment, and Ione brought him back to consciousness… Ione blinked slowly waking from the trance as well and smiled softly at the Captain's exuberance… Apollo grinned clasping one of the captain's hands. "Glad to see you well, Tig…"

Her task finished. Ione quietly slipped out while the general and Sheba were preoccupied with Tig. The Centauress gait was slow and careful for her core still ached from the beating it had just received. But Jareth would require a report.

"He is well," Jareth asked without looking.

"There will be no repercussions from this incident… at least not for Tig…"

"A certain young Centauress will not think so…"

"What have you decided for her?"

Jareth tossed a crystal to Ione, which she caught and looked into. Isis was still struggling to figure out how to deal with her confining situation. Ione's face momentarily paled with shock. "How long?"

"One month…"

"You will not try to break her spirit…"

"No, she is to dear for that… She would be worth much less as a soldier if I broke her fighting spirit… This will just teach her to remember who rules this kingdom…" Jareth suddenly turned concerned when Ione swayed a bit on her feet, but the Centauress held up her hand to stay him.

"I am only in need of rest, Jareth…"

"Then by all means get some!"

Ione nodded and bowed to her king before making her way to her own chambers. Jareth resolved to make sure she gained some energy that night… The supper that was sent to Ione's room was lavish even by Centauri standards!

88888

Sheba stirred from her self-abasement when she heard Captain Tig's cries. They were not of pain or anguish but of great abounding joy. She smiled, her pleasure at his recovery more important than her remembered mistakes. She saw both Apollo and the general go up to the captain, but she stayed where she was until they left. "We worried about you, captain," she said finally gracefully stepping forward.

"Well you can see I'm quite fine now, Sheba," he replied stretching, "I appreciate the concern, but now my muscles ache. It's been quite a day, and I think you should rest, now that you need not worry anymore."

She saluted him and stepped out closing the door behind her, "Yes, sir."

When Sheba left, the captain found a warm bath had been drawn for him in the water room. Inside the tub his scarred back was to the closed water room and entrance doors. The warm water, a luxury in his homeland, leeched all aches from his body.

Sheba went on to do as the captain ordered. She went to her room and changed into her nightgown, but she didn't sleep right away. Her mind was tired from her emotional race during the day, most affected by the emotions of the last hour or so she was sitting waiting for news of the good captain. She knew she needed rest, but she couldn't take it. She looked out the window. It was another clear night, but the moon hadn't yet risen. She watched the bulbous shape take its place in the heavens. This was how she was resting, her mind if not her body. Her body will have to rest eventually, but she wasn't ready to sleep.

88888

Jareth kept a watchful eye on Ione aware now that she was exhausted at best. She was not eating with any particular gusto, and that worried him… After expending energy like that she should be famished! He was amazed that Apollo hadn't joined his mother yet. Settling with himself that she would need help he took off in his owl form to her chamber… He reformed just inside of her window. "Ione U… you're not eating much."

"I cannot help it, Jareth..."

Jareth walked closer to the Centauress. He had long since grown accustomed to the amount of food she had to consume, and Ione was no longer ashamed to eat in front of him. Slowly Jareth removed the glove from his right hand.

"No, Jareth… There is no need…"

"Your health is a concern to me, Ione. Both as your King and as your friend…" Slowly Jareth took her right hand in his. Once their palms touched Ione closed her eyes as the whirlwind of their spirits collided. Her weakened spirit was able to find solace in his stronger one.

Gradually Ione retrieved her hand. He'd given her a bit more strength, and she smiled her thanks. She stared into his eyes reading his desire without him voicing it. "Your duty is accomplished, Jareth… Now go to her…"

(Hmmm… I think a little shameless begging is required here. Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!)


	13. Interview With the King

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

88888

xiii. Interview with the King

88888

Jareth grinned knowing that Ione had read him easily. In a swirl of glitter he disappeared reappearing in the shadows of Sheba's room. "You've had a long day, Sheba, You should be resting for tomorrow." He was dressed in a white silk shirt with a trademark low ruffled collar as well as white breeches complete with white knee-high boots and white leather gloves. His long white cape was feathery denoting his recent travel as an owl. He knew well that he was devastatingly handsome, but he was not using it to his advantage for the moment...

Sheba spun around to King Jareth's voice. There was no malice or rage in it this time. She hid her surprise the best she could, before speaking, "Good evening, Sire, but I'm not all that tired." His clothing was vastly different than anything she's seen him in so far, so much white. His breeches were way too tight; her face flushed. How could he be comfortable like that? She hugged herself. A gentle breeze flew in through the open window, not too cold not too hot. He didn't seem to want to hurt her, but what was he doing here? "Is that all you want to tell me, Your Majesty?" Sheba was confused. Why would the king personally come to tell her to go to bed? What importance was she to him? She's just a common girl, a weaponless soldier. He was in her head last night. He wants her to go to bed, so he can do it again! "I don't think you'll have to rescue me from any nightmares tonight, so you don't need to be in my head. Personally I don't want you to, either," She felt her confidence growing; she was becoming more like herself again. She wasn't going to push him, but she would speak her mind. There could be a happy medium.

He couldn't miss her blush. She was such an innocent creature really. How did she not see her innate beauty? It was evident in the way she still rebuffed him yet politely with no room for argument. He wondered if she realized how beautiful she was at this moment. Then again he wondered how long before she realized she wore only a very pretty but barely modest nightgown. "In truth, Sheba, I came to be sure that you received your evening meal. Those bumbling servants of mine seem to have forgotten that I have guests." With a wave of his hand, a table appeared set similar to the one she had seen at lunch with Apollo, though that may seem like ages ago now. Quite the gentleman at times, Jareth pulled out the chair for her to be seated.

Sheba finally noticed she was dressed only in her nightgown. "This isn't proper for eating, sire," She gasped, blushing again, as she grabbed the trainee's doublet from her uniform to put on top of it. It was a mix and match outfit and the sleeves were itchy against her bare arms, but it would suffice. She still didn't understand why the king was personally doing these things for her. She was suspicious of his motives, but she took the proffered seat. She can't really say no to the king.

How could she phrase her suspicions without getting hurt? She knew he had power greater than hers. She saw his cruelty. She recognized this was him being generous, but why? She's still a common girl. He is still king. What use is a common girl to this kind of king? She was also a foolish common girl for challenging him when she first saw him. Had he forgiven her that incident? He didn't seem to be one to forgive. He seemed one who had power and knew it. He wasn't using that against her right now, though he could be showing off with the grand table. What did that mean?

Jareth merely smiled, as a knock on the door revealed a servant with the belated food. The servant set it on the table then scurried away. Jareth coaxed a chair over and sat across from Sheba trying not to smile at the mix and match of her clothing, which did not exactly hide her from view. "I also hoped to make sure there was no bad blood between us, Sheba. I can be cruel when angered. I hope you can realize that is not all that I am."

He hoped she would realize there was more than one side to him. He was complex in nature as any creature that had lived for so long. The world may never discover all the secrets of their innermost souls. Yet he wished this mortal girl to try. Truth be told, Jareth was lonely. Ione did not have the fire of spirit to match him, but this young girl perhaps had what centuries of pain drained from the Centauress.

"I know very well how cruel you can be, King Jareth," Sheba said hugging herself. The oubliette was haunting her again. "You have quite a knack for knowing one's greatest fears and using it against them," she continued blandly, then with a smirk, she asked, "So what's Isis' greatest fear?" She still had her heart set against the Centauri girl, even though she was Apollo's sister. Apollo and Isis, from what she's seen of them, seem to be complete opposites. How in all the worlds could they be related!? At the last thought, she tossed her head about, sending her sleek ebony locks billowing around her.

Her hair was shorter than most girls her age but still too long for her. Her hair gets in her way at practice, but Ione's hair isn't short. She also has a headband to hold it back. General Paine didn't allow Sheba any special treatment beyond her changing in another room, which is hardly special, merely practical. Sheba doesn't have headbands or hairties. She never needed them before, because she normally cut her hair before they were necessary. Besides when she was little and her hair was appropriately long, she didn't want to use them. She often lost them when her mother decorated her hair. Sheba laughed at the memories, she was always a silly little girl.

In the present, she smelled food and her stomach reminded her it was there. She started devouring her meal before she noticed King Jareth remained. Her face grew warm once again. "Well, now you know one more secret about me. I'm a common girl, who doesn't know how to eat properly. I'm sure you found out some secrets when you rescued me from my nightmare. Why did you do that? What is your interest in this common girl?" She had finally found an opening to voice her suspicions. She was purposely leaving it a secret, she hoped, to him. She's sure he wants something from her, though she doesn't know what.

88888

Captain Tig had relinquished his bathtub, for the water was no longer hot. His aches were gone and his skin was quite water–wrinkled. He laughed quietly and said, "I look like an old man." He grabbed a plush towel, hanging conveniently within arms reach of the tub, and wrapped it around him before draining the now cold water.

The general had also drawn himself a bath but only recently, which meant it was still warm and comfortable. He couldn't linger until it got cold though. His battle with the Centaurs exhausted him, but the emotional battle afterwards nearly killed him. He refused to take care of himself until the captain was deemed healthy of mind.

King Shadderocke was in his room, reading for real this time. He was pleased the trade had gone over well, but he wished that he had seen Sheba to explain that she would be staying. By now it would be too late, she may be tired from her excursions or still eating. He himself had just finished his evening meal.

Ione was able to finish her evening meal and seek rest, but that rest was long in coming. She was having trouble coping with Jareth's response to this human girl. 'If only she knew his heart … she would never leave.' Jareth did not give over the secrets of his heart easily. She knew him better than any other, yet she still hardly knew him. 'If only she knew what Jareth offered her…' A tear slid down the noble face, but she didn't bother trying to hide it and cried silently into her pillow. That human had better not break his heart again!

Apollo sighed when he finally felt his mother slip into her rest. He knew she was tired from healing the mortal his sister had tortured. Her neglect of rest could mean only one thing… She was thinking of him again! Apollo was disgusted at the thought. Still did the king plague his mother's heart. He wished by all the Olympians of his homeland that she had never met the Goblin King! Gritting his teeth, Apollo leaped out of his window and changed in midair into a golden dragon. He needed to let the cool breeze force away his anger. With powerful strokes, his wings beat the evening air and moonlight glittered off his golden hide. Snorting a puff of white smoke, he angrily circled the tops of the forest trees. His talons ripped at a leafy peak to vent his frustration. His mother was very dear to him. In his youth she had been all he had. They were so interconnected he sometimes thought they acted as one. Yet at the same time he knew his mother kept some things from him. She was still an enigma, and he would never be able to figure out how her heart refused to move on.

88888

Jareth wished for a moment that he, like Ione, could read thoughts. There was something pleasant that caused a laugh, but he could only smile when she turned to eating without ceremony. "You will know Isis' fears when you see her tomorrow. Needless to say, her punishment was designed for her and her alone. It probably wouldn't seem like a punishment to your race." He considered Sheba's appearance. Like most young warrioresses, she didn't seem to care much about her appearance. He hoped Ione could teach her better. The Centauress never forgot she was a female despite the practicality of her clothing. Ione and Isis both had long and luxurious hair for it was never cut. Cutting any of their hair was to disgrace their bodies. In a similar fashion, Apollo never cut his hair either though it was styled more wildly. "But worry not. Isis is a willful girl with a different upbringing than her brother." He couldn't help but wonder what Sheba would be like with uncut locks."And worry not about your eating habits. I assure you I have seen worse." Jareth smiled at the memory of Isis on her first quest to join the ranks of the knights. She had been gone for days, and in that time she had fasted to her limits as a Centaur. When she had returned she'd been ravenous!

He raised one brow at her questions of his intentions. He was unused to being questioned as a king. "I believe I already told you that I am not always cruel. I know when I am pushing the limits of a person, and I did not want to deliver back to Shadderocke a worthless soldier as you may have noticed when Tig was rescued as well. Your spirit is your gift, and I do not wish to break it." He conveniently stepped around her question on his interest in her. That was not a question he would answer lightly upon request. She would have to earn his revelation of his intentions.

Sheba's eyes were wide as she sat ramrod straight in her shock, "A nightmare would have destroyed me!!" Then she turned to rambling, "But it was only a nightmare, a dream! It wasn't real! How could it have been real?" Sheba was well wrought up in that thought, not that it was hard to upset her anyway. She thoroughly didn't understand how a dream could crush one's spirit. She knew her fighter's spirit was welcomed, because she would put all her strength into her practice and protecting her country. She just did not always know when it was appropriate.

Jareth shook his head in response to her astonishment. "In the Labyrinth, nothing is as it seems. Dreams may be more real here than you realize…" his voice trailed off. He vividly remembered the last mortal who had discovered that fact, and it had been her doom. No, he could not think along that track!

Sheba tried to hide an uncomfortable shift in her position and responded to another one of the Labyrinthian king's comments. "I don't know what could be worse than the habits of a commoner. Maybe a starving person, but I've never seen any starving people."

"You must see one of the Centauri return from a fasting quest then. I assure you they do not stand on ceremony when they are starving. Even the gentle Ione can be unladylike if she were hungry enough." He smirked. "One reason why they never eat in front of strangers." He couldn't wait to see what training with Ione would do for the girl.

88888

Captain Tig ate a meal he found set up for him when he finished his bath. He never heard the servant come in; well both his doors were closed. That may be an explanation, plus he was immersed in the most luxurious bath he'd had in years. He went to bed after eating with a wide smile on his round face and pleasant dreams. Ione had healed the man in more ways than she knew.

General Paine left his bath reluctantly, because he was falling asleep. He belabored his leaden limbs out of the still moderately warm water and dried briskly to get his blood flowing, draining the tub as he did so. He found, on entering the main room, a meal had been left for him. He changed into his nightshirt and deigned to eat. Once he finished, the general also took to his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

King Shadderocke had finished his book and also changed and went to bed. The story bounced in his mind and filled his dreams that night.

88888

"I wouldn't want to embarrass Ione or Apollo, but I certainly do not like Isis! She left a good man raving and lost to himself!" Sheba raised her voice, fiercely pounding the table with her fist. Changing her tone drastically, she spoke gently now, "It was good that you let Ione heal him, but Ione was hurting too." The curtains on Sheba's window billowed out as she felt a blast of wind on her back. The girl turned in time to catch a glance of the hind legs, tail, and wingtips of a great golden dragon. "You have dragons here too!! Don't the dragons frighten you, King Jareth?"

Jareth spun a crystal from the air and glanced into it. "That, my dear Sheba, is Apollo blowing off some steam. The Centauri have a different shape to them when they take that form than the inhabitants of Draconia. Drakes themselves are nothing to fear as long as they are shown the proper respect." He tossed the crystal to her so she could see Apollo's earring dangling from the drake's left ear. "Nothing to be afraid of." He didn't let on that Apollo's anger worried him. Apollo didn't anger easily just like his mother. If he had taken to the skies, that could only mean that Ione had suffered. Judging from the direction Apollo's flight had brought him, the Centaur felt he had something to do with it. "Tell me. What is it you observe about the Centaurs? Isis may have gone a bit too far today, but no harm was done. From Ione's report, Tig may even be better off. I am interested to know what your observations are given that I rarely get outside feedback on them."

So he did want something. Sheba quirked her eyebrow at the king's question in an excellent mimicry of his own expression when she first entered his throne room. She caught the crystal and did notice Apollo's trademarks. The eyes just like his king's and the earring seemed easier to see to her now that there was no hair to cover it. Sheba remained standing, speaking confidently," Well, Your Majesty, Centaurs are something I've never come across before. I've never met anyone like you either, but that's not what you're asking. I find both Apollo and Ione pleasant and agreeable. Although he hides it well, Apollo hurts deep inside. I don't quite agree with hiding it. If someone hurt me, I'd want to face them and make them do something about it. Nor do I agree to some of their clothing styles, but I see that those clothing styles are not restricted to a certain group of people," She turned her head to King Jareth's present attire, trying to avoid lingering too long on anything below his waist.

Jareth was pleasantly amused when her answer turned to clothing. "Has Apollo shared that pain with you?" his tone was guarded. "He hides it for reasons, Sheba. Mostly out of deference to his mother, I'm sure." He shifted in his chair as he spoke. The movement was innocent enough, although had Jareth taken into consideration human nature, he would realize the movement would attract her attention to the area she was trying to avoid. "Clothing is not as important in the Underground because it is mostly peopled by immortals. That and we have a very different nature to humans. Forgive the expression, but humans tend to breed like rabbits so it makes sense that you save yourselves for one person. It is very hard for immortals to bear children so we have much more freedom in that area than mortals. Because of that freedom, we do not feel the need to conceal our bodies in the same way." He kept an eye on her wondering how she would react. Faye did not mind such conversation, but humans tended to. Yet it was she who started the conversation concerning their carefree style.

Apollo grunted and snapped at the nearest tree. He couldn't believe the turn of their conversation! Jareth was flirting for certain, and Sheba was only leading the conversation to unneeded topics. Snarling he lashed the trees with his tail clipping the tops off.

Sheba's eyes were huge and as round as dinner plates; her face a lovely shade of tomato red. She skittered as far away from Jareth as she could. Her voice was tight as she desperately tried to reign in her emotions, "Please leave! I don't want to talk to you anymore." She could have none of that talk! How dare he suggest that… She didn't want to finish her thought. She curled her entire body in a knot at the corner nearest her water room. If anything happened, the water room would be her escape. She pulled her knees up to her chest, adjusted the nightgown so that it covered all of her legs but the tip of her bare toes, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Jareth's brow furrowed, frowning at her over–reaction. "Your reaction to a civil conversation is rather aggravating, Sheba. You will get nowhere fast as a representative of your country if you don't stop judging others by your own standards. By all that is Seelie, you'd think from your reaction that I'd just hit you over the head instead of trying to talk to you. If you are going to be a soldier in Shadderocke's army, especially one he takes to other kingdoms, you must learn to have a civil conversation with someone of different ways. A simple comparison of Mortals and Immortals should not cause you to recoil and order about your superiors. Now come over her and sit down like the young adult your responsibilities require you to be!" He felt like he was scolding a child! She was a soldier, and it was high time she started acting like one!

Apollo arrested his flight hovering nearby listening intently. Sheba's reaction intrigued him so he gauged to her thoughts. A shame… She completely misunderstood Jareth. Apollo smirked showing his draconian fangs. He'd rarely heard Jareth that unnerved.

"Yes, daddy," Sheba grumbled to herself before once again taking her seat stiffly. He wasn't going to leave until he said his piece. He wouldn't leave her alone until he wanted to. What if she was getting tired? He wouldn't leave her then either. That's how he gets in her head, but she already said she didn't want him in her head. So what! She truly didn't have any say. She put her head in her hands as she faced him. "I'm listening, now what?"

His eyes narrowed though his voice did not reveal any wrath. "To start off with, you might want to explain yourself. It would seem you have read something into my words I did not intend, and I cannot correct it unless I know what that is."

Apollo swirled again over the trees and growled low. _For crying out loud, Jareth, leave her alone! She's human and needs some rest! If she is to train with my mother, that is all the more reason to respect her needs!_

Jareth ignored the Centaur's wrath. He was not going anywhere until he knew what he had said to upset the girl so. From his perspective, her reaction could not have shocked him more.

Sheba grew tense; she didn't want to talk about this. She tossed up her head and sat ramrod straight; she wasn't going to feign relaxation on this sensitive topic. Why did she have to talk about it? Especially to _him_, but he won't leave her alone. She tried desperately to hide her discomfort, "I hold very tightly to my women's honor," Her voice grew stronger, "I proudly can say I've never slept with a man, and if I ever choose to belong to a man, I will not be his mistress." She drew out the word "mistress" like a dirty word. She was now standing arms crossed, strengthened by furor. "And I want to be the most important person in that man's life! I will not settle for second best or anything lower!" Her voice was rising, she was challenging him as he challenged her. "No other woman must be in first place, not even the memories of another woman!" She had drawn herself up to her full height and was glaring at Jareth within inches from his seat.

Jareth hid what her jab at mistresses did to him. He had certainly had his share of them. Despite how angry her words made him, he could not help but be impressed. She was strong; he could see that, but she once again crossed the line. No one attempted to intimidate the Goblin King! She was inches away, standing before him in insolent glory.

Yet once he stood he towered over her, and his gaze held icy fury. His mismatched gaze intensified with the fire within him. One eye became an intense sapphire blue while the other was a liquid aqua. His sunshine gold hair seemed to glow, and the air around him crackled with the power that resided within him, warning her of his impending wrath. He leaned into her space until his face was almost touching hers. "This is what you ask of a man. But I am no man, Sheba!" He knew well that as close as she was she could feel the heat exuding from his form. With one gloved hand he captured her feminine neck caressing it lightly. "Oh, yes, Sheba. A male could very easily forget any woman he's ever known just to drown in your fire." She struggled desperately to escape this new trap, but he met her step by step until she was braced against the pole of her bed. "Do not think because I am Faye I don't know the meaning of faithfulness, child. Centuries have I been searching for the one who could capture my soul." His gaze burned into hers one hand still resting on her neck while his thumb ran lightly over her jawline. His voice deepened to a deadly tone. "Never…EVER…attempt to intimidate me, Sheba. You WILL get burned!" In a burst of glitter the Goblin King was gone, though the sizzling sensation of his presence lingered.

A strangled cry escaped Apollo's soft scaly lips as he fell from the sky. So connected to his mother was he that their words brought to him the initial reaction as if Ione had heard them. It was like a knife straight through his heart. He could only bless Athena that his mother was asleep and hadn't heard. His clawed talon came to rest over his heart as he took a few ragged breaths. He could hear them. Sheba was challenging the King and he had come so close to revealing his feelings for her in counter–intimidation. Would the King really forget everyone just to be with this mortal girl? How could he! How could he be so cruel! His wings weakly beat the air around him in pure frustration. There was nothing he could do about it.

Sheba saw that she went overboard again. King Jareth was furious with her. His eyes bore the signs she had seen before in the throne room but intensified. Her room felt like the air did right before a storm; the storm was Jareth! He stroked her neck. Last time he touched her neck was in the oubliette, where he threatened her life. She tried to step away from him, but he matched her stride for stride. She couldn't escape to the water room now, she had stepped too far away from it. She heard a terrible cry out her window, but she couldn't help the person. She couldn't even help herself! Soon her bedpost was jammed into her back. She gasped at the feel of the hard wood against her barely protected back. There were also other problems this situation could pose. _Don't let me lose my honor. Will the person outside survive? _She heard thrashing. The person who cried out was in deadly agony. Jareth was brushing her jaw now. She shook when he left. She wasn't sure her legs could support her, but she inched to the window to see what happened to the person outside. She leaned out as far as she could go and saw the golden dragon flailing on the ground. "Apollo!" Forgetting about her attire completely, Sheba hurried outside hoping to ease her friend's pain. In that attempt she could forget about her last encounter with the king.

Apollo couldn't seem to get his limbs to cooperate. With a whimper he settled realizing that Sheba had come from her chambers to comfort him. He closed his draconian eyes though it didn't stop the flow of pained tears. _I can't cause you to forget that encounter, Sheba... And quite possibly you shouldn't._ He had not the heart to continue at the moment. His golden head turned away trying to hide the fresh tears. _Worry not for me, Lady Sheba. You need your rest._

"But Apollo how can I rest, when I know you're hurting more. I don't like my friends hurt. You don't need to suffer any more than you already have; you shouldn't have had to suffer that much in the first place." She could have argued further, but she saw the discussion was over. She was exhausted; it had been a long day. She hid a yawn as she touched his scaly head. _I hope you don't get too cold, Apollo, because I can't carry you inside. _She went back to her room, not as quickly as she left. Her feet were cold. Before going to bed, she did remember to remove her trainee's doublet and hang it in the oaken wardrobe. She was asleep almost before she could get her blankets over her body. Her raging emotions had thoroughly worn her out.

88888

Jareth reappeared in his own chambers pacing almost as soon as he materialized. Shattering a crystal against the wall, he released an anguished cry of rage and passion. He had reappeared dressed only in the white breeches he slept in, but that did not help to cool his anger or vent his frustration. He hurled a couple more crystals at the wall. He could not give this mortal girl power over him! The last time he had laid his heart bare to a mortal woman, it had been thrown back in his face. But he already knew it was too late. He already knew she had found his heart. Did he dare hope she would be the one that stayed? He battered another crystal as if to shatter the thought. He had offered once to be the slave of his love. He had utterly debased himself to near begging! He could not go through this again. He did not think he could survive if his heart was trampled a second time…

Isis looked up in shock. Her chamber was not far away from the King's and she knew she had just heard the distinct sound of shattering crystals. In his rage, Jareth was less guarded and the young Centauress clearly felt his temper and anguish. Something was wrong with her King, and it centered on that mortal girl.

(Oh, I do so love my Goblin King! But enough about me, what do YOU think? Leave your reviews!)


	14. Painful Morning

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

AN:Tigerose bakes a dozen yummy cookies for Rhiannon. Don't forget the milk. What are cookies without milk? Thank you so much for your reviews. We finally have energy to write this story again. dances with her muses Now without further ado, here is the next chapter.

88888

xiv. Painful Morning

88888

Morning was lovely, but Apollo took no joy in it. He walked slowly, having returned to his accustomed form. He was dressed in all black from his black silk shirt and gloves to streaks of black glitter in his sunshine hair. He had been unable to find rest of mind, which was the only kind of sleep the Centaurs normally took. Ione knew the instant she awakened that something had happened. Apollo was struggling with pain, and she could sense Jareth was restless. She sighed rising for the morning. Someone had to see to their guests. She made certain that when each rose they would find a fresh breakfast waiting for them and a request that once breakfasted they assemble to meet in the courtyard. She knew that Shadderocke would need the opportunity to explain to Sheba the trade agreements, and she intended to give them that opportunity.

Sheba woke subdued; Apollo was still hurt from something that happened the previous night, and Jareth –King Jareth, King, King, King– revealed something to her that she certainly wasn't prepared for. No, she will not think of it! She tossed her hair as she watched Apollo on the courtyard below her. She wished something could be done for the young Centauri man and she hoped Ione was feeling better too. She noted the woman's pain in Captain Tig's room and, considering the situation, she knew that pain had come from Tig. He was quite happy when all was said and done.

The girl heard a knock on her door. Was King Jareth being generous? Still in her nightgown, she answered the door. It wasn't King Jareth but a servant with her breakfast. She received the food, thanking her servant as usual, but stopped before closing the door. The servant had something to say. She was to meet the rest of her party after breakfast in the courtyard. Aaaahhhh! She was still in her nightclothes! She nodded her head to the servant and shut the door more forcefully than she wanted to. She left her breakfast on the bedtable and shrugged into her uniform, combing her hair again. When can she cut the mass of loose curls? Her hair was getting so long that it was curling. She then ate her breakfast with her usual gusto but was also stirred by anxiety.

88888

The officers were less concerned about the meeting but still concerned; Sheba may finally know what they couldn't tell her themselves. What concerned them was her response. They would still come to check on her, but they couldn't contribute anything to her training. Surely they could practice battle with the girl if asked but nothing more.

Finally the time came, all four visitors from Cardia on Jaborex were in the courtyard and Ione stood in witness. King Shadderocke could finally tell the girl about what was discussed the day before. When Sheba arrived, she was flushed from running. Her king noted it, but hid his amusement, "What's the rush, Sheba?"

She bowed before responding, "I wish not to disappoint my king, sire."

A light danced in his eyes, "Be assured you are no disappointment to me."

The girl's eyes were bright, "So you didn't lose the trade because of my foolishness!"

Her king took on a businesslike manner. He would have liked to have stepped more gently into what he wanted to say. "No, Sheba, we didn't lose the trade. It went quite well actually. We shall have all we need, and you play an important part in that."

Sheba was confused, "I don't know what you mean."

The king took a deep breath before continuing, expecting the worst. "Sheba, you will be staying in the Labyrinth for a time."

Her green eyes grew wide. She was left behind! She pulled her hands in fists, not to threaten but to try to contain herself, and drew her arms tight against her sides. Jareth's admonition ringing in her head, "…like the young adult your responsibilities require you to be." Would she be acting the child if she told them why she didn't want to stay? She tried to hide her emotions from her voice, "May I ask why?"

The king noted her tenseness, but it was still going better than he hoped, no tirades or desperate cries. She was proving her worth now. From the conflict in her body language, she probably had a reason. He answered her query calmly, "You are to stay here to learn to control your powers, for there is no one at home who can help you with them. The Lady Ione shall be your teacher." Sheba nodded and eased up only slightly; she believed she could survive the lady's tutelage, but she will still have to face Jareth every day. Maybe she wouldn't see him much. No, that was an impossibility. Would Jareth be watching her train? She trembled. This slight movement was noticed, "Are you all right, Sheba?"

The girl ignored the question and bowed again, "I shall miss you, my liege"

Ione knew in a moment of listening to the girl that something happened between Sheba and the King last night. She cringed inwardly. 'So that's why he's restless.' she thought to herself. She cringed at the thought of how she would rescue him from his torment. Did he know what his anguish did to her heart? This girl was going to turn their world upside down again.

88888

Jareth glowered into the darkness of his mysterious corner of the Escher room. The twisted maze of staircases mirrored his own complicated soul. This was where he could find solace. Here he could find peace, but not today. Yet another crystal joined the shards already littering the ground around him. He had not yet been able to reign in his passionate fury. He knew without a doubt that Ione had sensed his unrest the moment she awakened. She would come to appease him before long, but not before she had seen to her duties. That girl had brought out a dangerous fire in him. He had tried to kill her again the previous evening turning it, at the last moment, into a seduction. Did his heart fear her that much?

88888

Ione stood at the outer edge of the courtyard watching the proceedings. She saw the girl's reaction to the announcement and heard her worries. She cringed again! What was it about Jareth that he only gave his heart to those who didn't return the feelings he gave them? Ione walked forward only after her part in the tale had been explained. Her hooves made no noise. "I assure you all she shall be well cared for," she calmly stated. Her gaze revealed nothing about the turmoil she felt over this girl. She was being asked to empower her. But would that power lead to death or life for the one who mattered most to the oldest of the Centauri?

When Sheba rose from her bow, Ione was standing beside her. The Centauri woman said she would take care of her. Sheba was willing to accept that assurance and would train her hardest and best to deserve it. But the girl's situation demanded that she settle the differences between herself and King Jareth. She hung her head; she didn't like that thought, but she couldn't have him furious with her all the time. She whispered for the Centaur's ears alone, "Can you tell me where King Jareth is? I have to apologize." _If I can._ The final thought wasn't supposed to be heard, but she knew Ione would hear it.

The men of Sheba's party were still present. King Shadderocke expressed his confidence in Ione's ability and the officers affirmed it. "We know you will teach her well, Lady Ione. We expect nothing less."

Ione was hesitant to answer Sheba. She alone had seen him in his fits of rage. It was she who had rescued him from his last fit. The one that had worried her more than the King's defeat at the hands off – She had no wish to finish that thought.

_I can take you to him, Sheba, but only if you are prepared to see him at his worst. He is not angry, Sheba. He is hurt. He hides vast pain behind his mask of arrogance. Please, I beg of you! Deal gently with him. He carries a great many wounds of his own._

Ione felt foolish pleading with this girl, but she knew Sheba could still only see Jareth as a monster. Oh, he was capable of it; that could not be denied. But beneath that untouchable veneer was a spirit that had captured her long ago from her short glimpse of it. "I thank you, Your Highness, for your confidence. I shall not fail you all. Has Your Highness thought to how you will get back?" She worried that they still trusted a machine they knew not to be working properly.

88888

Jareth slid down the wall until he rested on the cool stone floor. His head tipped back against the wall. He could not continue like this. He fingered a crystal, rolling it over on his hands before despairingly sending it to join the shards of the others as tears of pain ran down his chiseled features. He could not lose this time! He would win or perish trying! He feared his sanity could not take a second break. Sheba had no idea what she was doing to him, he knew. He knew she could have no idea how powerfully her fire reminded him of Sarah. Sheba could have no idea that his heart was starting to love hers and hope that she would be the one who would make him whole instead of shattering him to pieces.

88888

King Shadderocke responded to the Centauress' question as Sheba contemplated what her teacher had meant. "We can have Apollo or and a team of technicians fix the portal control before we leave or have Apollo take us home and fix it from there."

Finally Sheba decided, she had already seen the man in a terrible state, in his fury. She did find it difficult to imagine him despairing, but if he was hurt that meant it was ever more important that she apologize. As she thought of him, the place where he touched her neck the night before burned. She placed a hand against it, pretending she had an itch. She didn't realize how close it was to Davide's favorite tickling place…

Ione nodded, considering carefully, all the while listening to Sheba's considerations as well. "Of the options, I believe the safest route would be to have Apollo take you all home and fix the portal from there. If you want, I can inform him of your wish and he will be ready whenever you are to take you home." Inside Ione wondered if Sheba really had any clue what Jareth would be like. 'No,' she decided. Sheba didn't have a clue! _Not a man, Sheba… A Faye._ She dreaded bringing the girl to him for he hated to be lessened in the eyes of his love. Had not one other seen him at his weakest point and left him to die? She noted the girl's movement and knew from her reaction there was more to it than a mere itch. Something else had happened out from under her supervision…

88888

A low groan resounded and echoed off the stone walls and stairs. Why couldn't he pull himself together? How was it possible that in so short a time that girl had reached into him so deeply? Her fire was her gift he had told her. And it was. But it was also her weapon. She could leave him shattered in her wake like the shards of crystal at his feet. He hurled another to join them. Sheba was a child! A mere child! But no matter how often he reminded himself, the image of Sheba dressed in a simple gown with a beautiful smile on her face would come back to haunt him. Sarah had been a child, but that had not made a difference when he danced with her in his arms in the midst of her power over him. Jareth hurled yet another crystal to the ground. The same spot where he had once told a mortal girl that her eyes could be so cruel. But the eyes he saw were no longer hazel. They were an entrancing emerald green.

88888

Faye? Jareth –KING, King, King– used that word too. _What exactly is a faye? or Seelie? _King Jareth said something about all that is seelie. He was mad at her at the time. It seemed he was often angry, but her own temper didn't help matters either. Why did that man–faye upset her so? No other male ever got her so riled up, not even Eric. She did scare him with the weapons in the shop though, but she can't use that tactic with the Labyrinth's king. Eric needed to learn a lesson in respect! It seems so does she. She was furiously rubbing her neck now. She didn't care if anyone was watching.

Ione placed her hand over Sheba's against her neck to still her movement. "You're going to rub the skin raw, Sheba." she whispered. The hand that had stilled Sheba's furious motion had remained in comfort.

The men cast a few curious side–glances at Sheba. King Shadderocke hid his concern for the girl's strange behavior as he responded to the Centauress. "Yes, you would perhaps know best where Lord Apollo is. And we wouldn't want to overstay our welcome, would we?" Before the men turned to leave and gather their things, they gave Sheba their good wishes. Sheba saluted them, acknowledging their concerns. She fought the urge to hold Ione's hand as they left. She wasn't a child anymore.

Ione nodded to Shadderocke instantly informing Apollo of the king's decision. She was worried at the sadness in his soul, but she did not have time to question him now. "He will wait until you call for him. You have only to call his name when you are ready, Highness." She watched as the group said their goodbyes to Sheba and bowed upon their departure in respect. After the men were out of earshot, she answered Sheba's unvoiced question. "Faye is Jareth's race, Sheba. If you need to refer to his gender then we'd prefer you call him a male. Faye is the highest form of Faerie or Sprite. One might say they are the highest Seelie race though I might challenge that view." The Centauress smiled a bit. "Seelie refers to the races considered 'civilized,' you might say; it includes the Faye, Faeries, Fairies, Elves, Centaurs, and a host of others." Her glance drifted far away as she continued. "And if I know Jareth, he probably swore by all that is Seelie. It would sort of be like people in your land swearing by all that is holy or good," She broke the thought then turned her eyes back upon Sheba. "Are you truly ready to see him again, Sheba?" The girl could never know how much Ione dreaded this.

Sheba dropped her hand from her neck at Ione's gentle touch. She listened carefully to the older woman's explanation of Seelie and Faye. Quietly she said, "Faye don't think humans are civilized? What does it mean to be civilized?" She was rubbing her elbows instead of her neck now. "I still have to talk to him. Are you worried about me?" She said the last in a small voice and admonished herself, stomping her foot. _I'm not a child anymore! _ "If you don't want to stay while I talk with him, you need not to. I only need to know where he is," the girl spoke as calmly as she could, but inside she was shaking. She really didn't want to be alone with the king again, especially if he didn't want to accept her apologies. She also knew it may be a challenge for her to contain herself if it does turn out that way. She will accept that challenge! She hoped she would overcome with flying colors.

Ione shook her head, reminding herself of how much Sheba had yet to learn. The child thought to prove her age by stomping her foot. And she did. "Civilized would be a group of people, a nation, or a race that live in peace or harmony with others. In essence in means being mutually polite to other civilized nations and trying to get barbaric nations to the same level of harmony. Due to the history between mortal and immortals, Humans must earn that right to be called civilized for they are not common in the Underground other than the Rescued. Those Rescued are usually accepted as part of the family to which they become part of, which means they accept the Seelie principles they are raised under."

With a sigh Ione glanced toward a section of the castle wall where she knew the Escher room was hidden. "I will take you to the King though I worry for both of you. I will remain as much for his support as yours for I fear you will both need it," Creating an amethyst sphere, they were soon transported to the Escher room. Ione made certain that Sheba did not materialize on the edge of the stairs. She certainly didn't want the girl to panic. She cringed when she heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song. Ione closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, as her soul absorbed the pain evident in Jareth's haunting voice and the melody that could be heard with it.

/How you've turned my world, you precious thing/

/You starve and near exhaust me/

/Everything I've done I've done for you./

/I move the stars for no one!/

/You've run so long, you've run so far./

/Your eyes can be so cruel.../

/Just as I can be so cruel/

/Though I do believe in you/

/Yes, I do/

/Live without your sunlight…/

/Love without your heartbeat…/

/I – I can't live… within you/

Ione led the girl closer following her heart instead of her eyes to where Jareth was hiding. Opening her eyes at last, she saw that they were standing before the Goblin King. She awakened almost as if from a trance when one of her hooves crushed shards of crystal. Jareth was still dressed all in white, and Ione knew well that his attire often reflected his mood and strength. He was weak. Jareth drew his strength from the night not the day, and black was his color of power.

Jareth looked up when he heard someone approach. He had been wondering how much longer before Ione found him. When he realized she'd brought the girl with her, he jumped to his feet. Sheba should never witness him so weak! "Why did you bring her?" he asked in a strained voice. Summoning a crystal, Jareth threw it down to the ground where it joined the rest of the shattered spheres between them. Ione knew that Jareth did not intend harm. The crystals he shattered like this contained no power, rather soothed him with an outward means of expression. Though Sheba may have missed it, Ione saw the fleeting look of panic in Jareth's eyes. Sure that Jareth was passed his initial shock, the Centauress nudged the girl forward, though she stopped her before the girl stepped on the shards of crystals. Strewn on the stone floor before them was testament of how close Sheba already was to Jareth's heart. Only Sheba wouldn't recognize it.

The crystal thrown at her feet startled Sheba, but she wasn't sent away when it landed. She turned to Ione behind her and then back to the king, who was still in his white outfit. She once again kept her focus above his waist. "You have a lovely singing voice, Sire," she spoke barely calm, hiding her own roiling emotions the best she could. She hoped Jareth wouldn't notice how the song touched her. "I would like to hear you sing other times too. I also need to thank you for rescuing me from my nightmare, and getting Captain Tig the help he needed," turning to Ione she recognized the Centaur's part in that as well, "Thank you to you too." All throughout Sheba put on a facade of complete serenity. Turning back to the king, "I also need to apologize for my foolish actions, that is if you will accept my apology," Her voice dipped on the last phrase.

Ione watched as Jareth stiffened at the mention of his song. Sheba had not been present and knew not where the song came from or why. It was her only saving grace at the moment. Ione could feel that the girl appreciated more than the King's voice. She also felt the girl's inner struggle with the King's sensual display of his form. Did she know what she asked of him?

Jareth's stance was rigid. Oh, he would sing to her if she let him. He would sing to her of her dreams! He'd give her the very moon and stars of the heavens if she would but love him. A crystal formed in his hands almost without him realizing. He leaned his head back against the wall sliding to sit on the floor once more. The crystal shattered in his hand cutting through the leather of his gloves and spreading shards of crystal closer to him. He seemed almost not to notice even as stains appeared on the palm of his soft, white gloves. "Apology accepted," he whispered eyes still closed and head still tipped back against the wall. Ione cringed but knew Jareth would not accept her help in his present state.

88888

Captain Tig was packing all the things he had brought with him. In the closet, he saw Sheba's sword the first time since he put it there. King Shadderocke, General Paine, and Captain Tig were almost ready to leave. They were making the final checks on their belongings, neatening the spaces in their rooms most used. Captain Tig brought Sheba's broadsword with him so he could give it back to her. Would she be there when they left?

(It's my birthday present to me! Oh, I'm so happy! No really, I love getting reviews! So be you and review!)


	15. Lost and Found

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

LadyIone/Squeaks and jumps for joy clapping happily/ Yay! I love reviews! We have a reader who loves us! Well, Rhia, if you like drama, I believe you will like this chapter. ;) /Sighs plotting ways to torture and otherwise torment her beloved characters for the sake of dramatic and angsty plotline/ Oh, umm sorry... /swats newest evil muse/ Bad Conrad! Bad!

Tigerose holds back Joel muse. Really don't threaten Jareth when he's around. I'm sure the Goblin King can take care of himself, but Joel will be right beside him to fight. Now that's settled. I'm glad you enjoyed the cookies Rhia. Enjoy the story.

88888

xv. Lost and Found

88888

Sheba's weak facade of serenity was shattered, just like Jareth's crystals, when he cut his hand. He cut his own hand! She couldn't believe anyone would do such a thing! She ran to him, crushing the crystals on the floor into smaller pieces. The crystals were reduced to dust and a few of the larger shards had torn her boot soles, but she didn't care. She ignored her own pains, because she saw blood. Something terrible had happened to Jareth. She didn't know what, but she knew something had to be done about it. She took his bleeding hand and started to remove the glove. The leather fibers mustn't get stuck in the wounds. She unbuttoned her doublet and tore the edge of her shirt closest to her waist to wrap his hand.

When Ione realized the girl's intent, she frantically tried to warn her but not quick enough. When Sheba started wrapping his wounded hand, their bare hands touched. Ione cried out though the other two couldn't hear her.

Jareth also didn't realize her intent until it was too late. Before he could rescue his hand from her grasp, skin met skin. It had been his right hand that he wounded, the one he channeled his vast energy through, the one most strongly connected to the ancient power of the Labyrinth itself. The very land under his control amplified his every feeling as much as it felt it. An invisible tidal wave of emotion slammed into Sheba to her very core! She had touched not only his center but his life force for his blood was exposed to her. There was no more intimate touch for a Faye to undertake. Not even physical intimacy between a husband and wife compared to the melding of spirits in the Faye world. And Jareth's spirit was strong! The very vastness of every emotion running through him threatened to drown the girl. Yet through it all, she could now touch every one of them. She would feel his love, his fear, his desire, his pride, most of all his anguished pain. All that he was, all that he hoped for was laid bare before this girl still so much a child. In the midst of all the swirling and swaying emotions his strained soul called to her. _Let me go, Sheba. You were not ready for this, my heart. Let me go._ Groaning under the immense effort, Jareth did his best to rein back the vast flood of emotions so she could think clearly enough to release his hand.

From without Ione watched Jareth's fight. He groaned and arched his back, both wanting and fearing to free himself from Sheba. Ione did her best to reign back the girl so they could break apart. Separating their hands without their consent could permanently damage both of them, which was why such touches were usually reserved for husbands and wives. She worried that something irreversible had already taken place.

Sheba couldn't breathe! She gasped and struggled with the intensity of the emotion that went through her. She felt as if an enormous creature had seized her heart, a creature beyond her wildest imaginings, and tore it to shreds. She cried out her agony in a chilling scream! This same creature tried to shore up her battered heart. It was useless, a tattered heart could not be healed just because it was pleasing at the moment. The dam on the girl's own emotions burst open too, her feelings for the Faye whose hand she held, but her emotion was only a mere trickle to this vast ocean she was lost in. She could not separate herself from the ocean. A fierce desire gripped her as well. Her blood was on fire! On the outside the girl's breathing was labored, and she was sweating profusely, though she's made no physical exertion. The most motion the young Sheba had made was falling to her knees when this ocean had seized her.

She heard Jareth telling her to let go, but she didn't know how. So lost she was in his spirit she lost track of her own. She tried to obey, by bringing her telepathy to the fore. She tried to find her soul with her mind. That was exertion! Strain showed in her face, augmented by her already overwhelmed emotional state. Slowly, terribly slowly did she find herself. Memories of her childhood gave her body back, but her hand was leaden when she moved it. Her face flushed darker than ever before. Her voice was hoarse and quiet as she said only one word, "Jareth!" The last of her energy spent, she collapsed against him, unconscious.

He knew this was hard for her. Every ounce of his being fought the control he attempted to exert wishing rather to stay connected to the one he had given his heart to. But this was too much for her. He felt as if someone had taken the purest wine from his lips when she finally managed to release his hand. Opening his eyes he saw the physical strain in her features indeed in the very slowness with which she responded. Then she spoke. The simple whisper of his name from her lips nearly drove him mad with passion, but she was in pain. He caught her in his arms though he too was strained from the unexpected contact and drain of his already heightened distress. With her unconscious against him, he cradled her in his arms brushing back her slightly curling dark tresses from her angelic face. "I would hear my name on your lips again, my Sheba. Forever… and for all time," he murmured despite knowing she could not hear him. He bent his head to place a feathery kiss on her forehead. "How can I help her, Ione?" he asked a bit louder though the Centauress had heard his murmured comment anyway.

Ione blinked back tears that threatened to spill over. She had known, but now there was no denying it! But she cared not for herself, only the happiness of those she loved. "I will help you with this, Jareth. I fear you will have to open yourself to my strength to help you with your own. You are not really in any condition to do this."

"I must help her, Ione. I MUST!"

"Let us first take her to where she will be comfortable." She refrained from saying to 'a more comfortable place'. Last time she had said that, they wound up in Jareth's quarters, which were indeed comfortable though probably not the best place for Sheba to awaken in.

Jareth nodded and transported the group to Sheba's room. He missed how Ione kept an eye on the girl's right wrist. Had he known what she was looking for, the Goblin King might have been nervous himself. Ione did not miss when he placed another light kiss on the top of her head. The Centauress' worries grew!

"First, Jareth, I need you to drop your defenses. Entering unconsciousness is not very dissimilar to entering a dream world although we will be walking into total darkness instead of memories and fantasies. Emotion is bound to be rampant for a remnant of what you gave her will remain. What we have to do is find her center and help her to quell emotions that are not of herself."

Jareth nodded, and Ione felt the instant he dropped the barriers around his mind. She could feel the depth of his worry for the human child, and though it hurt her to the quick, she would do anything to cease his pain. Jareth's strength infused with Ione's and they both stole into the girl's unconscious state of mind. Similar to the healing of Tig, Ione was surrounded in a violet aura of light. Jareth was more visible though his spirit presence glowed with suffuse silver light. Side by side they entered the blackness that was protecting Sheba's healing.

_Draw back in that which recognizes you, Jareth. The less extra emotions she has to deal with the better. _Ione felt Jareth's affirmative though he didn't say it. When he came across something with his signature, he would draw it out of the confused muddle reabsorbing, if you will, the traces of himself left within Sheba. _Sheba!_ Ione called out with her mind. _Come to me, child. Do not be afraid. We have come to help you._ Unlike her healing of Tig, Ione did not have to fight Sheba's defenses for Sheba was not frightened so much as weakened. But because of battling defenses, she called to the girl instead of reaching into the trembling core she sensed. Sheba trusted her as she had already learned, and she doubted not that Sheba would come.

Sheba heard Ione's quiet voice in her dark world _Ione? Where are you? I can't see. Who is we?_ The girl felt something in the darkness, a pulling away, and looked around. It happened several more times, but each time it induced no pain and she could see more clearly. She saw a violet blur grow clearer, but never quite taking on a concrete shape. _Are you in purple, Ione? _The girl stepped closer to the purple light, remembering the amethyst sphere that brought her to her first failed meeting with Jareth. The amethyst came from Ione's hand. She hung her head at the remembrance. Was that outburst what hurt the king? No, there had to be more than one childish temper tantrum to bring him to that state. She faltered in the next step. Did she hurt him that much ever? Maybe Ione can explain. She was walking faster now, and noticed that Jareth was next to the purple aura, and he was glowing! She paused again her heart caught in her throat; her stomach was aflutter, but she also trembled. The conflicting emotions of fear and love warred within her. _Jareth is here. Why is Jareth here? You said we. He must be part of we. He can help me? Is his hand okay?_ Silently Jareth held up his hand to reveal it was safely encased in a new leather glove. As Sheba closed the gap between herself and the Centaur, huddling against her teacher, she noted Jareth glowed more brightly. He was gorgeous but he also held great power, a power that must be respected, but he also must be respected as a male.

Ione smiled at the girl's questions. _My power is manifest in color just as Jareth's manifests in shimmering sparks. He is here because he is worried about you, Sheba. He will be fine._ Ione hoped with all her being that she had not just lied to the girl. Yet Sheba would play a primary role in whether or not the King would survive.

_Welcome back, Sheba. Ready to come back into the light?_ Jareth smiled not caring that his aura brightened around her for she had already been given a taste of what was in his heart. He no longer had to hide it. He wished with all his might that she would warm to him the way she did to Ione, but he had more to overcome with her. Someday she would trust him… but would she love him?

Jareth had a lovely smile too, and Sheba couldn't help but smile back. She took Ione's hand, and tentatively reached out for Jareth's too "That's only if you won't drown me, this time." There was warning in her tone, but she knew she couldn't act on it. Jareth grinned mischievously at her warning as he accepted her hand and all three walked to the light up ahead. Sheba didn't skip like Tig did on his healing; she strode confidently between the Faye and Centaur, head held high.

Sheba woke hurting all over, but she was still in her torn shirt and couldn't stretch like she wanted to. Both Ione and Jareth were beside her bed. She tried to cover her exposed belly with her arms. Ione may be used to it, but she wasn't.

Jareth realized in a moment the source of her discomfort. "I will see to it that your clothes are restored, but magick cannot be used to make them. You wouldn't want that magick to ever fail." He grinned at the implied meaning.

"I guess I owe you both another thank you," Sheba exhibited as much confidence as she could in a situation that her family would find terrible. Ach, her father thought it was terrible that she wasn't married and not thinking about it, or so she told herself. "I also have a question. Would I have been stuck in darkness if you didn't help me?" Sheba looked to both Labyrinthians in turn as she asked her question.

Ione glanced at Jareth then answered Sheba's questions. "We accept, Sheba. And to answer your question, you would have been unconscious for a lot longer without help." Surveying the girl with a soldier's eye she asked gently, "How do you feel?" She heard that the party would like Sheba to be there at their departure, but she wasn't sure if the girl would be up to it.

Sheba brought her knees to her chest, understanding fully the consequences of what Jareth was implying. The movement pained her, but she bit her lip fighting the urge to cry out. She turned to Ione who answered the question the girl asked. Sheba pulled her knees away only long enough to button her doublet and cover her belly with the rough leather. Sheba had nothing equal in softness to the leather that both Apollo and Jareth's gloves were made of. "I think I can walk," the girl answered Ione's question quietly but with strain. Every movement she made pained her, no matter how small, but she could not allow it to get to her. The girl stepped slowly off her bed and stood up; then she took a stiff few steps forward. "See I can." From where she stood now, she flexed her arms and fingers, more agony but necessary exercise. If she didn't move her limbs, they would fail her. The girl took a few more stiff steps and noticed her boots near the closet. She tried moving more quickly and winced. Slowly she picked up her boots, noticing the torn soles, she threw them on the floor again. "I can't wear these boots anymore, they'd destroy my feet," she vented her frustration to no one in particular and slid to the floor. "My shirt is torn and my boots are a mess and I have nothing else to wear," indicating Jareth she continued, "but you say you can get me more clothes. How long will that take?" Again to no one in particular, "My sword, I can't practice weaponry without my sword! Don't worry, Jareth, I won't threaten your life again. I didn't intend to in the first place."

Jareth and Ione exchanged a glance when the girl's attention was not on them. She seemed insistent that she was ok, but they both knew she would need help. Jareth slowly reached down and grasped her hand in his gloved one helping her to her feet. "You don't particularly need your shoes, and you've hidden the tear in your shirt. I do not fear for my life around you, Sheba."

'Though perhaps he should,' Ione thought grimly to herself.

With Sheba once more on her feet Jareth offered his arm as any courtly gentleman should. "Shall we? Ione has informed me that the Captain intends to return your sword to you at their farewell. If we arrive in the courtyard early, I shall make sure there is a place for you to sit down. As for your replacement clothing, it shan't take long." As soon as Sheba accepted his arm, Ione rested her hand lightly on the back of his free one.

"Away we go then," Ione said transporting the three of them to the courtyard. The Centauress remained close by. She was growing more and more worried about what might happen should the human refuse him.

(Reviews are like a box of chocolate… YOU CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH!)


	16. Goodbyes in the Courtyard

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

Disclaimer: Umm ok time for another one. Dude this is for the lawyers! We aren't making any money off this so no suing!

88888

xvi. Goodbyes in the Courtyard

88888

Sheba gratefully received Jareth's supporting hand and eased off the floor slowly, her muscles still protesting. She bit her lip again; she will not give in. "You don't think I will kill you, then you forgive me?" Sheba rejoiced within her soul at the thought. She would have liked to jump or skip if her body would allow it. Instead she took the arm he offered her, grateful for his strength to lean on. Once she took the king's arm, Ione transported them to the courtyard. Sheba didn't even have a chance to prepare for the initial blinding light and it affected her more than it did the first time. When she returned to her aching body, she had a splitting headache and spots before her eyes. She felt Jareth lead her to a seat and gently ease her into it, but she couldn't see. The girl put her head in her hands trying to ease away the headache by rubbing her forehead.

88888

King Shadderocke had called Apollo once his officers assembled in his quarters. All three men bore their travel cloaks, hoods up. The officers had their weapons strapped to their belts, and King Shadderocke had his useless portal control also hooked to his belt. Captain Tig kept reminding himself to return Sheba's sword to her. If she weren't present, he would have to give it to Apollo to return when he finished fixing the portal.

Apollo came instantly to Shadderocke's call. "His Majesty, my mother, and the Lady Sheba await us in the courtyard, my lords. I shall take us there first." True to his word, moments later the three men and the Centaur stood in the courtyard below.

88888

"Yes, Sheba, you are forgiven," Jareth whispered, noting the pain in her eyes. Slipping behind her, he gently took over massaging her head. He used a tad of his own magick to help relieve the pressure though it was not noticeable to Sheba beyond the relief of her pain. In truth he needed to fulfill his need to be near her. His movements were slow and gentle… tender.

Ione had warned Jareth in time so that when the Cardians appeared his hands merely rested on Sheba's shoulders instead of being caught in a more personal act of a massage.

Sheba's smile was barely noticeable. That she was forgiven was the most pleasant thought she had at that moment. Her comfort was made more complete at Jareth's touch. The girl eased back in her seat, closed her eyes, and tilted her face up. The pain in the rest of her body held no weight now. She was startled when he stopped massaging her head. She opened her eyes and looked around, noting she could see now and the worst of her headache was gone. The men from her country had arrived. Jareth must have thought it was a compromising position; it probably would be for her too. She shifted in her seat, wincing at the sudden movement. Will she be able to wash away these agonies before she starts her training? Certainly Ione wouldn't let her suffer. Would she even be starting her training today?

The men from Jaborex were approaching. Sheba needed to stand up to bow off the king. Jareth made certain there was just enough pressure in his hands that Sheba would not be rising from her seat for mere formalities. Sheba supposed that definitely meant she wasn't training today. To wash away her agonies, will she be able to get to the tub in the water room? This was terrible! What in all the worlds happened to her?

To her countrymen it was obvious Sheba wasn't well, though they didn't know why. King Shadderocke put up a hand to stay her. "At ease, Sheba." Then he stepped aside to allow Captain Tig to return her sword, and the small man placed it before Sheba. He didn't let go of it until he gave her a gentle admonition, "You have to promise to only use this on the practice field."

Sheba gave him a small smile, turning slightly towards Jareth, "I already promised the king I wouldn't threaten him again, but if you insist I'll promise again." A small smile appeared on Jareth's face in response to Sheba's. While deadly he could see it was a cherished possession. An idea had formed in the King's mind that he hoped Sheba would appreciate as well. Sheba reached out her hands to take her sword, and the captain placed in her hands.

"Than all is well." The captain and general returned to their spots on either side of their king, and then all three men bowed to Jareth, who was still standing behind Sheba, and thanked the Labyrinthian king for his hospitality. Jareth bowed in acknowledgement.

Sheba shook her head, "No, Sirs, all is not well." The Cardish men looked to her in surprise. "Pardon me. General Paine do you remember the girl I told you about?" He nodded. "I need to make a request on her behalf." All the Cardish men were paying attention to her and indicating she make her request. "She was battered and is very fearful. Someone will need to take care of her, someone with a gentle hand."

There was a brief discussion among the Cardish men and Sheba was on pins and needles during it. Would they grant her request? Sheba prayed that the poor girl wouldn't be doomed to the brothel house, where she would relive the nightmare for the rest of her life. Finally King Shadderocke said, "This girl will be provided a place as my daughter's attendant." Sheba wanted to hug him! But common girls do not hug kings.

Once all was arranged, Sheba thanked her liege and said her goodbyes, and she could finally put her mind on her newly returned sword. As the men disappeared, she stroked the silver and gold hilt and ran the blade along her fingers. Her sword was her most treasured possession. The one thing she could truly call her own. She then returned it to its sheath on her belt. She received her precious sword as a gift from her brother by marriage, Drake Smith. He truly felt like a brother to her, because he was the first man to accept her. Her father never outright rejected her, but he didn't support her endeavors either.

Brushing her ebony hair off her shoulder reminded Sheba that she will need to cut it soon, but she couldn't cut it with her sword, at risk of cutting off her head. She would have to ask for shears when the time came.

Ione knew well that there would be no training occurring today. Even were Ione to fully heal the girl, someone would end up tired from the process. Some things were just better left to heal on their own. At present, Ione was concerned with Sheba's desire to cut her hair. She knew the customs of Jaborex were different, but she couldn't stand the idea that the girl would cut her glorious hair. She would have to make sure Sheba did not get her hands on any shears until she was able to deal with this better.

Once goodbyes were said and Jareth had acknowledged the men's' deference and thanks with a polite bow of his own, Apollo formed a crystal that would take them all to Jaborex. _Till we meet again, Lady Sheba,_ he said with a smile. _My mother will take good care of you._ Tossing the crystal into the air, Apollo and the three Cardians soon faded from view.

Sheba heard Apollo's mental voice, though when she turned to acknowledge him, she was a bit dazed. Her mind was still in the past. She responded to his smile with a weak one of her one. He looked so much like Jareth, who held her captive in her seat. She frowned at that thought. Most of her short life she's been rebelling against the male control of her homeland. The Labyrinth was a little more equal. Both Ione and Isis were soldiers and female. Isis wasn't very nice, but the human girl would have to get used to her. That Centauri better not try to ruin her mind! Sheba was growing tense, multiplying the agony of her body. She had to calm herself.

Sheba took a deep breath and watched Apollo toss his crystal. It was a lovely display. As the crystal went up in the air it caught the sunlight beautifully, though she had to squint her eyes to see it. Soon Apollo and her countrymen were gone. The girl sighed. She was truly left behind now. She turned to Jareth, "Can I get up now?" and then to Ione, upon rising, "When will my training start?" The girl's limbs were growing stiff, though she didn't want to acknowledge it. She took a few labored steps. Her doublet still covered her belly, but she still feared stretching much.

Jareth grinned but reclaimed his hands allowing her to rise. Now that her sword was safely sheathed, Jareth offered his arm, again seeing that she was not yet quite fit. "If I may?" he requested.

Ione was concerned for the girl's thoughts on her daughter. Isis would be playing a part in the girl's battle training being the most comfortable in biped form. _Sheba, Isis can only do to your mind what you allow her to. Tig has no weapon against such invasion. Yours is just as powerful, given training, as my daughter's. The King does not see you as unequal. He wishes you to not over–exert yourself at the moment. That was quite a shock you received, and creatures not used to magick should not take it_ _lightly. _Aloud she answered Sheba's voiced concern. "Your weapons training will not commence until I am satisfied you are prepared. Your mental training can begin tomorrow if you are up to it for you should be able to control your mind no matter what condition your body is in. I would have to be near death before I lost control of my power, and at that point it would be too weak to be of much effect."

Sheba was tentative to take Jareth's arm. "I have my sword now, won't that hurt you?" she asked cautiously. In response to Ione's thoughtspeak the girl smirked, so she's just as powerful as Isis is she? Her eyes shone with mischief. How she'd love to show up the one who hurt her countryman! He was in good health now but that didn't erase the cruelty behind the injury. She could let it go if it wasn't an injury of intent, but Sheba felt Isis intended to hurt the good captain, which she could under no circumstance allow. Jareth punished her, but the human girl still was angry. Wrapped up in plans of revenge, the girl heard her new commanding officer's spoken words only vaguely. She had to start some kind of training tomorrow. She'll be prepared. "What time should I meet you to start my training, Lady Ione?" She asked politely avoiding any revelation of her thoughts viva voce.

Jareth shook his head making his golden hair shimmer in the morning sun. "It is safely sheathed, and you have promised not to threaten me with it again. I do not fear for my life. Its presence is felt, but nothing more will come of it." He had offered his arm on the side of her not directly beside her sword anyway.

Ione's gaze, on the other hand, narrowed hearing the inner thoughts of the girl's mind. She would not allow anything foolish under her command! Her mindspeak was firm though not unduly harsh. _I did not tell you the level of your power so you could misuse it. Remember your powers are kept in line now only through the power of others. You have potential, Sheba, but you will have to work very hard even to attain the level of control that Isis has. And I would be greatly displeased to see you hold onto a useless grudge for that long. A worthy soldier is satisfied with the punishments imposed by their rulers whether on them or their peers, especially since that ruler knows how to punish her far better than you do!_ Once again Ione answered only her voiced question aloud. "I shall expect you after breakfast, Sheba. Meet me here in the courtyard and we shall go to the training grounds. This initial training will be hard, Sheba. Expect to be exhausted when you are released from training for I will test your limits. Great power does not come without great price." The Centauress was warning the girl now for the ethics involved in mind powers were enormous. Telepaths could read people's minds, and a person's mind was their only true sanctuary. The amount of decision involved in whether or not to read a mind was daunting.

Sheba's eyes were wide, and she hung her head. _I'm sorry_. Then she nodded, acknowledging the spoken words, but fearing to say anything herself. Lifting her head slightly, she took Jareth's offered support. He was the ruler Ione referred to. Until her training in the Labyrinth was finished, he was lord and master. Ione is her commanding officer, and she must obey both of them. She also best get good rest. The Lady Ione would be testing her limits. Right now the girl didn't know what those limits were, but soon she shall. She stiffly started walking towards her room.

Jareth was curious why Sheba looked frightened by the Centauress. The warning was not that bad, but the king gathered from the firmness in the Centauress' eyes that she was not simply talking aloud. Gently he used a bit of his magick to cushion the girl's movements and aid her in any way he could. He took good note that Ione did not follow. Whatever the Centauress said had been a warning or reminder. Once out of direct earshot, Jareth decided to ask. "May I ask what frightened you about Ione? I would think she would be the last person you would fear. Also seeing as we have most of the day ahead of us, is there anything you would wish to do?"

Should she tell him? He was king; he asked the question. She was a common girl. She contemplated his first question for a long while. "Ione knows my every thought. My latest ones were out of turn. I deserved it, just not used to it," the girl answered quietly. With more confidence she said, "As for the rest of the day, I must first rid myself of my bodily agony. That is what I get for touching one's heart unprepared, especially one such as you," she smiled weakly as she finished speaking. Jareth's spirit seemed so much different than Apollo's, and she thought Apollo's pain was bad! Ahhh! Her body ached even more at the thought. She bit her lip to once more hold in an agonized scream. She'll have a very fat lip if this continues. She was terribly grateful when Jareth, King Jareth, started leading her to her room.

The girl took one last look at Ione. A new commander, a new king, a new world, and she didn't know how long it would last. She was starting to feel lonely, though not afraid because she wasn't completely separated from everyone. She was separated from those she knew well and the country she knew well. Okay, maybe a little afraid. She had to learn how to live here among these people so she couldn't let her fears get in her way.

Jareth nodded having assumed it was somewhere along that reasoning. He was curious what the Centauress had to be firm with, but he decided not to pry. He led her slowly toward her room.

Ione felt her inner core stiffen. The touching of souls was not something to speak lightly about. She knew the ethereal beauty that it could be, and this human had just experienced it! The girl had experienced it from the one that held the Centauress' heart no less. Ione was a master at not letting her inner turmoil show, and when the girl took one last look at her, all she would see was serenity.

_Mother, you're shutting me out again._

_There are some things,__ Isis, which you need not know._

_But you tell everything to Apollo._

_You are wrong on that account, Daughter. Apollo could not grasp the inner workings of my heart. _

_Will I have to train that mortal girl?_

_I will need you to take care of continuing her battle training in the beginning. You WILL keep to protocol! _

_I see no profit from further angering our King. _Ione felt her daughter's core shudder. It was the first time Jareth had ever been so angry with the younger Centauress. It seemed to have made its mark on her.

(Oh, look, Tigerose! A nice reader! Surely they wish to leave us a review!)


	17. Back Inside

Title: The Child of Prophecy

Author: Lady Ione Athene & Tigerose

Rating: R for violence (and in case my Jareth muse wins my co-Author over... /evil grin/ What/innocent smile for good measure/)

88888

xvii. Back Inside

88888

Jareth soon led her to her room and was satisfied to see that yet again Ione had gone above and beyond her duty. An Elvish servant was just finishing drawing a bath for Sheba. Peach scented bubbles, shampoos, and scents were all prepared and there were rose petals on the surface of the scented water. "Ah, well prepared I see. Here I shall take my leave, Lady Sheba." Making a small bow he relinquished his hold on her arm. "I trust you shall have a pleasant bath, and I shall be but a wish away." With a swirl of glitter, Jareth disappeared leaving her to bathe in peace.

When Sheba entered her room, she was assaulted by the smell of fresh peaches. She was curious. She saw her water room had bottles of peach scents and shampoos and soaps. Someone really likes peaches and assumes she would too. It's worth a try, considering that's all she has to choose from. She just doesn't want to smell **overwhelmingly** like peaches.

There are rose petals in the tub! No one's ever done anything like this for her before! She tossed her clothes on the floor, and her sword she had hung up in the closet. That's where it would stay when she wasn't using it to avoid hurting magick creatures. Then she completely immersed herself in the water. Oooohh! It was hot too! She couldn't believe it! A common girl had hot water. She could get used to this, she thought with a smirk, before ducking her head beneath the surface. She languished in the tub until it went stone cold easing all her agonies. She couldn't stay long in the cold water or her limbs would stiffen again. Reluctantly, she reached for a plush cream–colored towel with pale blue accents. Blue, she liked the color blue.

As she was drying, she took a good look at her room. An oaken curtain rod with silver tips held the indigo blue satin curtains up and silver ties held them open to frame the scalloped arc of the window perfectly. To the left of the door and an oak wardrobe with plant decorations was her double bed. It was also made of oak with obelisk bedposts. On top of the bed were several pillows in dark shades of blue, silver, and cream and blankets of baby blue. When she first found herself here, she was scared and unbelieving it was real. Ever since the first thing she always did was merely look out the window. Why didn't she pay attention to her surroundings?

She found a new shirt on her bed, but she still needed the rest of her clothes. She returned to the water room before picking up her new shirt, grimacing at her old torn shirt. It was starting to fray. She left it there and quickly donned the rest of her clothes including her new shirt. Her torn boots were replaced by newer, better looking ones. She ought to try them on.

Jareth paced in his room a bit. His room was far different from the bright room Sheba inhabited. It reflected his place in the minds of most challengers as a room fit for a prince of darkness. So often he played the villain for them that he had grown comfortable in its surroundings. The room was done in black with Blackwood trimmings. Mostly candles and a few torches lit the room. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, but Jareth rarely lit it preferring the semi–darkness of candlelight. It created shadows for him to melt into. The other furniture in the room was also Blackwood, but the cushions were red silk to add a bit of color in the darkness.

There were also several black marble statues scattered in the huge room. In one corner of the room was an owl fountain. The owl appeared to fall from its lofty perch, pierced in the heart with a wicked-looking arrow. If you stared at the piece too long, the sound of the bird's pain was sure to reach your ears. The bird's mighty wings were outstretched in a vain attempt to escape the pain. Water dripped from the owl's eyes, which were closed in deadly pain creating the fountain.

Various other pieces of artwork were placed around the room, but the other remarkable ones were twin pieces on either side of his large Ebony door. Both depicted a man and a woman in a passionate embrace. In both cases the man was situated behind the woman, and the style of embrace was the same for both statues. On the left of the door, the male had draconian wings on his back, but he wore no shirt revealing a muscled torso and limbs to the viewer. The male's feet were bare and his breeches were tight and torn around the midcalf, wild looking and dangerous. The woman was dressed in a sheer dress, the picture of innocence. The male's arms encircled the woman's waist with one spread across her stomach trapping her against him and the other rested lightly over her chest in an intimate massage. The woman's hands covered those of the male, and her head was leaned back against his shoulder in expression of ecstasy. The male was in the process of placing a delicate kiss on the place where her neck and shoulder met. But for all the passionate beauty of the statue, it was also dark. Another horrible arrow impaled them both through the heart in the midst of their passionate embrace.

Its twin was not quite as dark though the passionate embrace was the same. The male had angelic wings, and while his torso was still bare, his breeches were not torn. The girl's dress was more modest despite her position, and there seemed to be a bit more uncertainty in her features. Yet unlike the last statue, this couple both had engraved rings on their hands. Upon closer inspection it was obvious that the male in each case was none other than the Goblin King. The second statue was not run through with an arrow, and Jareth immensely hoped it never would be. He paused by this unmarred statue momentarily, his gaze running along the intricate face. Jareth himself had carved these personal pieces, and he had just finished this one. "Don't break my heart, Sheba." he whispered to the statue as if it could hear and transfer the message. Sighing Jareth transported himself to the library hoping to find a way to keep himself occupied.

88888

Sheba's new boots fit her well and were –dare she believe it– more comfortable than her old ones. They were made of soft yet sturdy leather, the hard soles were a couple inches thicker than her old ones, not too thick. She paced around her room twice in them, testing them. Once she was satisfied they were suitable, she went outside into the corridor. Now she wished to explore her new home, problem was she didn't know where to go. Jareth said he was only a wish away. She wished she knew what that meant. She carefully stepped outside, hoping to find him.

She wandered the hall, knocking on doors before opening them. She didn't want to interrupt anything important or intrude. Most of the doors were closed, but also all the rooms were empty. All the rooms held books, but some had more books than others and desks. In those rooms she struggled to read the titles, thinking these must be important books. Unfortunately, the titles were nothing to her but meaningless squiggles. She sighed, if she ever went to battle she'd have to be able to read the messages from runners. Some of the military men from her homeland said they'd teach her, but none had gotten around to it. Her head was hurting after the effort of making meaning from something she could find no meaning in. She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead before going into the next room. She knocked again, and again came no answer.

She opened the heavy door. First she saw were the dark draperies and a huge double king-sized bed at the center of the room. Everything in this room was so dark, the air felt heavy, darkness weighed on one's soul. She trembled, for she feared the dark. After examining the draperies and dark heavy furniture, the girl's eyes came to rest on the statues. First the owl, she did hear that owl scream and tears came to her eyes. Whoever owned this room had great suffering in their soul to want to look at that in the morning or night. She then turned to the left of the door she had entered and blushed furiously at the position the people took and cried out at the arrow through them. Hesitantly she turned to the right of the door. That statue was not a figure of death. Her face was on fire! It was the same provocative position as the other. She curled up in a ball against the foot of the bed, trembling.

88888

A soft breeze played with the king's golden hair. A tug on his soul soon told him that Sheba was thinking of him. He returned his attention to his book not knowing whether or not she had finished changing yet. But he was surprised when he felt the warning that someone was in his room. Closing the book, he left it on the side table and disappeared in a shower of golden sparks reappearing in the shadows of his room.

Jareth was shocked to find that it was none other than Sheba who had entered his private chambers. The scolding he had prepared for a defenseless goblin poking around in the wrong places died within. He stirred the air around him, which caused a soft breeze to soothe Sheba. Slowly he took her hand to pull her up from the ground. "Dare I ask what you are doing in my chambers?" he inquired, arching one brow in question. He soon realized the object of her nervousness. "They were not meant for the eyes of others," he whispered. Jareth was casually dressed considering his usual attire. He wore simple dark gray breeches, black leather boots, a cream poet's shirt with a more simplified collar than usual, black gloves, and his ever–present pendant. One hand circled her waist more for support than anything else, but it did bring her closer to his powerful body, which did not lack from his affinity to magick. "You have barely begun to see the true me, Sheba. I do not expect you to understand them, but you need not fear them. But now you have chanced to glimpse another piece of my soul while I have little in return." Did she wish to make him putty in her inexperienced hands?

Jareth had found her instead of her finding him and in his room, no less. She didn't intend for it to turn out this way. She didn't mind him helping her up off the floor, but when his arm encircled her waist she stiffened. She wasn't ready to end up like that statue. She wasn't supposed to be doing that or even thinking of that right now. The girl was uncomfortably aware of Jareth's body of how only a few bits of fabric separated skin from skin. She put a hand up as another small but useless shield between them, and her voice shook as she spoke to him, "That girl on the right is me and the girl on the left hurt you," Sheba turned to each in turn before continuing, "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not supposed to be doing that kind of thing right now. I don't have the benefit of seniority or rank in order to earn that privilege. I'm sorry I invaded your room." She hung her head and turned pleadingly back to him, wishing to leave. She didn't like this situation.

Jareth resisted the urge to pull her closer into his embrace. Had she not just said she was unable to? His eyes closed for mere seconds as he fought the effects her nearness had on him. "Worry not, Sheba. Your presence could never be an invasion, yet I knew when my heart reached out to you that I could not dishonor you. You can see in your statue that you bring out the good in me. By all that is Seelie, I promise that my intentions towards you are noble. What you see before you would not take place before I had made you my bride." His voice was a whisper low and deep in his throat as he fought himself to soothe her. As he glanced back at the statue on the left, a tremor coursed through his strong body. "I can only pray you will not repeat her mistakes, Sheba. I was not the only one wounded by her choices." Sadness reigned in his tone. Whatever the girl had done, she had hurt Jareth deeply. "But this is not the best place for a discussion. Will you join me in the library, Lady Sheba?" He could only hope her response would be soon. Having the one he loved within his own chambers was not a good idea for the Faye if her honor was to remain intact. The statues themselves were so real… so lifelike. He knew they unnerved Sheba just as his closeness did.

88888

Apollo and the Cardians landed in the inactive portal chamber. Looking around Apollo was shocked at the state of disrepair in the machine. "My lords, who is responsible for the upkeep of the portal?" His eyes took in a survey of the machine and he was greatly dissatisfied. Surely the Cardians had more love of mechanics than this! Certainly they had once had many artisans and skilled workers! They had built the machine that did what Apollo and his kind depended on their magick for. What had happened to Cardia?

(Will they? Are they? OH THEY ARE! How nice to leave a review for us!  )


End file.
